A Bond of Trust
by Iason
Summary: It's been years since Beast Boy last saw Terra. It's been years since Raven had begun to draw back and become even more mysterious than she had been before. Now that Titans are moving out of the Tower,too old to be considered the Teen Titans any longer, but when a small town gets attacked,and they get called, Beast Boy sees he needs to hold on to whatever bond of trust he has left.
1. Chapter 1 --Raven

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic to be on this website; I'd appreciate reviews! I don't like it when people read my stuff then don't say anything. Anyway, hope you guys like it. My rate in which I post chapters depends on the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter I - Raven**

The Titans Tower was crowded with government officials, superheroes, and the occasional lucky civilian. The main room was lit up with nice decorative candles and a fake chandelier that Robin had ordered to be installed the week before to make the place a little nicer.

Men dressed neatly in rented or purchased tuxedoes, some wore bow-ties, other wore the traditional black tie. Women were dressed in mostly dark colors, with the occasional brilliant blue or the intriguing red.

Cyborg had managed to program his holo-rings to give him a "normal" appearance so he could wear a suit that he had been aching to try. Beast Boy had been adamant about _not _wearing what he called a "monkey suit", but after Robin had told him he could not attend if he did not appear nice enough, he had trudged over to rent a tux with the Boy Wonder.

The party was a big step in making what had happened a few weeks ago supremely official. None of the Teen Titans wanted to think about it too much, but here it was in their faces.

Of course, Starfire was beyond happy when she found out she would participate in her first formal party with such important people. Robin had accepted this party as part of what had to happen; it was just business.

Then there was Raven. It had been seven years since Beast Boy had let Terra go in her new high school. It had been six since Raven had taken her vacation to off for a few months for reasons she had not told anyone. When she came back, she had appeared with a glow that no one had ever been able to pinpoint. Since then, she took weekends off, and her friends had let her. Everyone knew what happened when you got deep into Raven's business and everyone knew what happened when Raven got mad.

That night, she had gotten out of her normal superhero uniform; the leotard, cape, belt, and shoes were in her room. She now wore a dress Starfire had gotten her when she had followed the Tamaranian grumbling to a nearby store.

It was a deep indigo, the same color of her cloak. It only had one mildly frilly strap over her right shoulder, the other half was strapless. The dress did not necessarily shimmer, but there was a glow that surrounded the dress that was almost mysterious. She had refused to wear heels, so she simply went with faded blue sandals they had also grabbed on their shopping trip.

Her hair she had grown out since she had first taken her break from the Teen Titans years ago, and still occasionally trimmed and shaped it up, but she kept it down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Tonight, a strand was tucked behind her ear with a secure bobby pin and a purple flower Starfire had purposefully stuck behind that same ear.

She had frequently argued with herself about makeup, but eventually decided to go with a natural look. One that did not change much about her. She was not that insecure about her looks, after all.

She met the other Titans in the hall with a small smile at their faces. She felt them look her up and down.

"What? It was all Starfire," she said, amused.

Robin, who had taken off his mask for this special occasion, smiled at her. "I think she and you did really well."

"I'll say!" Beast Boy interrupted. Raven's lips drew back a little further.

The small green boy had definitely grown up. His voice had gotten deeper and less squeaky, and he was just an inch or two shorter than Cyborg; his face becoming more defined. He had grown quite lean, reminding most of the Titans of his affiliations with the Animal Kingdom. Sadly, his height had left Robin as the shortest.

His hair somewhat combed down, Beast Boy — not worthy really of being called a "boy" — stepped forward, cleared his throat and stuck out an elbow. Raven gave him her normal mysterious smile and stuck her hand through and around his elbow.

Cyborg grinned. "They might just make it yet!"

Both Beast Boy and Raven turned to him and scowled.

"Okay, team. This is the last night for us to have the honor of calling ourselves Titans. After this, the next team comes in, and we move out into the real world," Robin said as he held out his elbow to Starfire.

"So let's enjoy it as much as we can!" Cyborg said happily as he drew out a camera from his pocket. "Everyone, get together for a picture!"

Everyone grouped together and he took a makeshift selfie. Once it was done, everyone crowded around him to get a good look at the picture.

"Man, my eyes were closed!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, friend, you will have the most wonderful laugh when you look over this picture in the future."

Beast Boy merely grumbled in response.

A voice from the other side of the door reached them.

"— for years! Now in the deepest gratitude and with great regret, I wish to introduce, for the last time, the Teen Titans!"

"Well, we're all like, 23, now," Beast Boy began sarcastically before Raven dragged him through the doors. Everyone was smiling and clapping as they made their way to the front of the room where a small stage had been set up.

The party went by as expected. Each of the Titans were greeted with kind smiles and firm handshakes. Beast Boy and Cyborg hung out by the chocolate fountain while Robin mingled with the city officials. Starfire was eager to meet new people and did so without any hesitation, but she did so near Raven to make her more comfortable.

Raven watched with a small smile as her friends as they interacted with their city. It was nice to be around these friends for a while, and even after they had all dispersed and merged into the real world with college and jobs, she knew they would have an unbreakable friendship.

The party was almost finished with around half an hour to go, and Raven was beginning to yawn. So far all it had done was make her revisit her memories and exhaust herself emotionally and physically. The old Raven would have been worried about keeping her emotions in check, but the new Raven had practically mastered it.

She heard someone behind her clear their throat. "Care for a dance?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Where's your girlfriend, Boy Wonder?" she asked teasingly.

"Dancing. You should too." Robin pulled her up and escorted her to the middle of the room where the U-shaped couch normally stood. A new song started up, slow and relaxing, and they began to dance.

"So, what do you plan on doing once we're out? Continue as a superhero? Live a civilian life? Both?" Robin twirled her as he asked his last question.

Raven knew what he was doing. She knew he saw himself as her big, protective, older brother and she knew he wanted to make sure she was content with her life in the open world with plenty of things available to trigger Angry Raven.

Raven twirled back into his arms and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile. To her, this was enough smiling to get her through the rest of her life. "I think I'll do what the rest of you are doing. College, you know, in case I need a job as a backup plan. Primarily though I think I'll only jump in as a superhero when I'm needed."

Robin gave a smile. "Just making sure."

"I know, and I appreciate it," she responded. And she did.

Robin and always been there for her. She was pretty sure he would keep tabs on all of them when they were away even though they would not officially be a team anymore.

The song was reaching its end. Raven scratched her head where Starfire had put the flower. "What do you think of the new team?"

Robin shrugged. "They'll be the Teen Titans. They'll have their struggles, but I know they'll do great. After all," he winked, "I trained them myself."

Raven rolled her eyes. The song ended and the two stayed standing in place as they continued to talk. "What about your life?

"Me?"

Raven poked him in the chest with a finger. "Yes. You."

"Fighting crime is my life. I'll still go to school. I need to to find a way into the world, but I don't think it will take that long."

A new song started up and Raven saw a familiar green finger tap Robin on the shoulder. They both looked to find Beast Boy standing there with Starfire next to him, her hand in his elbow.

"Hey, Robin. Uh . . . Rick. I was wondering if we could maybe switch partners for the last dance of the night."

Raven felt the corners of her lips twitch when she heard Beast Boy officially (and awkwardly) use Robin's real name as they were required to do once they moved on.

"Of course, _Garfield_, I wouldn't mind at all." Robin gracefully switched Raven and Starfire's positions and Raven found herself with Beast Boy.

The song soon proved itself to be an even slower song, one that had a certain mood in it that made Raven suddenly feel awkward as she and Beast Boy began their dance.

"I . . . uh . . . I need to talk to you about something," Beast Boy — Garfield — said nervously.

Raven was interested so she raised both eyebrows to let him know she was listening.

"Did I do something wrong?" he blurted out. "I mean I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, actually I'm more uncomfortable right now, but I've noticed that since . . . well _that night _you've been . . . more distant with me than you were before . . . um . . . it."

Raven's eyes widened before she got herself under control. The change of expression had lasted a fraction of a second, and she was sure Garfield had not caught it.

Her mind went back.

_"__Am I different?" Beast Boy looked down at his hands. "I'm totally serious. Am I different . . . in a bad way?"_

_Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Beast Boy, you are not. What you are is different in the sense of _special. _You are aware of everything around you and everyone. The thing is, I don't think you know how capable you are, and I think that's what makes people see you as different. But to me . . . it's what makes you special."_

_"__But if you can see that . . . why couldn't she?" Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair._

_"__I think she does. I just think you struck a nerve. Everyone in a relationship fights every now and then. Let her calm down."_

_"__But this was different. I think I really messed it up."_

_"__She really likes you. I doubt she will just let you go like _that_."_

_Beast Boy sat back on his bed and looked up. "I don't know."_

_Raven got up next to him and gave him a hug. She did not normally do this, but Beast Boy's eyes reflected such trouble she knew he needed comfort. _

_She felt his arms wrap around her. "Beast Boy, don't worry about it. Everything will work itself out eventually. Trust me."_

_She felt him smile as his chin was on the top of her head. "I do. I truly do."_

_Raven then looked up, saw his emerald eyes looking down at her like they were and on impulse, rose up and her mouth met his._

_He never hesitated in responding to her kiss and she felt him move a hand to the back of her head, and she put both hands on either side of his head. _

_It wasn't long before their kisses became powerful, passionate, fervent. They rolled until Raven felt his body on top of her, their mouths still connected. _

_The next morning, Raven woke up with Beast Boy's arms around her, his chest against her back. This wasn't right. He was in a relationship. He had already told her he loved her and she the same. Raven couldn't get in the middle of that. _

_She swiftly slipped out his arms and put her cloak tightly around her unclothed body and looked guiltily back at the green changeling who was softly snoring. _

_No. This hadn't been the right thing to do. And so, she slipped quietly out of his room and made her way to the Tower's roof to collect her thoughts — and her emotions._

Present day came back to Raven as she looked at the handsome changeling in his tuxedo standing in front of her. "Distant?" she asked him dully, her mind not fully working.

"Maybe that's just me, but I mean, since I ended that relationship with . . . _her_ . . . everything between us has been . . . well . . . either the same or just not as it was before."

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but he interrupted her. "I'm just concerned it was . . . it was me."

Raven shook her head. "No. It wasn't you. If anything it's me. I'm just . . . it's nothing. I promise you, you haven't changed to me, Gar."

He gave a small smile in relief. "I trust you."

When those words came out of his mouth she felt herself flinch a little. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice but she did. How could she continue to go like this through this kind of sincerity?

But she smiled softly. "I . . . I know." _But you shouldn't, _she thought to herself.

The song ended and the mayor went up to the podium to announce the new Titans. As he did, Raven felt Garfield snake his arm around her waist and pull her back into his chest. As Garfield began to rest his chin on her head, Raven decided she couldn't risk snapping.

Raven pulled away and faced him. "I . . . I need to go to the bathroom." When he looked at her slightly hurt, she hurriedly said the first thing that came to her mind. "Cramps."

Garfield's eyes reflected minor embarrassment and she smiled at him before escaping the room where she felt the walls closing in and stopped in the hallway against the wall. She felt herself slide down to where she was sitting with her knees up against her chest and her arms around them.

She was losing it. She needed tomorrow to come faster. When the weekend hit, she would be able to relax and go visit her biggest fan. Her second love. Her secret. Her son.

* * *

**Review! . . . please . . .?**

***insert nervous chuckle here***


	2. Chapter 2 -- Richard

**Iason here! Second chapter up. This story will take a while to develop so patience please. (and review!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 — Richard G.**

Richard Grayson had kept up with his old mentor who still lived in Gotham city every since he had left. The caped crusader had helped him lead the Teen Titans throughout his time, and he felt he owed him everything.

Tonight, he found himself in a video conference with the man, only instead of seeing his mentor in his uniform, he saw Bruce Wayne in a tuxedo and a black bow tie.

"Going somewhere?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes. And it's somewhere important. Now listen," Wayne said quickly as Rick opened his mouth with another witty comment. "I've been keeping in touch with the Governor of California and the Mayor of Jump City, and there have been rumors of an army rising. Something big that no one has been ready for ever."

Rick's smile had died out and he searched his mentor's face carefully. "Do you want me to look into it?"

"I want you to stay safe. But yes. I need information about this. If the Governor is involved, it's a much larger problem than a simple uprising in Jump City."

Richard ran his hand through his now un-gelled hair. "What kind of army? What kind of uprising?"

Wayne hesitated before he leaned forward. "There are rumors," he began hesitantly, "about their leader. Some say it's someone new, someone now one has ever heard of, others say it's on man crazy with a lust for power."

Something occurred to Richard as he opened his mouth to say something. He asked his question instead. "Why are you just now telling me if this has been going on for a while?"

Wayne shook his head. "The uprising army we knew about from the start but it wasn't that big of a deal; something we kept under control easily. Then they hacked into the state's security. The broadcasts and news channels. Have you seen the news lately? Has anyone you know seen it?"

Richard shrugged. "I keep up with it but I never watch it. And my friends don't normally make it into a conversation. Why?"

"Because they're feeding propaganda that's false. And everything that the government has tried to do has been unsuccessful. SWAT was sent into the main broadcasting tower, and were mowed down by what we can only assume are illegal weapons. Then, nearby prisons were opened up."

"You mean broken into," Richard corrected him.

Wayne shook his head. "Opened up. Criminals now are all over the city of Sacramento, and soon after they got out, the prisons in all of the nearby cities just . . . opened up."

"And what's their goal?"

Wayne hesitated again, and this was when Richard grasped the severity of the situation. "I don't know. And neither does anyone else. Literally, no one. People who live in other cities have never heard of these prison breaks because someone is making sure it's held under wraps. The only people who know about it are the people who either witnessed it, caused it, or were attacked by those who were freed by it."

Richard grimaced. "So what do you expect me to do?"

"You've graduated recently if I remember correctly. Take a vacation over to Sacramento. Take your friends, your girlfriend, I don't care how you do it. Then I want you to go and investigate. Plant bugs, interrogate men, but don't do anything rash. Don't do anything that will tell them that we know what's happening."

Wayne fixed his bow tie and looked at the camera wearily. "I've already sent men there. No one has ever come back. No one . . . except one man. And he didn't even look like a man when he came back."

"Okay, I'll look into it. But I don't have a lot to go with," _actually I have almost nothing to go with, _"Trust me, I'll help in any way I can. Have fun with the Governor."

Wayne gave a start. "How did you know I was —?"

Richard shrugged. "I guessed. Guess I was lucky."

Wayne gave a tight lipped smile. "Good luck." Then the screen went dark.

Richard let out a groan and a sigh. His mentor never worried this much about anything. That meant that everything happening was happening fast and at a pace where there was something to worry about. Not only that, but no one seemed to know anything about this group since they had gained control of the media. He doubted the Feds had gotten involved with this. They had high respect for the Caped Crusader, but when they had nothing to investigate and no evidence to back up his claims, they could not get involved.

He told himself it was just a quick something he'd look into. But deep inside, his instincts were telling him something sinister was rising quickly.

* * *

Richard was surprised to find himself in front of Raven's apartment door the next morning. He had gotten into his car (which had been given to him by Jump City), and dressed in normal civilian clothes, had made his way out into the city itself. But then he had found himself in front of her door.

Shrugging and trusting his intuition, he knocked on the large door bearing the number 7, and gave a small amused smile with the door glowed black for a second before it opened on what it seemed its own.

He stepped inside the doorway and almost immediately tripped on a box directly in his path. As he looked around, he realized that all of his friends still needed to unpack in their new homes whereas he had already had a house paid for and given to him by Bruce Wayne, and Jump City.

There were boxes aligned against the walls, some looked empty, others were obviously still incredibly full. Then there were piles of stuff throughout the living room he had directly stepped in, sorted by what he guessed was what room they were supposed to go in.

Raven was sitting in the kitchen, dressed in dark jeans, black converse, and a dark shirt while also wearing her favored cloak. She nonchalantly waved a hand at him in greeting.

"I wasn't expecting you here," she said to him as she took a sip from the cup of tea she was holding.

"I . . . well actually I don't know why I'm here, but I guess," he scratched his head. "I guess I'll help you unpack."

Raven shrugged. "You don't have to. It's easy to do things without having to move around with my powers."

As she spoke her eyes glowed, and a bunch of things came out of boxes, unwrapped themselves, then placed themselves accordingly around the room. Soon there were lamps out, books, and dishes put into cabinets.

She gave a small smile. "But if you want, you can take the empty boxes out to the recycling bin down the road."

"That's so —"

"You offered," Raven smiled over the brim of her cup as she took another sip and watched him leave.

When Richard came back a few minutes later, having gotten lost on his way to find the recycling bin, he found that Raven's apartment had been for the most part, completely set up. She was now standing in the middle of the room, her cloak levitating behind her and her hands outstretched as her eyes glowed. Objects were flying everywhere, going into her bedroom, the bathroom and the guest room, as well as setting themselves in kitchen and the living room.

The empty boxes were stacking themselves in a corner near the television which Richard doubted Raven had even turned on yet in her time in this humble apartment. Emptying the last three boxes of stuff and putting them back in the corner, Raven floated back down to the ground and blinked as her eyes returned to normal.

"See? Easy. And you now have more boxes to get." She looked on in amusement as Richard made his way to the corner where the boxes were.

"You think you're clever," he said.

"No. I know."

A few minutes later, they were sitting down on Raven's couch talking and catching up with each other, when Richard decided he knew why his intuition had led him to her place. It wasn't long before he had told her all about what Bruce had told him and what was brewing on the coast.

"So, how do you plan to go through with this?" she asked him curiously.

Rick shrugged. "I guess before I take Wayne's advice about going straight into the city and investigating myself, I'm going to look at the cities around Sacramento. Particularly the ones in between Jump and the Capital."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help? Is that why you came here?"

"I actually think it would be good if you came with me. Starfire — Kori — is out of town, and Garfield and Victor are out too. I assume school stuff."

Raven tilted her head to the side and seemed to be at war with herself for a little bit before she slowly nodded. "I think I can help you. I . . . —"

Richard interrupted her. "If you don't want to then that's fine, I don't —"

Raven shook her head. "I think you'll need all of the help you can get I just need to . . . I need to make a quick phone call. I don't want you diving into this alone. We both know that you can get irrational at times."

Richard watched in curiosity as she arose out of her seat and went into her bedroom where he soon heard her talking quietly into the phone. He felt a little guilty. She had obviously had something important planned, and then he had come along with dangerous news . . .

He sighed and stood up. He needed to make her see that she didn't have to protect him like he protected her. He needed her to see that she needed to live her life outside of the Teen Titans bubble. The team were her only friends. That he knew about.

He stood in the doorway and made eye contact with her. Richard leaned against the doorframe, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"— I know! I'll see you soon, I promise! No, I will not be away as long this time. What?" Raven paused and Richard saw something flash across her face that he had rarely seen before on her. "Just . . . look. Next time I see you we can do something incredibly awesome, how about that? Yeah? Okay, I'll see you later. Me too." Raven hung up.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you're talking to someone you really care about."

She shifted her feet a little as her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Don't play coy with me, Raven. I've known you for years, and I was trained by one of the best detectives in the entire world." He paused before he asked what had been creeping up in his mind. "Does Garfield know?"

Raven froze and amusement crept into her eyes. "No. He doesn't."

"Am I allowed to ask about this new . . . relationship?"

"No. You're not," Raven began, "and you can't bring it up again. It's not comfortable for me to think about. Around you guys."

Richard nodded. He understood. Raven wasn't one to normally date. If she finally found someone she particularly found appealing, then he would let her have her own time until she was ready to talk about it.

"Just remember what can happen if a guy and a go —"

"RICHARD! Are you really trying to give me the birds and the bees talk? _Again?" _

Rick felt himself turn a little red. "Um, no?"

Raven rolled her eyes and straightened her cloak as she looked over her room with a glance. "Okay, we can go. But I don't want this to turn into some month long field trip, okay?"

Richard nodded and they left the apartment.

* * *

"Okay, so we've been through four small towns so far, Richard. How many left until we actually hit the big one?" Raven asked as she sat in the passenger seat in the car next to Rick.

"In those towns I think it' safe to say that they are clean of any sort of the uprisings I heard about, but the next town is a little bigger. Think of it as a humble city. I've gotten reports from some inside people that they had just hired a new chief of police. They're beginning to have riots, and some say there's a new gang forming; something that could rival the size and power of the KKK in the Reconstruction era."

Raven looked out the window. "What town?"

Richard shrugged as he changed lanes. "I've never heard of it, and I don't think you have either. It's called Brinkwell." He glanced at her to see her face when she heard the name but she continued to look out the window in her normal Raven way.

"I've heard of it," she said slowly. "From a friend, but I didn't know about anything happening there that was worth talking about."

Richard shrugged. "It's part of the whole media takeover. I talked with Victor over the phone in the last town and he said all satellite images of Sacramento with a radius just covering this city up ahead have been wiped from everywhere."

Raven looked up. "And the government hasn't done anything about this?"

"I think this growing army has places in the government, to tell you the truth."

They passed a sign that introduced them to the city limit of Brinkwell and its population. As they arrived in the center streets of Brinkwell, Richard began to drive slower and both of the heroes looked around cautiously.

"Rick, why is it so . . . quiet? Still?" Raven asked him quietly.

Richard didn't answer. He didn't know. He glanced over at Raven. She seemed a little edgy. As if something was bothering her and forcing her to wage war with herself about something. He didn't say anything still.

"I know I haven't ever been her before or heard of this place, but this is way too still to be a city of people!"

He drove around before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Get out!" he shouted and Raven phased through the car without hesitation as he unbuckled and threw himself out the door. Not a moment too soon, the car exploded as a missile looking thing slammed into it.

Raven was standing up some few feet behind him as he rolled to his feet and brushed off his jeans. "What just —?"

She was interrupted as the ground shook and a building nearby erupted in sudden smoke. They both looked at each other as they raced towards the building. No one was runnin gout, and no one was screaming for help.

Richard rolled his head towards Raven as he looked at her in a way that showed her that they had fallen for something really stupid.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's a trap! A diversion!" Richard began sprinting towards a pillar of smoke that looked like it was on the other side of the city.

"Hold on!" Raven flew over him and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

They went through a portal that sprung up in front of them and in a second they both found themselves on a roof next to the smoking building. It looked like some sort of explosive had gone off. There were men dressed in all black carrying weapons yelling at people to continue to file out.

"They look scared," Raven commented.

Richard's eyes scanned the scene, his mind working a thousand miles a minute. "It looks like . . . everyone in the central part of the city was . . . hidden in that building."

"Against their will, obviously," Raven commented again.

"They knew we were coming, I'm sure of it."

"So they hid the entire population away?"

Richard scratched his face. "Yes. I just don't know why. But what I do know is that they don't have the entire city's loyalty. There aren't many of those men there. But I won't hesitate to say they are a very small portion of the uprising formed by whoever started it."

"So you're saying . . .?"

"We're going to free this city."

Raven gave a knowing smile. "Knew it."

Richard dropped down the side of the building, sliding down the pipes to soften his landing. He carefully went around the building that the people were being rushed out of and he heard gun shots being fired and people screaming. He almost panicked before he heard Raven shout her mantra.

He smiled to himself. "Thanks for the distraction, Raven," he said aloud.

He quickly pounced on the nearest two men, promptly knocking their heads together forcing them into unconsciousness. Then he began knocking men out from the back while Raven took them out from the front. The people cheered for the two heroes, and crowded around them to give them thanks when all of the men had been taken care of.

"Well, that was actually a lot easier than I thought," Raven said to Richard.

He froze.

"What?"

His eyes focused on the red down traveling up her chest to land directly on the gem implanted in her forehead.

"Move," he mouthed.

Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately sunk into the ground as the brick behind her turn into a miniature explosion as a bullet made contact with it.

"What the —?"

He turned around to see six helicopters hovering above nearby rooftops. What looked like snipers were strewn among the men pouring out of the helicopters.

He turned around to find a group of men standing behind him looking up at the helicopters in fierce determination, each holding some sort of metal something in their hands that would be used as clubs.

"I want you guys to get out of here!"

One man looked him in the eye and stepped forward. "Not without helping you."

Richard froze and searched the man's face. Then he nodded. "Fine. But get the women and children out of this area!"

It wasn't long before the men met the rebels and the women and children were running away in the opposite direction. Then, in the midst of a fight he heard a small voice yell a name.

"Raven!"

The half-demon next to him knocked another man out with his own gun and whirled around. Richard followed her gaze. "Oh, no."

More helicopters had dropped off more men, and they were headed straight towards the mass of women and children. Most split up and ran down streets and hid in buildings, all except a few women trying to get some children to move.

Three men surrounded the group, holding their guns up and obviously ready to fire.

"Raven!" Richard shouted as his friend flew at full speed towards the hostage group that had quickly become one of many.

He watched in amazement as she used her powers to knock the guns out of their hands. One of the men got hit in the face with his, and before the other two men could do anything, Raven had kicked them both to the ground.

Backup soon came, and the group of frightened civilians were soon surrounded once more, this time, over four times as many opponents to deal with.

Richard pushed through the mass of people, ignoring those who fell around him, no matter how much he wanted to help them.

He pulled out his throwing knives, having given up the Robin ones, and pinned a man to the nearby building. He and Raven were fighting to keep the men from getting too close to the group. One of the boys ventured out of the small group and Richard pushed him back.

He looked down and paused when he saw almost eerily familiar green eyes look up at him. Richard shook his head. "It's not safe."

He and Raven fought long and hard before one of the men grabbed a woman by the hair and held a knife to her throat.

Everything seemed to freeze.

"Give up," he growled.

"Why should we?" Robin growled.

"Because I know how you people work. You will do anything to keep innocent people alive. Notice we haven't yet killed a single person. Not yet, anyway."

The man had a thin mustache, and long greasy brown hair. His eyes were dark with malice and hate, giving Richard pause.

He looked over at Raven and saw that she wasn't looking at the woman. Her eyes were directed towards the group. He followed her gaze and saw the small boy that had tried to escape earlier.

What?

"Raven?" the small boy whimpered quietly. But Richard heard it. He had heard this kid scream her name before.

Why had this kid called out to her? Out of all the people in this city that this kid knew and had lived among, Raven's name was the one he had called. A visitor from way out of town.

The sun was setting, and Richard shielded his eyes against the evening sun.

The man who held the woman had seen both heroes looking at the boy and he shoved the woman to the ground and grabbed the boy by the back of his collar.

"Wait!" Raven almost yelled.

The knife slid underneath the kid's chin.

"Raven?" the boy whimpered again, this time much louder.

Richard took a step forward and the man looked at him sharply. Richard stopped.

"Looks like we're in a standstill, hmm?" the man said.

The boy whimpered again. Richard looked at Raven and saw her fists clenched, her jaw tight.

"I'm sure we can work something out," he began before the man interrupted him.

"Yes, I think we can. You leave this town, and I swear no one dies."

There was a pause of silence, the boy's emerald eyes flickering from the man to Raven to Rick and back over to Raven.

"I don't —" Richard began before a helicopter behind the man exploded.

A familiar shout soon followed. "BOO YAH!"

Richard smiled as the man grew confused. "What the —?"

Chaos ensued, and Richard saw the man drop the boy onto the ground. Raven began a full on vengeance towards the boy, knocking men down, shooting blasts of her dark energy at them, some missing, some hitting.

Something was seriously off. Raven was not emotionally in check. Something had gotten to her that he had never witnessed before. He saw Victor and Kori charge into the battle with a familiar fury.

Garfield hadn't shown up. Victor emerged next to him.

"Looks like you needed some help," Cyborg said.

Richard grinned. "How did you know?"

"St — Kori and I were headed back from a college visit up north when we saw this army of helicopters flying this direction. So we followed."

"Glad you did."

Raven reached the boy just as the men all at once began to retreat.

"What's happening?" Victor asked.

Richard looked around. "Looks like their leader called for a retreat. I need to follow them."

Victor put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No. You need to help these people out first."

A loud shot rang out and echoed and both men watched in horror as Raven fell onto her back with blood slowly beginning to pool around her shoulder area.

The boy who had been standing right in front of her screamed as she fell.

"NO! Mommy!"

Richard felt his blood run cold as the pieces fell into place. That's when he knew.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Raven

**So, not much is really happening in this chapter but some minor character development and some exposition. Please be patient! I have plans for this story! Make sure to see that other people see this story too! **

**(Also did you know that Iason is the Greek or Latin spelling of the name 'Jason'? Just putting that out there.)**

**As always, thanks and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 — Raven**

Her unconsciousness was filled with flashing images and visions that seemed from another world; another dimension. Images she hadn't seen since she had stopped her father.

Most of them were colors, but with every color, the emotion that fit it overwhelmed her to the brink of driving her insane.

First there was green, which filled her with such confidence, she almost felt scared. The burst in energy, her pulse raised . . . it was enough to send her into shock.

Before it overwhelmed her, she saw gray. And with the hazy cloud came a whirlwind of questions and doubts. Questions and doubts she had buried long ago. Thoughts she thought she had disposed of and let go. Then there were the recent fears and questions. The ones that had arisen in the last few days. The ones that had been bubbling at the surface . . .

Then the gray faded into a pale yellow. Her head immediately started pounding as words, numbers, spells, faces, names, dates, symbols all flashed by at once. Then there were the ideas she had deduced from those; the knowledge she had gathered. Raven felt her head begin to pulse and she opened her mouth to scream —

The yellow changed to pink. At first, she relaxed having found her comfort. But then images and memories and ideas floated to the surface of her memory. Ones that were so happy, so emotionally sentimental, it was all she could do to hold herself together; just wishing it were all so simple once more.

Last came red. This color she knew was coming. Especially after all the others. This red haze . . . the one she had come to fear — she had had this dream before. First the red. Raven braced herself but it was not enough to prepare herself for the wall of rage that hit her. Thoughts she had buried under her better emotions, memories that she had thought had been conquered . . .

The laughter began as a chuckle. A slow, deep, menacing chuckle that Raven found all too familiar. In the red fog, Raven saw four distinct shapes glowing a more brilliant red than anything she could remember. As red as fresh blood . . .

_Oh, gods. Blood . . ._

Raven sat up with a scream. She surveyed the room. The only bed was the one she lay on. She was covered in simple white sheets and comforter. The walls were a soothing sky blue, and only a mirror and a dresser were against them.

Raven blinked a few times as she realized that a brilliant sunlight was shining through the window on the wall to her left. On her right was a normal looking wooden door.

Raven attempted to get out of the bed but when she shifted her legs, her head went light and her vision began to swim.

She sat upright with her back against the bed frame and the wall as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to collect her thoughts.

Sunlight. Last sun she remembered was the evening one. Baby blue walls. Definitely not home. That meant she was probably in a guest room or an abandoned child's room. Light headedness . . .

"What —?" she asked herself aloud before a vision began to swim confusedly across her eyes.

_Gun shots. Men falling. The boy . . . just standing there. _

_Men retreating. She approached him carefully, then a shot. Blood. A scream. _

_Richard. Standing over her. Carrying her . . ._

Raven subconsciously grabbed her left shoulder with her right hand and winced. She looked down.

"Bandages. So I was hit." Raven gave a wry smile. "That's a first. Never been hit with a bullet before. Well, not a man-made one."

"Don't be too proud," came a voice from the doorway.

Raven looked up in surprise to see Victor leaning against the doorframe with an unopened bottle of water in his hand.

"You lost a lot of blood," he continued as he walked closer to her, stretching out his arm to give her the water.

She took it with a raised eyebrow. "I feel like I did."

Victor watched her carefully as she took a small sip and then screwed the lid back on.

"What happened?" Raven asked quietly as she stared at the wall directly across from her. The wall with the mirror.

Victor hesitated before he spoke. "After you were hit, the rest of the men left. Richard says you were the victim of the last shot fired by them. A stray man standing on a roof waiting to do something.

"They all left, but whatever men they had captured before all of us had showed up, they took with them. Rick is trying to figure out where."

Raven was silent for a second, her face impassive and unreadable. "The women and children?"

Victor nodded. "Rick moved them to a safer building. He said that most of it was underground. Something about a safe shelter made in the Cold War era. We're in the upper part of that building."

"And that group that Richard and I were trying to . . . save?" Raven asked him carefully.

She saw Victor shift his feet under her intense gaze. No one was really capable of meeting it for very long. No one except Richard.

"Um, I think they went down into the underground . . . facility thingy as well. Richard said he wanted to make sure the kid you were trying to protect was okay. You know, since you were shot in his face and everything." Victor scratched his head. "Why? You don't have to feel bad. If something had happened to them, it wouldn't have been your fault. No one, not even you could've seen any of that coming."

Raven gave a nod in acceptance and looked back into the mirror across the bedroom. Only her eyes weren't focused on any reflection she saw in it.

_He hasn't figured it out yet, _she thought to herself. _I guess it's for the best. _

_And_ _Richard? _Raven asked herself. _He's a special case. You never know what he knows . . ._

"Whereis our former leader?" Raven asked Victor.

"I . . . I don't know. But I do know a certain Tamaranian who is just dying to see you." Victor finished with a grin.

Raven gave him another wry smile. "I'm sure."

She closed her eyes and concentrated and the water bottle levitated into Victor's hands.

He grinned at her then headed out the door. "Stay there," he said as he left.

"Like I have a choice," she said to the now empty room.

She shook her head to clear it before she leaned all the way back again and looked up at the ceiling.

This trip had been way more than she had bargained for. Not that she was surprised. Every little trip any of the Titans had taken with Richard always turned into some brawl with some sort of bad guy.

The thought that gave her the most comfort, however, was that she had learned that no matter how impossible a task seemed to be, Richard always pulled through and some things ended up better than they had been before.

She revisited the last time she remembered being fully conscious. Someone had screamed something she knew had been important. A familiar high pitched scream that she had meant to keep quiet . . . she knew who, but she didn't know what.

Raven mentally hit herself. Why had she agreed to let Richard look through this city?

_Maybe because this city is large enough to where you'd have a one in a hundred chance of running into _him.

Raven rolled her eyes at herself. But of course that on in a hundred chance had happened. It always seemed to with her.

"Thinking, Raven?"

Raven turned her head towards the door with a genuine smile. "Hey. Rick."

Richard gave her a fond smile and sat on the side of her bed. "How are you doing?" he asked her carefully.

"I've been better."

Richard smiled at her again and Raven raised an eyebrow. "That glad to see me, huh?" she asked him, amused.

"Just glad you're awake." Raven waited and finally Richard continued with what she knew he was waiting to bring up. "And . . . I have good news. Well, relatively good news. A new development, I'd say."

Richard cleared his throat and pulled out a few papers from the inside of his jacket. "Some of the men that were helping us fight captured a man from the uprising army. He gave us the location of the home base. But he never told anyone else anything more than that."

Raven shook her head in disbelief. "Some men I don't understand. How can you create a soldier so loyal?"

He shook his head. "These men aren't soldiers. That's what's really bizarre. And I highly doubt it was any sort of brainwashing."

Raven studied Richard's face and eyes. His brilliant blue eyes, once filled with sparkling ideals and incredible insight were now dimmer, more tired, and very worn down. Raven studied his face and saw the beginnings of dark rings underneath his eyes.

"Rick . . .," Raven paused. "How long was I out for?"

This time, Richard paused.

"Rick."

He took a deep breath. "Well, we had a doctor from the city come in and take the bullet out of your shoulder before something beyond our control followed afterwards. Then there was medication involved to make you sleep longer so you wouldn't wake up to a bunch of pain, and then —"

"You're avoiding the question," Raven said as she looked her friend in the eyes.

"Four days. Not counting the hours left in the day that you got hit in the first place."

Four days since she had last seen him. Four days since they had let the enemy get away. She glanced over at her friend who was sitting on the side of her bed. He had sacrificed a lot of time to make sure she was okay.

"You didn't have to —"

"Watch over him while you were out? He was really worried about you," Richard interrupted her.

Raven froze and felt a chill go down her spine. She was sure her heart skipped a beat, and when Richard looked at her with an unreadable gaze, she knew the shock showed in her face.

"Who?" Raven eventually asked.

"Raven," he warned.

When Raven didn't say anything, Richard put a hand near where her knee was. "Why?" he asked her.

She was silent for a second. "You don't understand. The media, especially in Jump, they would have torn the Titans down. They would have torn everything we valued down."

"Raven, you know none of us have ever been concerned by what people wrote in the newspapers or said in the news!"

The empath could feel how confused her friend was and she didn't need her powers to see how hurt he was at her secrecy.

"What the media says, everyone eventually knows. And by everyone, I mean those perfectly innocent, and those extremely dangerous and threatening."

Raven looked down and felt his eyes on her. "We would have helped you out. We would have —"

"What? You would have what, Robin?!" Raven looked up at him and felt tears threatening to come out at the back of her eyes.

Richard looked at her in surprise, his mouth opened at the mention and use of his old superhero name.

"Plus, I didn't want . . . I couldn't let . . ." Raven looked out the window to her left so that her face was not in Richard's line of vision.

"You couldn't let his father know."

Raven didn't say a word.

Richard this time put his hand on her knee that was underneath the sheets of her bed. "Because you're my friend and in respect for all the trust I have for you, for now I will not ask you anything further and I won't tell anyone else about this."

Raven looked at him in shock. She didn't deserve what her friend was giving her. "Richard —"

"No one else knows. I made sure of it. But I only have two more questions."

Raven nodded.

Richard cleared his throat. "First of all, what is the boy's name?"

Raven gave a small, fond smile. "Mark."

Richard nodded once. "Second, what do you know about the word 'clairvoyant'?"

* * *

"I was interrogating him and trying to figure out what else I could get from him, when something happened."

The old team, with the exception of Garfield, were gathered in a room in the underground building. The room looked like it was prepared to be used as a war council room. Or at least the backup one.

Kori looked at Richard questioningly. "What do you mean 'something happened'?"

"He . . . vanished," Victor said slowly.

"Vanished?" Raven asked. "It sounds like some stupid trick old Mumbo would pull."

They all gave reminiscent smiles at the mention of the annoying blue magician and Raven's particular annoyance with the man.

"No one knows," Rick said. "But we do know where the main base is. Or if he was trying to mislead us, the next step to finding out what is going on with . . . everything. Victor, what's the status on Garfield?"

Raven gave a start at the mention of the handsome changeling. Only Richard noticed, and Raven saw him raise an eyebrow at her. She felt her face grow warm and put her hood on.

Kori and Victor were unaware of the brief exchange.

"Gar? Green Bean last time I called him had just finished orientation at _his _new school. If he's diligent, I'd say he will be here by the end of the day. It's only like eleven in the morning."

Richard nodded. "I highly doubt we will make any moves before this day is over. Tomorrow is when I plan for some from our team to go and check out whatever that man gave us."

Raven looked up. "What do you mean by 'some of us'?"

Kori answered before Richard could. "I believe that if we all went to where that man told us to, we would be falling for some sort of trap."

Richard nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. This city would be unprotected. With the entire population in an underground-like city, there is already enough confusion for panic. The last thing the people need is a full out attack while their new heroes had gone off to who knew where."

Raven understood.

"Okay, so until Garfield gets here, I suggest we each split up and check on the civilians. Make sure they know us and that we know them so that we can build up the trust needed to be allowed to protect these people," Richard said aloud.

Victor nodded and Kori walked to stand next to their leader. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I think, Richard, that you should rest. You have been working constantly."

Richard opened his mouth to respond, but then his eyes met Kori's and he slumped in defeat. "Fine. While you do that, I'll . . . I guess I'll rest."

Kori walked with him to the door. "I will walk him to his room to make sure he does not do something that will make him even more tired. Then I will join you two in greeting the people."

Victor and Raven exchanged a few glances and shrugged. They followed Richard and Kori out of the room, and when they went left, Raven and Victor decided to make a right.

Victor faced Raven and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess . . . we should go separate ways. To, you know, cover more ground with meeting new people. Like Richard said."

Raven hesitated then nodded. She gave a small smile and lightly punched his bicep. "I'll see you around."

"You too," he said back with a smile. Then he headed down another corridor and she watched him knock on a door and greet a kid standing in the doorway gaping at his incredible height.

Raven smiled to herself, then went down a different corridor, trying to search for a certain young boy.

* * *

"Raven!" the boy had answered the door on the first knock. His curious eyes looked up at her, taking only a second to recognize the young woman in front of him.

A middle aged woman sat on a chair inside the small room. Raven smiled at the boy and stepped into the room.

There wasn't much to speak of in the room. It looked like a large hotel room with a miniature kitchen, a bunk bed, a small table with a few metal chairs around it, and a living area in the far left corner where there were a couple of rocking chairs around a small television.

The door slid closed behind her and Raven kneeled on the ground as the boy embraced her. "You're okay!"

She winced as his hand rested on her shoulder. "Almost."

"Aunt Tori! Look! Raven's here!"

The woman reading in one of the two rocking chairs looked up and smiled at Raven who smiled back.

Raven looked at her son in amusement as Mark used her name again. "You do know that no one else is here. You don't have to use my name anymore."

The six and a half year old looked into Raven's eyes in confusion. "But you said that if I didn't call you by your real name to make them think you're not my mommy, then me and you would be in danger."

She tousled his dark brown hair in what her friends would consider an uncharacteristic move. "But in this room, everyone here knows exactly who you are."

Tori arose from her rocking chair with a wince. "This old back of mine. Movement just hurts nowadays. My dear. How are you?"

Raven stood up to greet the woman, Mark stood next to her, his arms around her waist. "Tori. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Tori smiled and grabbed Raven in a fond hug. "I promise you he was a dear. Besides, now that I've moved on from being a nanny and have become a full-time second mother to him, it's been enjoyable."

Raven looked startled. "You got the job you wanted?"

Tori shrugged. "Well after you hired me to care for your little one, I didn't have time to manage my other clients. So I kind of got fired. But at the same time I quit. And yes," Tori smiled. "I got the job at the bookstore that I wanted."

"I'm happy for you," Raven said.

"Mommy?" Mark tugged at Raven's cloak.

"Yes, Mark?" Raven looked down at the paler than average kid looking up at her in impatience.

"When can I meet Daddy?" he asked her innocently. His green eyes opened in a wide questioning way.

Raven winced. He had asked this every year since he knew how to talk. She had told him her father didn't know where he was, but that was all the small boy knew. She got a pang in her chest and an almost overwhelming guilty feeling in her stomach whenever he asked this question, and it lasted until she got back to the Titans.

Tori raised her eyebrows and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Raven watched Tori walk away and looked down at the boy in regret. "You know you can't meet him. Not yet. It's still . . . it's still dangerous."

_To whom? _she asked herself. Raven pushed the emotions down and knelt down again so that she was eye level with the small boy.

He hung his head.

"Hey," Raven said as she put a hand under his chin to make him meet gazes with her. "It'll be soon. I promise. For now, show me what Tori said you learned."

The boy grinned and stepped back. "Okay!"

Raven watched as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glowing a pure white, just as hers did whenever her powers activated. Then a small ferret appeared next to him. It was a light shade of green with a familiarity that made Raven's heart skipped a beat.

The ferret walked up to Raven and looked at her in innocent curiosity. Then it crawled up her leg and back before stopping on her shoulder. She scratched it a little behind the ears and gave a small laugh before looking back at her son. He raised a hand and made a fist and the ferret on her shoulder gave a little fond squeak and vanished in a dark cloud that looked a lot like her dark energy.

"That was . . . that was impressive." And she meant it. She hadn't ever really seen his powers before, and had meant to ask Tori about them, but it had always slipped her mind. Thankfully his powers didn't reveal too much about his parentage.

Mark grinned up at her in a way that made her want to swell with pride. "I can only do small animals. I want to make a tiger."

Raven laughed nervously. "Let's not do tigers yet."

There was a knock on the door and Raven, Tori, and Mark whirled around to watch the door slide open.

Mark hid behind Raven's legs underneath her cloak and peeked around her hip. "Raven," he said using her real name in the presence of the stranger. "Who is that?"

Raven looked up at the familiar, handsome, green face in front of her. The changeling smiled at her, his familiar fang poking out of his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late, Rae. Who's your new friend?"

* * *

**Sorry. Another cliffhanger. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Garfield L

**Iason checkin in! I appreciate everyone's reviews; it makes a writer happy. **

***applause; cheers***

**Yes, yes thank you. Now, for the fourth chapter. Filled with mostly character development, and my very own villain!**

***cue evil laugh***

**Just remember my two favorite words: REVIEW and READ.**

**Iason, checking out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 — Garfield L.**

"Hey, little man, what's up?" Garfield knelt down to look at the small child hiding behind Raven's legs. The boy had a pale complexion and curious green eyes with a mop of dark brown hair on his head.

The boy tugged on Raven's cloak again. "Raven?"

Garfield shrugged and looked at Raven as he tilted his head to the side. "I heard you got hit."

Raven brushed her fingers against her injured shoulder. "It wasn't that bad. Really, it was nothing compared to what my father did to me."

Garfield grinned. "If you keep comparing all of your injuries to that experience, then everything is going to sound like nothing."

He stood up. He was glad that he had finally gained some height in the past few years. He remembered when he had woken up one morning to find that he had passed the demoness by a full inch. And then last year when he had her by a full four?

Now he had her by four and a half, and when he looked down at her, he saw the boy peer out from under her cloak.

"I . . ." Garfield watched Raven curiously as she seemed to push something to the back of her mind, "I'm sorry. He's kind of . . . shy."

Garfield smiled at Raven and he saw her dark eyes flick from him to the boy and back again. "You can say hi, you know."

Gar didn't know if she was talking to him or the boy, but both greeted each other simultaneously.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The boy slowly came out from Raven's cloak and looked straight up at Garfield in amazement. Garfield knew exactly what the boy was going to ask before he asked it.

"Why are you green?"

Garfield glanced at Raven and was glad to see her smile at the question.

"A little . . . accident."

The boy's eyes widened. "Were you scared?"

Garfield knelt down. "A little. But no one can faze this guy." He finished with his trademark smile and pointed a thumb at himself.

The boy grinned in admiration and looked up at Raven. "He's green!"

Garfield held down a laugh and looked up at Raven in amusement to see what kind of sarcastic quip she would unleash on the kid. He was surprised when she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

The boy turned back to Garfield in excitement. "I wish I was as brave as you! You should have seen Raven and her friend Mr. Richard kick all those bad guy's butts! They were really brave."

He started to do fake punches and kicks in the air while making smashing and explosion sound effects with his mouth.

"I think I've seen you before," the boy paused as he walked slowly up to where Garfield was squatting and put his hands on the young man's knees. Garfield and the boy slowly began to study each other's faces before the boy began to laugh.

Garfield saw Raven furrow her brow in concern before the boy began to speak and she stopped moving towards the small exchange.

"You're Beast Boy! I saw you in a newspaper that Aunt Tori brought me! You can turn into animals!" The boy's eyes lit up and Garfield gave a wide smile at his newest fan.

The middle aged woman in the kitchen whom Garfield assumed was "Aunt Tori" wiped her hands on a towel before calling across the small room, "You should have heard him when he read about you. He is in love with animals."

Garfield laughed. "Well that's a relief. Animal haters aren't good people."

He looked back at the boy who was still staring at him in admiration. Garfield leaned back until he plopped onto his rear to sit down in a more comfortable position. He spread his legs out so that they made a V in front of him and leaned back on his hands.

"You must be a really smart kid," Garfield said to the boy. He looked up at Raven who was still quietly observing them and patted the ground next to him. "Come on, Rae. Sit down. Relax. You look like I just got into your Mind Mirror again."

At this Raven just rolled her eyes. "Glad you didn't," she said dryly as she sat down next to him with only a few inches in between their fingers.

Garfield ran the material of her cloak between two fingers before letting it fall back into place. "You really don't go anywhere without this thing."

She shook her head. "Not true. There was the party a couple of weeks back. Then there was that time where you made us go to the zoo and then the time when we thought the Tower was burning down (thanks for that one by the way), oh and let's not forget the time when —"

Garfield started laughing and put both hands up in surrender. "Okay! You got me!"

Raven smiled coyly at his amusement and looked back over at the boy who had just sat in front of them mirroring their body positions.

"What's your name, dude?" Garfield asked the kid.

The boy looked at Raven for a second and from the corner of his eye Garfield saw her raise her eyebrows. The boy looked back at Garfield and proudly said, "Mark!" He then smiled and put both hands on his toes and knocked his feet together over and over again.

Garfield's eyebrows shot up in amazement. "Really? Dude! That's my middle name!"

The boy looked again at Garfield in barely concealed awe. "Whoa!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You two."

"US two?!" Garfield said in mock horror and leaned back away from her. "US TWO?"

Mark began to laugh in an infectious little kid sort of way and Garfield continued to look at Raven in mock horror, the corners of his mouth threatening to give way to an enormous grin.

"Got anything else besides those two words, Gar?" Raven raised an eyebrow in a challenge and Garfield finally lost control and laughed along with Mark.

"Mr. Beast Boy?" Mark's voice made it to Garfield's ears and Gar looked over at him. "Can you really turn into any animal?"

Raven's eyes sparkled in amusement at Mark's use of Garfield's old superhero name and Gar found that he highly enjoyed a happily content Raven. It made her . . . glow in a non-demoness sort of way. In a way that made him . . .

He looked back at Mark with a smile. "You can call me . . ." he paused as he thought to himself then looked over at Raven as he said, "Uncle Gar."

Something flashed across Raven's face, and before he could identify what, her face was back to how it had been before, if not a little more tense.

"Really?" she said to him. "That was so expected."

Mark nodded and Garfield continued to answer the boy's question. "And yes. I can turn into any animal. You want to see?"

When Mark nodded in excitement with a large grin on his face, Garfield shrugged his shoulders until his tan jacket fell to the ground and he handed it to Raven. "Hold this, thank you."

She took the jacket and laid it next to her on the other side of her.

Garfield straightened his gray t-shirt and his jeans before he looked at Mark. "Let's see . . . what's your favorite animal that doesn't need water to breathe?"

He watched the kid think for a second.

Man, this kid is smart. Most kids I've talked to can't focus on anything. Let alone understand everything that's going on around them . . .

Mark's face turned into his familiar grin. "Ferret."

Garfield noticed that Raven didn't seem all that surprised at the boy's choice.

"Okay. Ferret. Haven't done this one in a while . . ." Garfield closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he found himself in the body of a ferret.

He had always loved creatures with a natural flexibility and durability. As a ferret or a cat he could be knocked to the moon and back and simply get up with a wounded paw. They were built for tumbling.

He ran in a circle around the boy who was almost squealing with laughter. Then he climbed his way to the top of Mark's head, promptly sitting down once he had made it. The boy reached for him, and Garfield allowed the small hands to handle him. He was surprised at the boy's gentleness through his green fur.

Garfield twitched his nose and the boy put him back on the ground. "Do a flip!" he requested happily.

Garfield jumped in the air and landed on his front two paws. He began walking in small circles in his little handstand, causing Mark to continue to laugh with joy and Raven to watch him with amused eyes.

Garfield got an idea and gave a few little squeaks.

"Gar, are you . . . laughing at me?" Raven asked him her eyes shining and her mouth slightly tipped upwards.

Garfield ran until he was under Raven's cloak. He made his way up her back, his claws clinging to the fabric of her shirt. She started squirming to get him out, but he soon emerged on her shoulder and when her eyes met hers, she froze.

"Garfield . . ."

He gave another chitter and promptly stuck his tongue in her ear. She immediately flung him across the room towards Mark. Halfway there, Garfield turned back into himself and rolled so that he stopped at the boy's feet.

Raven was wiping her ear on her shoulder. "Garfield Logan!"

Mark was dying with laughter, so Garfield felt zero guilt whatsoever.

"I have power too!" Mark said happily.

Garfield tilted his head to the side, his ears standing on attention. "Do you now?"

The boy nodded. "Raven said that if I practiced enough, then my animals would be just as big as yours!"

"You can turn into animals too?" Garfield asked in excitement.

Mark shook his head. "No, but I can —"

The door slid open and Richard stood in the doorway with a rectangular device in his hand. He paused at the sight of Raven standing against the wall cleaning out her ear with her cloak and Garfield laying on his back in front of Mark.

"Raven. Gar. We need to go. Something has come up. Something big."

Raven and Garfield exchanged concerned glances.

Garfield jumped to his feet and picked up his jacket. Raven met him halfway to the doorway.

"You are leaving me?" Mark asked them sadly.

Garfield looked at the boy he had quickly bonded with in sympathy. "We'll be back soon."

"Hopefully," Raven muttered under her breath. She then looked down at Mark with a certain affection that Garfield had never seen her use before, nor imagined her even possessing it. "Mark, I promise you that you will see us soon. I promise we'll stay safe, okay?" she aid softly.

Mark looked down at his feet. "Okay."

As they followed Richard out of the room, Garfield couldn't help but look back at the small boy who was dragging his feet in disappointment as he walked towards the kitchen.

Garfield raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Something about that kid reminds me of someone I know. Or knew."

Raven didn't meet his gaze.

Richard spoke before she did. "And how could that be Garfield? You just met the child for the first time."

And Garfield couldn't find an answer to that.

* * *

Richard had led them to a small room where he had left them in search for Victor and Kori. In the deafening silence that followed, Garfield couldn't help but take advantage of the time alone with Raven to study her closely.

She was obviously aware of his gaze upon her, but she refused to return it. She was leaned against the table in the middle of the room that was firmly bolted to the floor. One leg was outstretched to maintain balance, while her other foot was laying flat on the support of the table. Her arms were crossed against her chest, and her head was turned at an angle away from him, giving him a good profile of her face.

The last time he had taken time to admire her like this had been at the farewell party hosted by the mayor. And now, seeing her in her civilian clothes and her cloak, it made him wonder why they hadn't pursued anything with each other.

"Are you going to say something, Gar?" Raven turned her head towards him with her eyebrows raised, the rest of her face impassive.

"I . . . well I . . .," he felt his face go warm and he rubbed the back of his neck like he did when he grew uncomfortable.

Raven didn't rush him.

"We haven't really had time to talk or hang out or anything . . ." he began awkwardly. "That time with Mark . . . that was fun. I liked seeing you laugh. It was . . . nice."

She gave a small smile and looked down at her shoes. "Well, don't get too used to it."

He gave his small fang-smile. "Ever since you defeated your father, you've been getting progressively . . . looser. Except after we . . ."

Garfield awkwardly trailed off and an even longer awkward silence followed. Finally Raven spoke again.

"I told you that you did nothing wrong. If anything, I am to blame for anything that happened afterwards."

Garfield shook his head. "Anything that happened during, before, and after it should be left alone. It's already happened Raven. I don't understand why everything has to be so tense."

Raven seemed to hesitate before she answered. "Gar," she said his name so softly, he could a barely hear her.

"What, Raven? What excuse do you have now? Why do you keep pushing me away? What are you so afraid of?!" Garfield's voice raised in a gradual crescendo as he continued to talk.

Raven froze and then uncrossed her arms. She walked over to Garfield until there was about a foot and a half between them. Her mouth opened.

"What did I do?" Garfield asked seriously, his voice going deep as he asked the question before she could say anything.

The hopelessness in her eyes made him pause. No. He would not give in that easily. He crossed his arms. And waited.

"I . . . you didn't do anything!" Raven said, frustrated.

He was beginning to get frustrated. There was something she refused to tell him. Whatever he asked her, she always responded in the same way. Her ambiguity and vagueness had always set him on edge, but now after she had conquered her stage of suppressed emotions there was no reason to keep something that he knew was important from him.

"Raven!"

"Sometimes, Garfield, you need to accept that there are some things that some people would like to keep private!" Raven took a step back.

Garfield took a step forward. "I respect you and what you decide to keep to yourself, but now? This?" Gar spread his arms, successfully gesturing to everything. "Raven, I feel like there is something important you aren't telling me. Something that I _should _know about."

Raven didn't meet his gaze and Garfield began to feel a rage he hadn't felt in forever rush through his veins. Then he stopped himself before he did anything he would regret.

Garfield stepped towards Raven and hesitantly reached out for her. She met him halfway and he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

There was a pause in which Raven's body heaved and Garfield realized she was sobbing. He froze, unsure of what to do. Raven had never cried in all the years he had known her. Never.

Her arms went under his and snaked around his shoulders.

Then the door slid open and Richard came in, followed by Kori and Victor. But before he entered, Garfield felt Raven's tremors stop, and her voice whisper in his ear.

"You had every right."

And that left him even more confused than before.

* * *

They followed Richard down the secret underground tunnel, the black suit with the blue bird he wore made it hard to track where he went, but the team managed.

No one had said a word when they saw that they had interrupted a precious moment between the changeling and the half-demon. Instead, both had immediately tuned in to Richard's new plan and information.

Now they followed Knighting through the underground labyrinth that interconnected all of the cities within the 50 mile radius of the capital of California, the events that had occurred hours earlier momentarily suppressed.

They took an impossible amount of twists and turns throughout the maze, and Garfield was beginning to wonder when they would reach the secret base located in between Sacramento and Brinkwell.

Nightwing stopped and Cyborg checked his monitor on his arm. "Looks like there are a lot of mines up ahead. If we want to get through safely, we're going to have to give the security a password of some sort."

Garfield spotted some guards marching back and forth in front of a large metal door.

Raven stepped forward. "Not necessarily . . ."

She created a portal underneath their feet and the team fell through, emerging on what Garfield assumed was the opposite side of the door. The hallway was lit dimly by long, thin rectangular lights lining the ceiling.

The walls and doors along it all looked the same, almost as if they were all made purely out of titanium.

They followed the main hallway to a large opened room; the only lights coming from the electronics board in the center of the round walled room.

"Why does it seem like every single room we go into, the main control board is in the _center _of it?" Garfield asked aloud.

"Enough questions." Nightwing turned towards Cyborg and gave the "go" signal. Cyborg nodded and began to hack into the computer software.

Nightwing looked at Raven and pointed. The half demon nodded and phased out of the room through a portal. Nightwing looked at Garfield.

"Cyborg is hacking into the system. This means he isn't using a designated password. So based on what I figured out, we have five minutes before every alarm in this base go off, alerting everyone something is wrong. We _need _a name!" Nightwing looked at Kori. "Go see if Raven needs back up destroying the communications room." When Kori had left, he looked at Cyborg again. "How much time?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a code so complex. But I'm trying. I think I can figure it out. I'd say ten minutes tops."

Nightwing nodded. "That's what I thought." He flicked his wrist and his metal bow staff extended. "Beast Boy, you ready?"

Garfield nodded and cracked his knuckles. "I was born ready."

The alarms sounded.

"We just need to buy Cyborg five minutes!" Nightwing said loudly over the alarms.

"Maybe more!" Cyborg said back.

"Let's do this," Garfield said as the first rain of footsteps reached his pointed ears.

The first wave wasn't that difficult at all, only the minor soldiers from closer rooms. Then a wave of black clothed men came in bearing guns and staffs that crackled with electricity.

"Be careful," Nightwing warned. "Those may have enough volts of electricity to knock you unconscious immediately."

Garfield nodded as he transformed into a gorilla and roared. He pounded his chest and threw himself on top of the nearest three men. He took one and slammed him into another man. Gunshots rang throughout the small room, and Garfield noticed that the men were careful not to hit the computer.

He raced at a group of men ready to shoot at Nightwing's back at once in the form of a cheetah and growled as he attacked them. They shouted as the giant cat threw them into a nearby wall.

A third wave hit them like a brick. The men were all suited in thick black armor, all wore masks that looked familiar. Almost like —

"_Hold your breaths!" _Garfield shouted as they pulled out their giant weapons and sprayed a dense blue mist.

Garfield held his breath and followed his way to the computer by locating a familiar blue glow. He tapped Cyborg on the shoulder. When the man turned around, Garfield almost let all his breath out in a loud scream. Cyborg's face was covered by some weird mask as well.

"I have a built in gas mask. Hold on, I'm almost done." He unplugged a flash drive and held it up. "Let's get out of here before we all pass out."

Garfield nodded and grabbed Nightwing as they passed him towards the door.

However, the door slid shut before they could reach it, and before Garfield could even think about uttering a word, the sound of fans reached his ears. The mist soon disappeared and Garfield watched the last of it go into the nearby air vents.

"What is —?"

"Hello, former Titans," a smooth, deep voice said from . . . well as far as Garfield could tell . . . everywhere.

They all looked around them, but no one else was there. The room flickered before it was fully illuminated by three large lightbulbs on what was revealed to be a low ceiling.

"Who are you?!" Garfield shouted.

"Someone who has their eyes set on the world, their heart set on the human population, and their hate focused on those who call themselves 'heroes'."

Cyborg, Nightwing, and Garfield found themselves back to back in the empty closed off room.

"I do believe we need to meet soon. However," the voice paused, "I admire your valor and seek to test you a little further."

"Not if we get out!" Garfield turned into a ram and charged towards the door with all he had. When he bounced back and turned back to his regular form, he rubbed his head. "Where are you?"

Nightwing gave a shout. "Aaugh! He knew we were coming all along!"

"Mmhmm," the voice mused. "But I admire your planning, Nightwing. However, I have always known where you were. What you were thinking, what was happening."

Nightwing's jaw clenched and Garfield could tell what he was thinking of. This man acted and thought exactly like Slade. His old nemesis.

Garfield saw Cyborg glance at the flash drive in his hand as he put it away.

"Now, now," the voice tsked. "You don't want to hide that drive. It contains important information."

"And why should we care what you say?" Nightwing growled.

"Because as always, I have the higher ground." As the voice stopped talking, the door slid open to reveal a tall, well built man in a full, shiny armor with all but the top part of his face covered. At his feet completely unconscious were —

"Raven!"

"Kori!"

"Ah," the man said, causing the three heroes to stop in their tracks. "Not quite yet."

He gave them one last look before pulling out a giant looking gun with a large thin needle at the end of it.

"This is filled with a sedative that, if given enough, will induce a full out incurable coma. One where the victim is stuck in a phase where their mind and everything else is fully intact, but they are effectively paralyzed; aware, but trapped within their own mind. Not able to tell their loved ones they love them, not able to laugh at a joke, wrap their arms around another human being, chew their food and enjoy it, or —"

The man was interrupted by a large green tiger slamming into it's back. Everyone looked at Garfield. He put his hands up. "Wasn't me."

"No," said a familiar high voice. "It was me."

Garfield, Nightwing, and Cyborg all watched in amazement as Mark walked forward, eyes glowing. Next to the tiger appeared a lion and both growled and cornered the man with the gun.

"Don't. Touch. My. Friends."

Garfield froze before he jumped in the air with a fist pumped. "_All right little Mark!"_

At Mark's feet, Raven and Starfire began to stir. Mark dropped to his knees and began to shake Raven by her shoulders. "Come on, Raven! Wake up!"

Garfield watched in awe as the kid's eyes returned to normal, his animals still focused on the man in the corner.

The man swung with his gun, but the tiger swiped it so that it skid across the room.

Raven's and Starfire's eyes began to flutter as they began to wake up.

"Mark?" Raven began. "You shouldn't be here —"

Nightwing intervened. "He saved us. We need to go. Now."

They all got up and began to run towards the exit, but Starfire and Raven stumbled. Nightwing grabbed Starfire and draped an arm around his neck.

Garfield ran to help Raven, but she waved her hand. "Get him first."

Garfield didn't hesitate and ran towards Mark.

"Oh, no!" the boy shouted.

Garfield whirled around and saw the man standing up in the corner, the animals gone. With a shout, the man dove at his gun. Garfield transformed into a cheetah and sprinted towards the man, but in that second that it took to get to him, the man had already fired the needle gun.

At Mark.

Raven's scream pierced him more than any bullet ever would, and Garfield ran to catch the boy before he fell.

The man slumped to the ground, obviously worn out, and the team took their chance.

"RUN!"

"Raven!" Garfield called. Raven had just picked up Mark and was inspecting him with tears in her eyes. "Come on!"

He transformed into a horse, and felt Raven's and Mark's weight on his back. As he and the rest of the team hurried back, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting room for an hour now. Raven had clung to Garfield the entire time going in between emotional phases where she was either completely calm, or completely broken down.

Nightwing had taken Starfire to a secure room and had made a point of guarding her room while she rested.

Cyborg had left a while back to check to make sure the people of the city were okay.

Garfield now found himself sitting on a couch with his arms wrapped around a shaking Raven. She wasn't crying anymore, she was just . . . shaking. And that scared him the most.

They both looked up as the doctor and the micro-analyst Cyborg had found walked out into the room.

"Well?" Garfield demanded.

"We don't know what to think. We need a few more days to study what has been ejected into his system before we can make any promises. However, —"

"We need him better now!" Raven exploded.

Garfield reeled back in shock. This was the first time in the hour they had been here that he had seen her angry.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," she said as she leaned back into Garfield.

The doctor nodded. "I understand how much this boy means to you. I'll be sure to notify you as soon as something happens. Both of us will. Until then, I can't say anything else. I'm sorry."

They both left, shooting sympathetic glances towards the two heroes.

"I should have protected him instead of going after that man," Garfield said quietly.

"No." Raven's voice got a little deeper and stronger. "There was no way you could have gotten there in time. He shouldn't have been there."

Garfield rubbed his hand along her back soothingly. "Don't worry too much, Rae. He's a strong kid."

It wasn't long before Raven had worn herself out and was softly snoring into Garfield's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her fine purple tinted hair as he gazed at the door that led to Mark. The door Nightwing had assigned guards to, and the one that no one was allowed to enter until the doctors had made everything better.

He looked down at Raven. "I'll do whatever I can to help him. And to help you."

As if she heard him, she snuggled closer, and Garfield felt his heart lurch in a painfully amazing way.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Garfield L

**Sorry it's shorter than normal, guys. But so much happens here. It's the moment of truth! More shall come later. Have fun, enjoy and (say it all with me . . .):**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 — Garfield L.**

Garfield was more than honored that Raven had decided that she felt the most comfortable expressing her feelings to him than anyone else on other team. Since the day that Mark fell victim to the Mystery Man's special tranquilizer, he and Raven had finally recrossed that line of discomfort and comfort for around the third time since he had ever met her.

It wasn't necessarily that he was thankful that Mark had been hit, but he was thankful that out of this horrible situation, something positive had arisen out of it. The only problem was, he didn't know exactly whether or not Raven knew what kind of affection she was openly showing towards him or not.

Sometimes they would be sitting down, talking in each other's arms, looking out a window or sitting on the roof of the building in the dangerous open, when all of a sudden it would be as if Raven had caught herself doing something forbidden and she would either draw away emotionally, or would physically remover herself from him.

Garfield understood her reluctance to accept any type of affection from another being, especially after being attacked by Malchior, her father, and basically everyone who she ended up hurting through her emotions in her dark past.

It had been a month since little Mark had gotten hit, and during that time, Cyborg had been keeping the boy's body healthy and clean through some process he refused to even think about.

Starfire and Nightwing had made it a thing to stay in Nightwing's room or office creating a profile for the Mystery Man that had incited whatever revolt happening against who knew what.

Raven . . . Garfield was worried about her. She had spent more time with him that before, however she also had made it a habit to sit at Mark's bedside for hours, and go even longer without food, water, or rest. The only times she removed herself for the room was to clean herself, or to follow Garfield away for a break.

He had tried making her smile again, laugh; see that humor and amusement sparkle in her eyes again. But to no avail.

She had some sort of special affection for the little boy that Garfield did not fully understand; one that he almost envied. But he knew she had her reasons.

Garfield didn't know what to think anymore. Whenever he was around Raven or watching Mark for her alone, his subconscious reared up like a lion desperate to get his attention about something in his face.

But every time he tried to figure out what it was, he stopped himself. Maybe it was a fear that he knew he would end up hurting something important to him, or maybe it was just fear in general what his subconscious was trying to say.

Whatever the case, Garfield knew that in the here and now, this boy needed to get better.

He walked into Mark's room. It was late at night, possible a little after midnight, so it wasn't a surprise that he saw Raven in a chair next to Mark's bed, slumped over the edge of the bed fast asleep.

He sighed and walked over to a nearby closet where he drew out a blanket and covered the demoness with it. Even though she had a habit of wearing her cloak around, he knew that she still got cold.

Garfield studied the demoness openly, feeling the least amount of self consciousness possible due to the late hour and the peaceful stillness present in the room.

She definitely needed the sleep. The dark rings appearing underneath her eyes were more defined than he remembered, and even with just one lamp to illuminate the entire room, Garfield could see her facial features in a more defined way than before. Her entire body was thinner. More exhausted.

Garfield clenched his fists. They needed to find a cure. Surely Cyborg, the doctor, and the micro-analyst had seen _something _in the boy's blood sample.

His eyes went from Mark to Raven and back to Mark again. The boy had a special attachment to Raven. It was peculiar in a way that sprung many different theories into his head that if he spoke aloud would definitely get him into trouble. But the way the boy seemed to look at Raven before he did or said certain things as if asking her permission, or the way he hugged Raven around the waist without hesitation or fear that she would toss him out the window . . .

Or maybe it was the way they shared these looks when they though no one would notice. Garfield knew there was some sort of bond between the two that he would get to the bottom of. Of course, he would do it quietly. Raven would kill him if she thought he had any doubts about her or the boy.

They shared a lot in common. The way they thought, the way their eyes reflected almost zero of what they felt when they wanted to keep to themselves, their pale skin, the soft jawline and the fine hair . . .

The door slid open before Garfield could finish his thoughts. He whirled around to see Richard standing in the doorway, dressed in civilian clothes.

"You're up too, huh?" Richard asked quietly.

Garfield gave a small smile. "It's not like I can leave these two alone like this."

"Ever since we opened up the room for visitors, only you, Raven and his Aunt have come in here. Not including the people providing for him."

Garfield watched Richard walk across the room and run his hand lightly through the kid's hair with a soft touch. "Where's Star?" Garfield asked his friend.

"Asleep." Rick sat down in a chair against the wall and put his thumb, index, and middle finger all on his forehead and began to massage his temples.

Garfield sat on the ground next to his friend and they both sat in a comfortable silence. Garfield looked up at his friend who looked so very exhausted. "What have you discovered so far?"

Richard shook his head. "All we know is that he doesn't normally physically confront his enemies, he wants the world, and I think he's beginning to start some sort of revolution against superheroes and people with powers."

Garfield shook his head in disbelief. How could a man be so secretive and so . . . powerful at the same time? "Why do you think he looked so tired when he had fired the sedative?"

Richard shrugged. "I don't know. Cyborg thinks the man has some sort of physical limitation such as a disease or something that prevents him from moving around for very long with a lot of energy."

"But there's not definitive proof."

"Yeah," Richard answered, tired.

Garfield thought back to the night of the raid. "The base wasn't heavily guarded at all."

"So?"

"Well, you said that something important was there. Something that was valuable to the other side. We got that, and only one person got hit. Men only came to defend their base _after _we broke in."

Richard folded both hands together and placed them underneath his chin. "What are you saying?"

"That he obviously wanted us to get it. The way he talked to us, the way he's treated us . . . I think he's playing a game with us. We just have to get through it to discover what he wants."

"I'm afraid that if we take to long, Gar, then it'll be too late. This entire situation is frustrating. It's not going _anywhere_!"

There was a flash of light outside the window and both Garfield and Richard looked over. A small blue object was hovering outside the window. It took a moment for Garfield to realize that it wasn't a blue object, the object was omitting a blue light. Into the room. As if it were . . . looking at them.

"What in the world —?"

Richard didn't finish his sentence and Garfield watched as the drone like thing projected a hologram image.

Garfield grinned in excitement. "I've always loved Star Wars."

Both heroes rose to their feet to get a better look at the image in the center of the room.

A familiar man in dark titanium armor covering his body except for the top part of his face stood in the room with them. Gar's smile faded.

"You want to know more about me, I know." The man's voice was oddly smooth for a voice confined inside a suit. "But I want to know more about you. Lots more. All I ask is a vial of each of your team's blood, Mr. Grayson, and then we'll . . . talk."

Richard exchanged surprised glances with Garfield.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are. And you know who I am. Or who I was. Tomorrow night, nine o'clock, on the roof of your little . . . 'hideout'."

The way the man said "hideout" told Garfield he already knew exactly where they were and who they were keeping in there.

Richard's brow furrowed and Garfield's hair stood on end on the back of his neck. Something had just made the room really tense.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. But you have my word. On my mother's grave, this is an encounter that will happen without violence. Good day, Mr. Grayson — and Mr. Logan."

Garfield and Richard could only watch as the drone object flew away with a slight hum, leaving them more confused than ever.

Richard looked at Garfield in shock. "Did he just —?"

"Yup."

"With a —?"

"Yup."

"And he knows we —?"

"Mmhmm." Garfield looked at Richard with a raised eyebrow. "You know you have no choice but to go and meet him. He has the potential to tell us how to make Mark right again."

"He said it was incurable," Richard said pointedly.

Garfield shook his head. "I have a feeling he wasn't telling the full truth when he said that. Call it animal instincts, but I have a feeling he's had experience with that sedative before."

"So what do you recommend?"

Gar shrugged and faced Richard. "You and me, or you and me plus the entire team go up there," he pointed up with his pointer finger, "at nine o'clock tomorrow night and figure out what that dude wants with us and with the kid."

Both of them looked at Mark on the bed and Raven who had fallen asleep with her head in his small lap.

"It's our only chance." Garfield looked at Raven in sympathy. "_Her _only chance."

He noticed Richard was looking at him funny and crossed his arms across his chest. "What?"

"Has . . . has Raven mentioned anything about Mark that would seem a little odd?" Richard asked him, studying him closely.

Garfield was surprised for a moment. "The only thing I've noticed is that she seems to . . . really love this kid. I don't know why." He looked at Richard with mild suspicion. "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

Richard shrugged. "I always do. The thing is, you'll have to wait for Raven to tell you what she wants when she wants. If you have any doubts, and suspicions, I suggest you wait until she decides to trust you with what she knows." He paused. "Garfield . . . when was the last time you . . . well . . ."

Garfield didn't understand what his friend was trying to awkwardly ask him.

Richard continued. "The last time you . . . slept with someone?"

Garfield paused. Should he tell his friend about the little fling he had shared with the young woman currently asleep in the room, or avoid the question all together? He decided to trust Rick.

"To be honest," Garfield rubbed the back of his neck in the awkward tension in the room, "I haven't since . . . well around . . . six, seven years now."

Richard's eyes flicked towards Mark then back to Garfield. "Hmm. He's about six, that boy is. Now, that was a good age to be." Richard clapped Garfield on the shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning. I think I may try to rest tonight. Especially because of what's coming tomorrow."

"Yeah . . ." Garfield said half listening as his friend exited the room. The door closed shut softly behind him.

Mark was around six years old. The last person he had slept with had been the demoness in the room around seven years ago and then . . .

In his mind he saw Mark's eyes, his hair, his face. He saw the boy's joy, his seriousness, his fear. His repressed emotions, his glowing white eyes, his calm, intelligent presence. He saw the boy's humor, the way he knew how to get her to smile, the way he carried himself around his animals. Oh, crud. The animals. Garfield hadn't thought about it until now. The animals. Those lightly green tinted animals, with black markings and white eyes . . .

_No. That's . . . that's impossible. _

But was it?

"You wouldn't, Rae. You wouldn't just live a life without telling me." Garfield began to hyperventilate, the walls felt as if they were closing in.

The boy. So precious to her. So familiar to him. How had he not —?

"No. NO!" Garfield couldn't help but raise his voice.

Raven began to stir, and Garfield froze. He knew he was looking at her with all of his emotions boiling under the surface of his eyes.

She groggily sat up. "Gar? What —?" Then she saw the look in his eyes, on his face, in his posture. Raven's groggy state immediately went away and guilt began to pool into her eyes. She slowly stood up. "Gar —"

He flinched and took a step back. She knew. She knew he knew. And he didn't care. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't hold down the storm raging under the surface. He didn't want to explode. Not here.

"Why?" He heard his voice choke up in the middle of the one syllable word. "Why, Raven?"

"I —," Raven stopped and he saw hopelessness arise in her dark eyes, and he knew that there didn't exist a single excuse that would ever justify the years of deceit she had pulled over him. Over the team. Over her friends. Her family.

Garfield took another step back as she took a step forward.

"I was afraid!" she finally said. Garfield felt the betrayal deep inside him. It cut deeper than a sword, pierced him more accurately than an arrow, and would leave a scar darker than Terra.

Tears began to pool in her eyes. "I was afraid, okay? Of Rick, of Jump, of the media . . . of the way you would act."

None of this made sense to him. None of it.

"At first, I had to leave. Richard had struck a friendship with the mayor and it wasn't like I could show up in front of the world as part of the 'honorable Titans' with a baby developing within me!"

Garfield swallowed his betrayal. "So you left," he whispered. It was all he could manage.

Raven took a step closer, and Garfield took another one back. Hurt flashed across her eyes, but all Garfield could think was that she deserved it. Raven stopped moving.

"At first it was to protect the image of the Titans. Then, after everything died down, it had been over a year. How could I face you . . . all of you . . . with something like that after so long?"

Seven years of shame, of fear, of anguish and guilt were finally all in Raven's eyes and Garfield saw himself reflected in there somewhere. She had been gone a year. That was nine months and then some. Everything fell into place; every little painfully scarring piece was falling into place.

"We would've accepted you still. _I _would have accepted you still!"

Raven shook her head. "You were still in a relationship. One that you didn't end until a year and a half ago. I couldn't do that to you. You had told me you were in love with her," Raven's voice cracked and she stopped and looked down at her feet.

"So I let it be. I left things how they were."

Garfield didn't want to hear it. He couldn't handle this anymore. He began to shake his head and step towards the window.

"Gar —!" Raven began, but stopped when he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You don't understand. I never said her name when I told you I was in love with someone. I only gave you a description of someone of someone else, someone I knew; someone that I had fallen in love with."

Raven looked at him in confusion through everything else floating around in her gaze and he saw a tear make it's way down her face. Garfield looked away so he could resist the temptation to comfort her and to forgive her.

Seven. Years.

"Raven." Garfield didn't say anything else, but everything he felt in that moment, every ounce of betrayal, hurt, pain, grief — all of it he fit into that one word. That one name.

She choked back a sob and he looked at her one more time before he transformed into an eagle and flew out through the window and into the open air.

* * *

"AAAUGGHH!" Garfield smashed his fist into the dummy. "GGAAAAAHHHGG!" He slammed his foot into it. "RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" He turned into a lion and tore it to pieces.

Garfield stood in his normal form and looked around at the abandoned dojo he had flown into.

Every standing dummy had been clawed, chewed, torn, broken, peeled, ripped, and/or shredded.

Garfield breathed heavily, wearing only his pants and his belt. He had lost his shoes across the room as he had given his first kick. His shirt he had thrown to the side when he began to sweat.

The room no longer felt like it was closing in, but Garfield could feel his emotions beginning to. He sat down in a corner and put his head in his hands.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why?" His voice choked and he realized there were tears coming out of his eyes.

Why couldn't she have seen how much he cared for her? How much he would have listened to her? Why didn't she trust them? Why didn't she tell them? Why?

"WHY?!" He roared and turned into a gorilla and picked up a punching back and began to pound it until it burst.

"Because she loved you," came a voice from behind him.

Without hesitation, Garfield turned around and roared at the intruder without looking to see who it was.

Richard put his hands in his jacket pockets and merely waited until Garfield had calmed down.

Garfield turned back into himself and turned so his back was to his friend.

"I know you want to be alone right now, man, but you need to see it from her side. She was _protecting _us. Protecting those we knew. Protecting Mark."

"So. You knew." It was more of a statement than a question.

Richard didn't answer him directly, but both knew what would have happened if Richard had blatantly told him the truth.

"She went out of town. She didn't tell anyone where she was going or why. First to protect the Titan's image. If she had exposed herself, the government would not have allowed us to train a whole new generation of Titans. They would have closed us down. Secondly, she did this to protect us. If she had told us, what could have happened? Especially then. You were in a relationship, she had a child. Arguments would have happened and we would have been torn apart from the inside out."

Garfield was still silent, his broad shoulders heaving from his emotions and the raging fit he had thrown earlier.

"By the time you ended your relationship, it was too late. She knew what would happen. She knew what you would think of her, what you would do. And she didn't know what you would think and what you would do. You could have turned back into The Beast and torn her and her child apart. You could have left her and the team for good in a fit of emotions. You could have stayed on the team and ignored her for the rest of your life. You could have personally made sure the child stayed hidden. Or just maybe you could have accepted everything and lived your life happily.

"Out of all of those options, Gar, which sounds likely? That you'll stay the happy father? The supportive friend? The loving partner?"

Garfield closed his eyes. He knew Richard was right but he couldn't think about this now. He just . . . he just couldn't.

Gar felt Richard's eyes on his back.

"I came to tell you something important, something you needed to hear."

"And what's that?" Garfield snapped.

Richard ignored his anger and spoke with a coldness to match. "If you do anything to personally hurt Raven or Mark, I swear to you as your old leader that I will do anything it takes to make you sorry."

Then he turned around and began to leave.

"What then?!" Garfield shouted after him. "It's now a fight to see who wins her?!"

Richard shook his head sadly. "You don't understand Garfield. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. Anyone can tell you who has my heart. What about you Garfield? Who and what has yours?"

And when Garfield didn't answer, Richard disappeared into the moonless night, leaving darkness and a cool breeze in his wake.

Garfield sat down against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his chin on them. He closed his eyes.

_I can wait. But that doesn't mean I have to forgive. Not yet. Not now. _

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 — Raven

**Okay, so I hope this chapter flows well. I've been really distracted lately with a bunch of stuff so please forgive me if it seems a little . . . off. **

**Anyway, did you know that Tantalus is the name of a man in Greek legends punished by the gods to live forever without tasting food or drink? Yup. **

**Also: Sorry for the delay, enjoy and REVIEW. **

**I appreciate the fact that so many of you guys are getting into this story. As always, thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 — Raven**

She knew that he had every right to be angry with her. In fact, if it were up to her, she would be angry with herself. Which she was. Once he had left the room in a flurry of emotions that the empath could not bear, she had given Mark one more careful glance to make sure he was okay, and then phased onto the roof of the building.

Once there, Raven began to pace, alone except for her thoughts, he worries, the wind, and the moonless sky full of stars.

Why didn't he understand? It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted to tell him. Every fiber of her being had screamed at her whenever he was in the same room as her. Mark was everything to her, and he was in danger.

Oh, gods. She had blown it. Garfield's eyes had shown him so much. Pain. Anguish. Loss. Betrayal. And all because of her. It was something she didn't know if she could handle.

Everything that she had tried to protect had blown up in her face — as if she didn't know that it would eventually. The thing was, she had expected it to happen a lot sooner. She had subconsciously _hoped _it would happen a lot sooner. But then it had dragged out. Turned days into weeks into months into years.

Raven fell to a sitting position, overwhelmed with the emotions running through her head, and put her head in her hands. Living a lie was harder than it looked. She knew that on the outside, everyone thought she had everything figured out — that her life was peaceful enough to keep a blank face, a calm presence, an emotionless voice.

The fear that had boiled under the surface of her skin for years had been beyond anything she had ever faced before. She hadn't lied about her fear of society and of their opinion of her. She knew that if Garfield had found out during his relationship he would have been torn between the right thing to do and the thing he wanted to do.

His turmoil would have caught everyone's attention; even people beyond the Titans Tower would have learned about it and then everything she and the team valued would have been torn down.

And then just now . . . she knew that Garfield's green eyes would be imprinted in her mind for the longest time and the only way that image would disappear would be if he looked at her with full forgiveness. The way he was carrying on, she knew that it would take almost forever for that to happen.

Raven felt lost. There was nothing she could think of to do. How did one deal with a situation like this.

_Tell him the full truth. _

Raven gave a start at her conscious' words. There was a reason she had held back for so long. Dangerous people would do dangerous things to heroes' loved ones if it meant victory, and if there was one thing about Raven, it was that she never held anything from her friends unless it was something huge. Something more than just her own pride.

Raven felt a light breeze and he cloak fluttered around her body. She glanced up and felt a familiar presence.

"Not now, Richard."

"Actually, Richard left a while ago," said a familiar voice.

Raven looked up and twisted around to find herself looking at a familiar old face.

"Tori?"

The older woman sat down next to Raven and looked up at the stars. "You know, child, everyone has moments where everything seems as if it will crash down upon your shoulders and there's nothing you can do to help it. But in reality, the thoughts of having no way to solve your problem only makes the matter worse."

Raven sighed and put her hands on her face. "I don't know what's right anymore," she said, her words muffled.

Tori glanced over at the empath in sympathy. "The man was going to figure it all out eventually, and you should be grateful he did when the boy was this young. Imagine how the man would react if his child had lived a life without a father figure."

Raven sighed. "What if I got into my own way? What if I had just taken the chance and told him when I first knew? What if everything that had happened . . . hadn't?"

Tori didn't say a word, nor did she move a muscle.

Raven continued and she couldn't figure out if she was talking to her old friend sitting next to her or to aloud to her confused conscious.

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I made a huge mistake."

"I think you did what you had to do." Raven looked at Tori as she continued. "You were protecting the people you love. You're a hero. That's what you do, isn't it? Protect the people you love and those who are innocent."

Raven opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Unless you also have other motives for keeping this hidden," Tori seemed to be asking her.

Raven shook her head. "No."

"Then you have already exposed something that's been waiting to be exposed. The young man does have a scar that you inflicted upon him, and it's one that will stay there for a really long time. Every time he sees you, the boy, himself in a mirror —"

Raven flinched. "Okay . . . I get the point . . ."

Tori continued. "But when this wound _does _scar over, it'll only succeed in securing your trust for each other. I see a bond there that I don't think you two see yourselves. Call me a pestering old woman, but these old eyes have experience."

When there was another silence, Tori slowly rose to get up and began to walk away.

"Thank you," Raven said softly into the night air. She didn't think the woman had heard her until Tori responded just as softly.

"You're welcome."

Raven then sat on the roof, her emotions threatening to get out again reminding her of her life in the Titans Tower.

Raven sighed. She didn't just wound the person she was trying not to, she had also wounded herself. And she didn't know how any of this was going to fix itself.

* * *

Raven hadn't slept the entire night, and when Richard called the entire team into the room he had adapted into his study, it was obvious that Garfield hadn't either.

There was a tension in the room from both the anticipation of what Richard and Garfield had reported — and from the coolness between herself and the changeling.

"Why nine o'clock?" Starfire asked curiously.

Richard shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is that we need to be on guard. He knew everything as we were doing it, he knew who was in that room, he knew more than he should. _So, _as a precaution I want both Victor and Kori to make sure that everyone stays in their rooms. For now everyone is allowed to wander wherever, but I don't want to risk the lives of innocent people."

Victor and Starfire exchanged glances before they seemed to agree with what was being asked of them.

"We're just worried about you, man," Cyborg said.

"Yes, we do not want you getting hurt. _I _don't want you getting hurt," Starfire added.

Richard smiled. "I will not be alone. Garfield and Raven will be with me."

"Are you sure that Victor and Star won't need help keeping the people safe?"

Raven noticed the undertones of what Garfield was asking and it made her involuntarily flinch. He still refused to meet her gaze, and she decided she would stop trying until he came to her.

Something flashed across Richard's face at Garfield's question before he answered. "No. I need both of you with me for this. One person is not going to be enough, and Raven's powers could come in handy if we need a quick escape. You were present for the message given, and he even acknowledged it — you're both coming."

Raven noticed that Cyborg and Starfire looked a little taken aback at the delivery of Richard's order. She noticed that Garfield had begun to bristle and apparently so did Victor.

"What's wrong with you, man?" he asked Garfield. "You're getting worked up about nothing."

Raven knew that was not the thing to say. Garfield rounded on Victor.

"What gives you the right to ask me about '_nothing_'? It's none of your business!" Everyone watched in shock as Garfield marched out of the room, letting the door slide closed behind him.

Everyone looked at Victor.

"I just wanted to see if he was okay. I may have to check him to be sure he hasn't encountered any more of that stuff that made him turn into the Beast with Adonis a long time ago," Victor said thoughtfully.

Richard's eyes flickered towards Raven and she immediately looked down, successfully avoiding his gaze.

"No. Just let him cool down," Richard said aloud. "I guess this ends this brief meeting. Just remember, I think it'd be safe for everyone to be in their rooms by eight thirty."

As everyone trailed out, Richard walked up behind Raven who had turned to watch them leave and touched her on the shoulder. She whirled around and looked at him in shock. His deep blue eyes searched her dark ones and she felt the guilt wash over her body again.

"You know he knows." Raven knew her voice sounded tired.

Richard continued to study her as he spoke. "I just want to make sure that both of you are okay. I understand what both of you are feeling; I do. I just want you to make sure your emotions don't distract from your duty for now."

Raven nodded. "Don't worry."

Richard gave a small smile and Raven pulled back from him and sighed. "I guess I'll go back to Mark's ro —"

"No. Not today. Not again. Raven, as your friend, I ask that you please take a nice shower and relax. Take a nap. Read a book. Do something to take your mind off of all of," he swung his arms wide, "this."

Raven appreciated his concern, but for once she was getting a little annoyed at him for constantly badgering her about her well-being. Even though she knew he was right.

"I . . . I guess I will take some time alone."

Richard nodded slowly. "Okay. Just remember when we need to be back together."

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "As if I'd forget." Then she turned around and left, her mind in a thousand different places, and each place ended up showing her a handsome, smiling, carefree, green face open and ready to take her close.

* * *

The entire morning was a boring blur for Raven. She had taken a shower as her friend had suggested, then spent the rest of the morning wandering aimlessly down the halls. Whenever she ran into someone she had come to know who lived in the city, she would have a short conversation, same with the other members of her team, but when she saw _him _at the other end of a hall or coming out of a room, he always took one look at her and marched in the other direction. Whenever he had to walk by her, he always made sure that no part of him or his clothing even touched her.

Raven knew he was beyond furious with her and was still trying to cope with what he had just learned. It was exactly how she had felt when Terra had betrayed them all. Shock. Fury. Everything a haze of unbelievable hurt.

Raven merely kept her head down whenever they passed. Lunch was the worst, however, in her opinion.

She had gone up to the line formed next to Tori and they had a simple conversation, but she knew that every now and then the older woman was looking at her in concern and sympathy. Raven chose not to acknowledge it. She may have mastered her Rage and other emotions, but she knew that if she allowed herself to be pushed too far, her powers would make the place explode into a gazillion bits.

They approached the food line and got their sandwiches, fruit and drinks and made their way to sit down at an empty table. On their way, Raven tripped and when she had regained her footing, found herself face to face with the one person who had purposefully been avoiding her the entire morning.

"I need through," he said coldly, not looking at her eyes.

Raven felt something inside her choke at the sound of his voice and she stepped aside, unable to say anything in return. He stepped around her without acknowledging her and moved towards the salad bar.

Raven had turned away from him, unable to look at him for too long and made her way to where Tori was sitting. The older woman put a hand over one of hers and they ate in silence.

The afternoon was one she spent locked up in her room, not being able to handle being around him. She began reading, but soon gave up once she realized she had been reading the same sentence over and over and over again without digesting any of it.

Raven ran a hand down her face. Why did his opinion impact her so much? Why had it begun to bother her? It hadn't before that night. But after . . .

She heard voices on the other side of her door. She knew it had to be people from the team because their rooms were the only ones on this level. The only rooms above ground.

Raven walked over to the door and rested her ear carefully against it. It was Richard and Starfire.

She heard Richard mutter something in deep undertones and Starfire giggle in return.

"You know we have an hour until we're all supposed to gather," Richard said softly.

"An hour is enough time."

Raven heard silence and she thought they had gone away when she heard someone making a moaning sound. _Oh. Kissing . . ._

The kissing continued until she heard Richard's voice speak again, this time a little deeper. "I agree. An hour is _plenty _of time."

Starfire gasped and Raven heard one pair of footsteps making their way down the hall, telling her that Richard had lifted Starfire into his arms.

Raven took a step away from the door. The affection she had inadvertently witnessed had made her stomach clench in a way that didn't make her happy with herself. She felt . . . jealous of their open, carefree affection with each other. Sad because she had never truly experienced anything like that. And as of now, Raven was pretty sure she never would.

Raven put her back against the door and slid down so that she was sitting down. Her thoughts were muddled and for the first time in a long time, Raven didn't know what to do.

She stayed in that position, mentally preparing herself for the encounter that had Richard on his toes (obviously not as much as she had previously thought).

When the time came, she headed towards the roof; creating a portal in her wall there so she didn't have to walk and have a chance encounter with the man avoiding her.

She found herself alone on the roof of the building, telling her that she was the first one there. It wasn't long before Richard and Garfield arrived together.

Richard looked at Raven a little bit. "You look more rested," was all he said before he looked towards the setting sun.

Raven followed his gaze and saw a dark shape that was getting closer. This was the guy who had hit her son. Raven's fists involuntarily clenched, and she felt her body tighten.

No one said anything as the man in the suit got off of what looked like some sort of air speeder. Three men followed behind him, dressed in white robes.

"For someone who promised no violence, you look awfully guarded."

The man tilted his head to the side, and Raven saw that his eyes were almost a gold color. He studied each of them closely with those eerie eyes before he spoke. Raven got chills down her spine at his voice. She had forgotten had deep and how smooth it was. Tantalizing. Calm. Treacherous.

"I could say the same thing to you, Mr. Grayson."

Richard pulled five vials out of his back pocket, each labelled with the Titan's names and filled to the brim with dark red blood. Raven's chest tightened at the thought of this man with her blood.

"Now, before I give you these, I want you to answer a few of my questions," Richard growled.

The man merely tilted his chin up, indicating he was listening.

"First of all, what do you want? What's your goal?"

The man gave a chuckle. "My goal? My 'goal' as you put it dear Mr. Grayson is to make this world a better place. A place where people can live without the fear of those with abilities like your friends."

Richard's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Many people who have powers use them to help others! Metropolis, Gotham, Jump. Anyone in those cities will describe 'people like my friends' as heroes!"

"Ah. But who's to prevent them from doing something rash? Something bold? Something . . . frighteningly illegal?"

"I don't understand."

The man's eyes crinkled at the edges, and Raven knew he was smiling behind his mask. "You wanted to know who I am. Well I'll tell you. I was a boy, abandoned and orphaned. When the orphanage could no longer support . . . kids like me," the man spat the phrase, "we were forced to live on the streets. I did what you do. I helped people. Saved them. Looked out for them. Eventually I lucked out. A nice couple were grateful enough to adopt me after I saved their lives. I got an education, I grew up, and you know what I realized? I felt nothing. No happiness, no fulfillment."

Raven realized that story sounded familiar. Something that she had once heard in the news somewhere at sometime . . .

"You're Davis Wilfred. The politician," Richard said slowly in amazement.

The man's voice went cold. "I was. I no longer fight for the rights of this despicable race we call humanity. There was a night quite like this one. Cool, dark, beautiful. A man was walking across the street looking at his phone, and a drunk driver was speeding around the corner. I stood on the sidewalk not ten feet from the man. And you know what I did?"

Raven knew the answer before the mad man answered his own question.

"Nothing. And you know what? I felt almost nothing. Almost. There was a tingling in the back of my neck. A sense of thrill. So I decided to see what would happen if I purposefully brought one's doom."

He paused, and Raven could only look at the man in shock. He spoke of this as if it were nothing. As if it were merely a story he could tell in the middle of a public courtyard.

Richard took a step forwards from her right. His face was contorted in anger, his body ready to fight.

"You killed your parents."

The man was smiling again. "I never had any parents. And you know what? I felt absolutely nothing when those two people were dead. It was a shame really. I expected something to happen. But, you can't wish for everything. I quit my career, I set out to do bigger things, plan bigger stunts. I realized the thrill came from hurting people I didn't know. People who deserved to be punished. People too stupid to realize what was coming to them.

"But then I was attacked. A man with the power to burn caught me heading home from a job and left me to die. I fixed myself up and now I live like this." He gestured to his own body. "I had enough money, so why not get the man back? Why not take his abilities like he took mine. I can live like a regular human being except I cannot breathe without this to aid me. I cannot walk without this to aid me, and I am incapable of eating or drinking. The food and drink those around me eat torturing me, sitting outside of reach."

Richard spoke again. "Not all with powers are like that."

"Oh I know. It just gave me an excuse to build up an army. To supply them with weapons. To create drones in the place of the number of men lacking to achieve that which I desire."

There was a pause that Raven was sure Wilfred had left there for dramatic elements.

"An empire stretched across the globe."

Richard snorted. "World domination? How do you think you'll achieve that? CIA, NSA, and every other government agency will fight to bring you down."

The man smiled again. "No. They won't. You see, my army is beyond the underground forces building underground. It's much bigger than the army your mentor and his friends believe they've discovered without my knowing. Man people in many different places — high places, might I add — are sympathetic to my cause."

"You're bluffing."

Raven gave a start at Garfield's voice. It was the first thing he had said the entire exchange.

"I don't know," Richard said slowly. "A man who's supposed to be dead is standing in front of us."

Raven now knew where she had seen the man's face and his name. The burning. It had gone worldwide. He had been claimed dead. All that remained was a foot. Which obviously he had replaced. Raven decided not to dwell on it the thought too much.

"Why?" Richard asked the man. "Why tell us this if we're your enemy? Why so open?"

The man put both hands behind his back. "Why, Mr. Grayson, I thought you would have realized by now, I needed your blood. You and your friends'. I told you everything you needed to know."

Richard walked steadily forwards, his eyes flicked between the man in front of him and his two guards staring impassively straight without blinking. Wilfred took the vials and a part of his mechanical suit opened up to reveal a snug place made to hold the vials. He stuck them in and closed his suit.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson. Another thing, if I may."

Richard walked backwards, never turning his back on the man and made his way back to between Raven and Gar.

"You should have learned by now that all villains are prone to deception."

Drones arose from all sides of the roof, and slowly closed in so that the heroes were forced back to back.

"I am so sorry, but a dead man cannot carry on living with people know he is doing so. I shall make good use of your DNA." Wilfred got back on the speeder, his guards not following. "Finish them," he said. Then he sped off, disappearing from sight.

"Great," was all Raven could say, her mind temporarily distracted from the enemies closing in on them.

"Attack. Now." Richard had just finished his command when the drones began to fire at them.

Raven lost sight of her friends in the flurry of attacks, and focused on bringing the drones down. She fired her dark energy at them and soon found it did nothing to them but give them more power.

"Alright then. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The portion of the roof of the building broke free and slid in the air into a mass of drones, causing them to fall to the ground below with the concrete on top of them. She then turned around and kicked another approaching drone, but only managed to hurt her heel in the process. The things were solid.

"This is annoying," she muttered to herself. "Richard! Garfield! Move!"

Both immediately got behind her from who knew where.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The entire roof with the exception for the section they were standing on broke off and fixed itself perpendicular to the position it was before, Raven pressed the drones which were too computerized to go around the barrier. Took the roof and made it slant so that the drones were forced downwards and back, and with a hard pushing movement with her arms, Raven sent the concrete and the drones straight down to the bottom.

Raven drifted back to her feet, slightly winded from the use of her powers, and Richard clapped her on the shoulder. "I knew your powers would come in handy."

"That was too easy," she answered him slowly.

Garfield was behind her, she felt his presence, but refused to turn around.

"Raven?" Richard asked her slowly.

"He didn't tell us how to cure Mark!" she said suddenly, a burst of fury blew its way through her.

Richard made to comfort her but she jerked away from him and began to pace back and forth. Maybe Mark had healing powers like she did. Maybe if _she _tried to heal him herself it would work. Victor had said she shouldn't try because she didn't know what to do to heal him, but just maybe . . .

"Raven." Richard's voice brought her back.

She turned around to see Wilfred with a gun on his shoulder.

"I think I've thought of a good villain name for myself. Call me Tantalus."

Raven watched, stuck in fear as he fired his gun at her, catching her in a thick metal net. She closed her eyes and tried to use her dark energy to explode from her body in an attempt to stretch the net beyond its limit, but the net soaked up her power.

Raven's eyes widened. "No!"

Tantalus laughed. "I've figured out the science behind your power, Ms. Roth. I suggest you stop using it around me. I'll just soak it all up and use it against you."

Tantalus switched a switch on his gun and fired at her in the net, and she found herself encompassed in her own dark energy. She began to float towards the man on the speeder and looked at Richard in despair.

"Richard!"

"Raven!"

Raven took a chance and looked into Garfield's green eyes. The only thing she saw there was fear. "Help me!" she said, but to who, she didn't know.

Tantalus looked closely at her through the dark energy bubble he had made around her from her own powers and Raven glared at him. She knew it was useless to use her powers against him.

He nodded to himself. "Yes . . . you'll do wonderfully . . ."

"NO!"

Raven whirled around to see Garfield launch himself towards her bubble in the form of a Triceratops in an attempt to pop the bubble. He fell short and in the form of an eagle flew towards the bubble and the now retreating speeder.

A net shot out of the back of the speeder not unlike the one that held Raven, and Raven watched in horror as the green eagle transformed back into Garfield and began to fall.

His eyes never left hers as he fell, and Raven could almost hear his voice in her head.

_I will not give up on you._

When Richard hooked Garfield's net with his grappling hook right before the man hit the ground and Garfield looked up at her just as she cleared another building, she sent him two messages with her eyes.

_Watch Mark._

And

_I love you._

And nothing had ever been so true or hit her so hard in her entire life.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 --Garfield L

**Okay so here's where the T rating really comes in. Warning: some pretty intense/gory-ish scene(s) ahead. **

**Ah, also review. Please. I'm glad that you all have gotten so deep into this story. Don't worry, everything will get better soon. And I promise it won't be TOO soon because honestly . . . a good story takes time. I don't want this story to be to short. **

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Iason, checking out.**

* * *

**Chapter VII — Garfield L.**

His life had never been so confusing, and his mind had never been so messed up. He didn't know if he was mad anymore. But at the same time, he was still furious beyond anything he thought possible.

Standing on that rooftop, he had only half-listened to the words that were coming out of this new villain's mouth. The rest of his attention was focused on keeping his eyes off of her. When the drones came in to distract Raven, Richard and himself, he welcomed the distraction.

Then Tantalus had taken her. And something deep inside himself snapped. He was still angry, he was still hurt, and he was still without a reasonable doubt not ready to forgive her, but he couldn't and absolutely wouldn't let Raven be taken from her friends be a man who killed because he lacked emotions.

The rest of the world blurred behind his senses and he sprinted towards the edge of the building. Halfway there, he leaped in the air and transformed into a triceratops, the point of his horn barely missing the edge of the bubble.

_Garfield Mark Logan, beat the bubble!_

He gritted his teeth and transformed into an eagle. Speeding towards the air speeder, he felt the energy of Raven's power on the tip of his beak, causing the feathers at the base of it stand up. He made eye contact with Raven through the energy then —

Then he was caught in a net. He tried flapping his wings harder, but managed to get more tangled. In fear of breaking a wing, or in this case also an arm, Garfield transformed back into himself and watched hopelessly as the speeder whizzed away and as he began to fall.

He looked up and saw Raven's eyes meet his and he forgot about his pain for a second. He forgot about the hurt that had plagued him for the entire day and looked into her eyes. And he knew what she wanted him to do. Then something flashed across her face and before he could identify it, the speeder was gone, and he was about to hit the ground.

Garfield gave a shout and closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact against the ground. The impact never came. He felt a jerk and opened one eye. His face was a foot off the ground.

Garfield twisted and found that Richard had hooked him with a grappling hook and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Richard! I know you have great connections with the Batman, but frankly, hanging upside down is not a favorite position for me." There wasn't an answer and Garfield gave a huff before he turned into a small mouse and crawled through the net and fell that one foot distance.

Garfield heard himself squeak as he hit the ground and shook his head. He turned into a cat and slinked his way around the building and through a window. Once inside he turned back into himself and rolled his head around.

"Gosh, that fall."

He made his way towards the door and suddenly stopped. Everything was catching up with him, back in full swing.

Raven. Mark. Secrets. Hurt. Pain. A bond of trust. Broken.

_No. _Just . . . cut. Not broken. If he thought like that, then he wouldn't be able to make himself care.

He thought about the long years that she had lied in his face, deceived him at every turn, turned down his every advance once he had broken up with . . . he didn't allow himself to think about his past girlfriend. Not now.

Garfield pushed the whirlwind of emotions back for the millionth time and ran towards the rooftop. In the heroes hall, he almost plowed directly over the man he was looking for. "Rick!"

Richard looked at him with panic in his eyes, and Garfield knew that everything that had happened to them had happened completely and absolutely unexpectedly.

"Quick. We need to track him."

Garfield didn't question him and quickly followed Richard towards his room. When he entered he was quickly hit with the smell of Kori's perfume. Garfield opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it.

Richard went to his computer sitting on the desk and with a few clicks had a map up with a blinking red dot traveling across the city.

"You put a tracking device on his speeder," Garfield said quietly in admiration.

"Yes, I did. However, I have no idea whether or not Tantalus knows of it. I mean, he knew my secret identity, yours, he knew the _Batman _knew about him, and he knew where we were hiding the people of the city. This guy has connections everywhere, and an incredible mind . . . I don't know if it's a trap or not."

Garfield made a point of ignoring Richard's warnings. "We need to follow it."

"We don't know if we'd be running into another trap or not."

"No! We need to go _now!_"

The room fell silent, and Garfield found that his shoulders were heaving with whatever effort he was using in suppressing his emotions. He didn't give Raven enough credit for doing this for years.

"Garfield. You're investing too much of yourself into this. I care for Raven too, but if we don't approach this rationally then we could put her in more danger than there's already."

Garfield took a step forward to contradict his friend but paused. Then with a frustrated grunt, exited the room and headed back to the roof of the building. The roof was gone, and the top was covered in residue from the chaos that had occurred just half an hour ago.

He sat down, not quite sure what to think now.

He was still mad at Raven, and if he thought about it enough, he knew that for the rest of his life this would leave a mark on him. He also knew that for the rest of his life he couldn't afford to be _so _angry at her. It did nothing but hurt more if he chose to stay angry at someone he . . .

He what? How did he know that what he felt was genuine? Garfield placed his head in his hands. His last relationship he had thought was . . . something that he would never feel again. The time before that — Terra — he had assumed that _she _was his forever girl. But now it felt as if for sure this was it. Nothing had made his insides burn this much. Had made him crave something he didn't have as much. And yet . . .

Something inside of him doubted a little bit. Terra had been amazing, then there was . . . _her _. . . and that had been even more indescribable. Then . . . Raven. Her very name and face in his head sent a pleasant chill down his spine.

He couldn't think about this now. He just . . . couldn't. Garfield looked around a little to make sure that no one was in sight. Then he transformed into a peregrine falcon and shot off in the direction Tantalus and Raven had disappeared. His sharp eyesight gave him a good view of everything around him.

Garfield told himself to heed Richard's advice and not act too rashly because he could end up making many things worse. Also he was perfectly aware of how smart Tantalus was — how many resources the man seemed to have.

Garfield flapped his wings in three more powerful strokes and glided smoothly in the sky, his head looking down and straight in front of him, ready to see something that would shine like a beacon, telling him exactly where Tantalus had gone.

Garfield saw some men walking back in forth in front of a building on the outskirts of the city and he circled the building once or twice before he realized that these men were armed. And dressed in black armor.

_This is it. _

Garfield began to dive, but caught himself and instead flew a few blocks away before transforming back into himself. This was too easy. Tantalus was expecting someone to have followed him.

Garfield thought long and hard before he came up with a plan that was bound to get him into humongous trouble from . . . well a lot of people he knew.

Garfield transformed back into the falcon and glided down to the street. A foot off the ground he turned into a cheetah, the feeling of the looseness in his spine gave him an increased confidence and he flicked his tail in anticipation.

Garfield walked another block, getting used to his body before he turned to the right onto another street, the building guarded at the end. His increased sight pointed out security cameras in the general vicinity of the building. He spotted tiny little turrets attached to the cameras and realized he was smart in approaching the building like this.

The men kept pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Garfield narrowed his eyes. He knew there was an underground section of this building. Somewhere Tantalus kept his prisoners . . .

Garfield gave a growl before he sprinted towards the door. The men didn't take long to notice the enormous green cheetah sprinting towards them. Both positioned their guns and began to fire. Garfield laughed inside his head when he realized he was going to fast for them to aim and shoot at him.

The cameras spotted him and a red light on them began to flash repeatedly as alarms rang and the turrets began firing. He gave a sharp growl before he dove on top of the nearest man and rolled. When he stood up again, he was himself again and he held the man's gun.

He quickly shot the other man in the shoulder so that the man fell, too injured to fight again, but most certainly not dead. Garfield knew he was above the killing Tantalus so nonchalantly took part in.

Garfield opened the doors and quickly turned into a mouse. The men aligned in the hall all began to fire at the green man who first opened the doors, but were confused when he seemed to disappear.

Then they spotted the mouse scampering halfway across the room.

Garfield's sensitive hearing almost exploded when he heard the gunshots all firing at once, the bullets making the floor around him explode. His tiny heart was racing and he decided he needed to change forms before he ended up having a heart attack of his ears imploded.

Garfield turned around in the form of a tyrannosaurus rex and roared in such a way that he knew the building vibrated.

_Good. Let him know I'm here. Let her know I'm here. _

The men's bullets pierced his skin, but they felt no more than scratches due to his hide, his size, his fury, and his drive.

Garfield turned around and threw a few men across the room with his tail and he began to march towards the elevator. He hit one of the little triangles with his snout.

_Very conspicuous, Gar. T-Rex. Elevator. Roaring. _

Garfield smirked and turned back into himself as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Garfield gave a mock salute to the men who were left and then ducked with a quick "Whoa!" as they began to fire.

He punched the basement button and the doors closed not a moment too soon. The doors dented inwards as the men began to pound at the door with the butt of their guns. Garfield pinned himself to the opposite wall, his heart pounding, and his body filled with adrenaline.

The plan was actually going better than he thought. But he knew that Tantalus was aware of the fact that he would have eventually come. However, there was a chance he didn't know he would show up so soon.

The doors opened and the room that was shown was dark. A lit hallway branched off of the room. Garfield carefully walked across the room, glancing down at the desks scattered around it.

He arrived at the hallway and found only three doors along the right side of the wall. The left wall was covered with paintings. Garfield chose the door labelled "Guests". This man had a sick sense of humor.

Garfield opened it up and was greeted with a hall filled with sub offices in the side, giant clean windows revealing everything inside them. Many of the rooms had tables with people on them — what used to be people. Either they were dead or . . . changed. Garfield saw a man with purple skin and claws unconscious in one room. He saw a part cat creature in another room and then a dog with human eyes . . . Garfield decided he was done looking.

Another door branched off labeled 'Offices.' On the opposite wall was a wall labeled 'Waiting'. Garfield entered to the 'Waiting' room and saw another long hallway of cells almost like a prison. Each cell was separated from the next ones by concrete walls; iron bars kept the prisoners from escaping into the narrow walkway Garfield was on.

Many of the prisoners were asleep . . . or drugged which was Garfield's guess. At the end of the hall was an iron door which Garfield found unlocked. Inside, he found the room divided into two enormous cells. In between them was a five foot wide walkway. Against the far wall was a desk with papers and a computer. No one sat behind it.

The cell on his right was empty. The floor wooden, the bars a stronger metal than iron or steel. The walls were most definitely titanium or some sort of impossibly sturdy metal.

The cell on his left had an occupant slumped in the far corner curled up in a ball and completely unconscious. Her hair covered her face and her cloak had been thrown carelessly on top of her as if it had been stripped off of her, inspected, then tossed back on top of her like a blanket.

"Raven . . ."

Then Garfield was aware of a presence from behind him and before he could react, something made a sharp contact with the back of his head and inky blackness followed.

He woke up with his face against the wall. Raven's voice floated towards him and he quickly rolled around and saw her angrily talking to the man he assumed sat at that desk all day.

"— talk to me himself," she was saying, her arms crossed and her stance clearly telling anyone looking that she wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer.

"The Master is busy always. You need to accept that if you're going to stay here," the man growled.

Raven suddenly reached out and scratched him across the face with her fingernails. Garfield determined by the man's hiss and the way he brought his hand to his face that Raven had drawn blood.

Raven smiled coldly at the man. "And I'm never going to do anything you say. There's something to remember me by."

Garfield felt immense pride swell inside of him then he tilted his head in thought. Why didn't she just use her powers? Something was wrong . . .

The man was cursing like there was no tomorrow then glared at Raven. "I'll get you for that you little —"

"Gar!" Raven's angry shout made both Garfield and the man jump in shock at the sudden volume from the normally neutral demoness. Garfield noticed her chakra stone stood out more than normal on her forehead and he realized how pale she had gotten at seeing him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey. Raven."

The guard took that moment to pull out a taser and sent more than a few volts of electricity through the empath's body. Raven collapsed to the floor of her cell with her jaw and hands clenched.

"Freak." The man's obvious scorn made Raven flinch and Garfield knew that he had struck a nerve. Raven had always had trouble fitting in. Even in the world of superheroes.

Garfield stood up and tried to transform into a bear so he could roar in the man's face, but nothing happened. He looked at his hands in brief shock. The man saw Garfield's surprise. He smirked.

"'Master's given you his special serum. He hasn't found a way to make it permanent, but I'm pretty sure once you've been here a while and that stuff has been floating in your system for a few weeks, something is bound to happen."

Garfield gave a deep growl towards the man and felt a sharp victory in his stomach as the man took a step back.

Raven had risen shakily to her feet and was glaring at Garfield in a way that made him avoid her gaze hurriedly.

The guard brought out his taser but then his phone on his desk rang. The man growled in frustration and went to his phone and answered it; the entire time he kept his eyes on Garfield.

"Yeah? Well you can tell him — huh? _Again? _Urg. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and headed out the door. He stopped right in front of Garfield and looked up at him since he was on a raised platform. "I'll be back, and when I am, you'll welcome what Tantalus has coming for you."

The door slammed behind him.

Garfield guiltily looked up at Raven and flinched when she spoke.

"How's Mark?" Her cold tone struck him just as much as if she had yelled at him.

"I . . . I'm sure he's fine. I just —"

"You _know _his safety should be your main concern!" Raven's eyes looked at him in anger, fear, and . . . something was hidden deep in her eyes. That same something she had flashed at him when she was taken away. Garfield couldn't identify it. Not yet.

"I know I just . . . GAAAGGHH!" he roared in frustration. "None of this was supposed to happen! All I could think about was getting you back and now you're bringing something up I was trying not to be angry with you about?!"

Raven crossed her arms and glared at him, hurt flashing across her eyes as well as that guilt she had shown him the night everything had come into the open.

"Trying not to be angry? Who was avoiding me all day? Who refused to say a word to me other than to push me further into my guilt? Who refused to acknowledge the responsibility I kept from you for your own safety? Who chose to abandon their _son _for someone who's smart enough to escape on their own?"

Garfield flinched at her emphasis on the word 'son'. He hadn't thought much about Mark since he had learned about Raven't lies. Raven's scolding finally brought to light something he hadn't dwelled on with much depth. He had a _son. _Someone who would adore him. Love him. Someone who needed him. Someone he could love. Someone he could adore. Someone Raven cared for more than her own life.

He put hand on his face. "I'm so, so sorry Raven." His voice came out muffled. "I'm just really confused right now. With everything. With . . . life."

Raven uncrossed her arms and gripped the bars in front of her and pressed her forehead against them. Garfield did the same.

"You have every right," she whispered so softly he almost missed it. His sharp ears caught it and he remembered the night before they had infiltrated the underground base of Tantalus' when she had said the same thing.

"Raven . . ." he began.

"No. I should be the one to apologize for . . . for more than I can apologize for. I just . . ."

Garfield studied her face as she stared hard at the floor beneath her. He felt himself relax as he studied her. She was so familiar to him. So . . . natural.

"I just," Raven paused, "couldn't . . . I couldn't face everyone and everything. Everything I was feeling, seeing, dealing with."

Garfield didn't say anything. Raven slowly looked up at him. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Gar. For _everything._"

The sincerity in her apology made Garfield freeze as his emerald eyes looked into her dark, now openly expressive eyes. She was searching his eyes for his acceptance. For his forgiveness. And it made him stop and think. _Did _he forgive her?

He knew he couldn't afford to stay mad at her forever, but he also knew he still needed time. Garfield slowly nodded. "I know you are. But that doesn't mean that I have everything decided."

Raven nodded and looked away. She drew a deep breath and let it out. "You came really quickly."

Garfield gave a small smile. "Yeah . . . Richard didn't know I left. Hope he doesn't panic."

Raven gave a small snort. "Richard? Calm?"

They both shared a small smile at the mention of Richard's normal attitude.

Garfield felt a little more relaxed in the calmer atmosphere between them. The tension, though it was only there for a day, had been hard to maintain and hard to move through.

Garfield looked up at Raven's face and saw that she had been studying him with a small smile that seemed like she wasn't aware that she was sporting.

And he realized with a shock as his eyes met hers again that he wanted nothing more than to be right next to her so that he could tilt her chin up so that he could look closely into her eyes and plant his mouth on hers.

Raven flushed and looked down at her feet in uncharacteristic shyness and he felt his face grow warm as he remembered that she was an empath — she could feel his emotions. The rush of desirable passion that had flown through him must have been strong enough for her to sense.

He opened his mouth to say something before the door opened and in marched Tantalus escorted by two enormous gruff looking men and a man who looked like a doctor and carried a briefcase.

"Hello Ms. Roth. Mr. Logan. How are we feeling today?" Tantalus asked nonchalantly.

Garfield gritted his teeth. "Tantalus."

The man looked up with raised eyebrows. "Yes. That's me. How are you Mr. Logan? Are your powers still nonexistent?" A wolfish gleam appeared in his eyes. "Oh, you'll both love what I have in store for you today."

The two muscly men opened Raven's cell and entered it. Each on grabbed an arm and forced her onto her knees. Raven didn't say a word but the defiance in her eyes as she was forced down made Tantalus grin.

"You hurt a hair on her head and I swear —"

"It won't be her head I'll be hurting, Mr. Logan. In fact, if anything I'll be hurting you more than her when I'm finished with her. Oh, I've seen the way you two act around each other." Tantalus raised an eyebrow at Garfield's obvious confusion. "Oh, come on. You cannot expect not to be able to see what is so obviously there to the rest of the world."

Tantalus sighed. "Oh well. You see, I needed your team's blood so that I could build something I've never built before. I also needed you and Ms. Roth in person because both of your DNA possess something exquisite that I've never seen before.

"However, to see the true extent of your capabilities, I'm afraid I will have to test some . . . variables to make sure they aren't ones I need to worry about."

The doctor pulled out a long shot filled with purple liquid. He injected it into Raven's trapezius.

Raven's cry of obvious pain made Garfield shout in protest, but Tantalus merely tsked and shook his head. "That was the painkiller. What follows will be much worse. But if you cooperate, I'll make it fast. Fair warning, most don't live through the first day. However, I believe in her."

Tantalus nodded towards the doctor, and the small wiry man pulled out what looked like a scalpel. Garfield felt his throat go dry. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't force himself to look away.

Raven looked up at him, pleading at him, but Garfield stood there hopeless.

One of the large men extended her right arm with the inside of her forearm facing up towards the ceiling. Garfield saw her veins become more defined as she tried to fight against the impossible strength holding her in a position against her will.

_When she gets her powers back, they'll regret the day they were born._

Raven's eyes clenched tight, some tears escaping when the doctor cut into her forearm. Garfield roared in the place of Raven's silent screaming. Blood hit the floor of her cell, but none of the men around her seemed to care.

"Hmm . . . her healing powers will come in handy," Tantalus muttered to himself.

Garfield felt tears on his cheeks as he continued to scream. Raven's arm was indeed seeming to heal itself as the doctor continued to search for . . . something.

The doctor soon found whatever it was and nodded. He took a step back and looked at Tantalus. "She has the artery you spoke of."

"I knew it was more than just a theory," Tantalus muttered aloud. "The next test will tell us more about her heritage. I need to know more about that impressive power her father possesses . . ."

"_Stop! I'll do anything just stop!" _Garfield heard himself yell hoarsely. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Raven who looked unconscious, her head hanging forwards loosely. The pain had been too much.

"Now, Mr. Logan, I may just take you up on that offer." He looked closely at Raven's face. "Mr. Ka, would you be willing to lift her head up a little . . ."

The man who held Raven's left side took her hair and pulled back so that Raven was looking somewhat up. Tantalus studied her face.

"Doctor, what's that on her forehead?"

The doctor brushed a finger lightly against her chakra stone. "I believe it's a chakra stone."

"Hmm . . . eventually I may need to look into that further. I wonder . . ."

Garfield began to panic and he tried once more to turn into an animal. Any animal. Something was blocking his abilities and Garfield mentally roared at the wall. He beat it and kicked it until it cracked, and that was all he needed. Garfield turned into a bear and roared. He pushed against the bars with all his strength but nothing happened.

Tantalus looked at Garfield in admiration. "I knew he'd be able to fight the serum. Hmm . . . a double dosage next time. Oh, Mr. Logan. Those bars are built to hold you. You will not escape."

Garfield turned back into himself and glared at Tantalus. "When I get out . . ." he let that unfinished threat hang in the air but Tantalus waved a hand dismissively.

"Didn't anyone tell you? No one gets out. At least, not the way they were before."

Garfield's blood turned cold at the man's uncaring eyes and realized the man had been right when he had given him and his friend's his backstory. He really felt . . . nothing.

"Not yet," he managed to say in a low voice.

Tantalus nodded his head towards Garfield. "Doctor."

Something shot at Garfield and all he saw was a red feathered dart sticking out from his chest before he collapsed on the floor of his cell.

_I'll get us out, Raven. I promise . . ._

Then he greeted unconsciousness like an old friend and his world went black.

* * *

**Alternate POV**

In his dream he was flying. It was a miraculous feeling, free and open. Then suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed him. Stuffed him in a cell.

It was stuffy. Uncomfortable. He looked across the room. Another cell?

"Uncle Gar?" he asked aloud. The familiar figure smiled at him in a way that made him feel warm inside.

Then men entered. He recognized the man in the special suit. He had hurt his mom.

Mark clenched his fists. He then felt himself be forced onto his knees and his arm was forced upwards. The bad smelling man approached him with a sharp thing and he closed his eyes, his screams echoing deep inside himself . . .

Then, in a building many miles away in a room empty but with the lingering scent of a familiar empath on the sheets of the lonely bed against the wall, Mark Roth opened his eyes and the building began to shake.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 — Raven

**So. Chapter 8 with over 45 reviews. This makes me more than happy, you guys. Oh, and this chapter is mostly a buildup to relationship development (*wink, wink*) and to action. A battle will emerge from this. Um, if there's anything wrong with this chapter tell me. NICELY. I haven't proofread this chapter. Been tired. And busy. **

**Thanks for telling me everything you think about the story! (Bluedog197's reviews crack me up)**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 — Raven**

Raven opened her eyes slowly. Groggily she blinked a few times before she opened them to see Garfield's face peering down at her from behind bars.

_Jail? Well we all knew it was going to happ —_

Everything came back to her in a rush and her head began to pound as her arm and shoulder began to throb. She rolled so that she was on her knees, and closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows as a wave of dizziness hit her momentarily.

Raven opened her eyes again and saw that Garfield had a relieved smile on his face. She still wasn't too sure why all of this was happening, and she was most definitely not sure how she felt about Garfield being here with her just yet.

"Gar?"

He let out a breath he seemed to have been holding and was still studying her face with a sudden earnest that made her a little uneasy. "You're awake."

She rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Yeah. Yeah I'm awake. What exactly happened?"

Garfield paused. "You aren't going to like this . . ."

Raven looked at her arm and shoulder which were covered in bandages.

"I don't like a lot of things, Gar," she said dryly.

He took another deep breath and everything that followed, followed in a rush. "He took your arm and used it to prove he was right about something; said it was some sort of vein thingy. Then he wanted to test how fast your healing processes worked and if they worked faster on other parts of you than others. The guard you gave the scratches to has been giving us daily shots to subdue our powers, Tantalus made an armory of weapons powered by your powers and there was an enormous earthquake a couple of days ago."

Raven let everything wash over her. A numbness hit her and she tried to remember the last minutes of her lasting consciousness. Something weird had happened right before she had fallen unconscious. There was immense physical pain but there was also some sort of mental comfort . . . a familiar comfort . . .

_Impossible . . . _

"Gar, how long was I out?"

"Uh, a couple of days." He was still pressed against the bars. Raven studied him for a little bit. He obviously hadn't had much sleep at all since he had been lured here. By her.

Raven nodded. "And . . . what did they do while I was . . . out?"

Garfield paused, anger flashing in his eyes. "They . . . continued to give you the serum. Without your powers, your healing trance never fully came on, but I think that fast-healing is still active, thank goodness."

Raven looked at Garfield levelly across the room. "Gar."

He let go of the bars and ran his hands through his hair. "I just don't understand this place! Or this man!"

Raven felt a chill go down her spine. He was hiding something from her. Gods forgive her, she knew exactly what that was like and deserved to be kept in the dark about something, but now was not the time.

"Garfield. Mark. Logan." Her voice was hard.

Garfield turned his back to her. "They wanted me to watch while they . . . . ran tests on your subconscious power and your blood and . . . I couldn't watch. I couldn't. He came back. He wanted to take your chakra stone out."

Raven took advantage of the silence that followed that sentence to carefully feel her forehead. It was still there. But she knew Tantalus never accepted defeat. How had he been convinced to _not _take it out . . . gods.

"Garfield . . ."

Garfield's broad shoulders lifted as he took a deep death, and fell as he let it out shakily. "I told him I'd do anything to keep him from doing that to you."

Raven felt her stomach drop. What had he done . . .?

Garfield was still speaking. "I'm going to help him create a movement."

Raven was really confused. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"He wants to show the public his power over," Garfield took another deep breath, "heroes."

The implication struck Raven and she could only stare at him in surprise. Why was he being so stupid? Throwing his life away to protect hers.

"A public statement against heroes? An execution?!" Raven exclaimed. "The United States Law isn't one that will openly permit such a —"

Garfield was shaking his head. "The Law doesn't apply to this man. He's gotten away with so much. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the US officials at a standstill so that they couldn't do anything about him."

Raven stood up and grabbed the cool bars in her hands. "Garfield! You can't just put yourself in that situation! We can get out of this. We could, we could . . . could . . ." Raven trailed off as she realized she had nothing to think of.

Garfield turned around and looked at her. His hands slowly slid up to grip the bars in his hands as well. "Because of me, he won't touch you anymore."

"What about when you're dead?" Raven countered.

"Raven, you know Richard and the rest of the team will pull through! They will find something, and burst through the doors any minute."

Raven ran a hand down her face. "Gar, how did you find this place?"

"I, uh, flew. And saw it. And charged into it. Why?"

"He made it easy on purpose for you."

"The place was pretty well guarded to me for 'easy'."

Raven nodded. "I know. But if he can make it easy, then he can also make it really hard. The building on the surface of this underground . . . laboratory, is probably completely different than when you saw it last. Tantalus would have to be a really idiot to allow everyone to find him by following the direction of his speeder."

Garfield was studying her face again. Something in his eyes made her heart race, but when she spoke, she did so evenly. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

She felt herself flush at the way he answered. His voice . . . and his eyes when he had answered . . .

"Well —"

The door slammed open. The guard she had scratched walked in with two trays of food. He slid the trays into their cells with a sneer.

When his face was near hers, Raven gave him a cold smile. "How're the scars?"

The diagonal marks along his face were slightly red and scabbed over, but Raven knew they would stay there for a while. It gave her a small feeling of victory.

"Watch your mouth, _witch_."

Raven looked down at the tray. Half a dry sandwich an overripe pear with a small cup of water.

Garfield in the next cell over was poking his half of the sandwich with a suspicious finger. "Dude, there is no way something like this can be so . . . dry. It's a rock!"

Raven looked back at the man who was preparing the shots on his desk; Garfield's being much larger than her own due to his power over the drug.

She had an idea.

"Mr., I was wondering if I had a problem, who do I talk to?"

Garfield looked at Raven, obviously completely confused. And _very _worried. Raven smirked within herself. She would show him that she could take care of herself.

The guard looked up at her with a disbelieving scowl. He obviously didn't think that anything was wrong. "What do you mean? A 'problem'?"

Raven took a deep breath. She didn't know how all of this would turn out. It could end up flipping on her if she wasn't careful.

"There's something strange with the serum. Both Garfield and I get our dosage every . . . what? Morning?"

Raven raised both eyebrows at the changeling and he slowly nodded back. "Yeah . . . every morning." He was still really confused.

The guard shifted his feet, eying both of them suspiciously. "Okay . . ."

Raven furrowed her brow in confusion, hoping that she looked convincing enough. "Well in the middle of the day I feel this weird . . . I don't know . . . craving. Like I want more of the serum."

Garfield looked at her in genuine concern and Raven made a face at him that told him to play along.

"You mean . . . like the beginnings of an addiction . . .?" the man asked her slowly.

"Yeah. I guess." Raven looked at the man as he thought carefully. Her eyes slid to Garfield's emerald eyes and she raised both of her eyebrows briefly at him. Something clicked in his face and she gave a small smile when he seemed to understand.

The man looked at Garfield. "Um, you too?"

Garfield nodded. "Now that you mention it, it has been there for a while. Since the double doses that Tantalus told me to take . . ."

"He mentioned side affects. I'm just not sure what would happen if you did develop an addiction to the serum that takes away your powers. I think it could turn out really . . . I need to ask the doctors."

Garfield nodded, his fang poking mischievously out from in between his lips as he gave his signature grin. "You don't want to get into trouble do you?"

The man shook his head. "No, I don't." The man hustled over to his desk and he picked up his phone.

Raven walked over to the corner closest to the desk and looked at him carefully. "You should probably go in person. So that you can clarify . . . everything that's at stake."

The man nodded again. "Okay. But don't go anywhere!" He left the room, the door slamming closed ungracefully behind him.

Garfield looked at Raven in admiration and let out a laugh. "You are amazing!"

"With some meditation I found a way to focus my energy on counteracting the effects of the serum. If I can get to the point where Tantalus has some hesitation when it comes to giving us that serum, then enough of my powers will be back to the point where I can get both of us out."

Garfield laughed again, his infectious glee making Raven smile. "You're so amazing. Have I ever told you how much I lo —" Garfield stopped mid-sentence with a frozen smile on his face.

Raven, too, had froze and the two young adults stared at each other in what could only be described as shock. A strange tension filled the room.

Raven knew exactly what Garfield had meant to say, and maybe he didn't understand the depth of the statement he hadn't finished, but the unfinished sentence left her heart pounding, and she felt the blood rush to her face.

Raven looked down at her feet. Garfield seemed frozen as well, but he managed to clear his throat and change the subject. But the tension didn't disappear.

"So . . . how are your powers coming through with all of that meditation?"

Raven avoided eye contact with him and answered him. "I uh . . . I got some of it back which you've witnessed."

Garfield nodded and smiled again. "Mind influence. Your powers are amazing."

_You're amazing, _he seemed to be saying.

Raven smiled wryly. "I need enough at least to tell Richard where we are. And I _have _to get into contact with Mark."

She had thought of almost nothing but her son. The way he smiled when he was content. The way his small brow furrowed when he was deep in thought. And his familiar emerald eyes . . . the way they lit up and seemed to sparkle as he laughed. As he looked at her. Not unlike . . .

"Gar." A moment too late, Raven realized she had said his name aloud.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

The earth began to shake violently, and Raven almost fell over.

"This is just like last time!" Garfield sounded really excited.

"Last time?" Raven asked as she stumbled and fell, catching herself with her bad arm. She hissed in pain and stood back up.

"I told you that soon after you went unconscious the first day, that an earthquake hit."

The shaking stopped, and Raven noticed cracks lining the walls around her. "I hope we aren't in here when those quakes cause the building to collapse."

Garfield grew quiet. The mood in the room suddenly went serious. Raven knew what he was thinking about. "You know that once Tantalus announces this public statement of his, Richard, Victor and Kori will all come flying in to save both of us."

Garfield didn't look too sure. "I . . . let's just say they don't. What happens if Tantalus gets what he wants? You _know _he will have the place heavily guarded and at the same time completely exposed. He'll be expecting a rescue attempt."

Raven closed her eyes for a second. She sensed something deep inside of her. Something that she knew would come in handy. A spark of energy, waiting to be ignited.

"Do you know when he plans to have this ex — I mean statement?" Raven asked him.

Garfield stood, his back leaning against the bars. "I don't. I just wish something had happened differently."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if things had ended up differently then I wouldn't be so scared. I don't know," Garfield shrugged. "I just . . . I don't know."

Raven brushed some hair behind her ear and grabbed her cloak, rubbing the material between two fingers as she thought.

"You don't have to be scared," she whispered to herself. Garfield's pointed ears twitched as the whisper reached his ears.

The door swung open and Garfield and Raven merely glanced at the man who entered. This time he was alone.

"Tantalus," Raven greeted him dryly.

Tantalus looked surprised. "You're back already. I congratulate you. Most patients here wouldn't survive the blood loss you did."

Raven wearily eyed the dark stain on the wood floor. She had avoided that spot since she had awoken and yet, it was always in her face.

"Mr. Logan. How goes it?" Tantalus asked him conversationally.

Garfield tilted his head back so that the back of his head was against the bars, his green hair fluffing out from in between the bars.

No one spoke for a brief pause and Tantalus clapped his hands together. "Good news, Ms. Roth. Or . . . well good depending on who you ask. You're . . . _friend _here managed to keep the tests at bay. For the time being anyway. I do ask you to cooperate with me fully, however."

Raven and Garfield both looked at Tantalus with renewed caution at the tone of his voice.

"I only have a few questions for you both. I've encountered a . . . _minor _setback in my attack on Jump City. It's more protected than I thought."

Raven and Garfield exchanged glances. The new Titans had gotten Richard's messages then.

"Who's the boy?" Tantalus asked suddenly.

Raven gave a start. "The boy?" she echoed.

Tantalus looked down at a screen in his forearm urgently before he looked back at Raven. "Yes. The boy. The one who got a rather large dosage of what I like to call the 'Sleep Serum'. Who is he?"

Raven felt herself go numb. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were a few clueless sounds. "Ah . . . well I . . . he's . . . um . . . uh . . ."

"Why do you want to know?" Garfield asked Tantalus quietly, his voice still threatening.

Tantalus paused. "I'll give you the short version. Many of my drones who were scoping the area around this god forsaken city's bunker were taken down by a bunch of green birds." There was a moment of silence. "With glowing. White. Eyes."

He looked at each of them levelly in turn. "The last thing my cameras on my drones caught was the image of a small boy standing on the torn up roof with his eyes glowing the same color of the birds'."

_He is more powerful than I thought. His healing abilities; the birds; and defeating a small army of drones alone?_

Raven felt herself swell with pride. Her son. Garfield's son. He was okay.

Garfield seemed to have the same reaction, pride in his green eyes as they met hers. She could have kissed him. The thought sobered her a little bit but she pushed the feelings down. Her love life would have to wait for now.

"Green birds. Last time I saw the child he had made some impressive cats. Is it possible that this boy is . . . _yours_?" Tantalus turned to look at Garfield.

Garfield looked a little surprised. "Me?"

Tantalus hummed in response. "Yes. You."

Garfield didn't answer immediately. "If he was, what would you do?"

Tantalus smiled as he searched Garfield's face. "My, I think I've found your two greatest weak links, Mr. Logan."

He faced Raven and studied her for a little bit before he smiled to himself. "Yes. There is a resemblance," he said to himself. Tantalus began to laugh. "You two have been busy."

He walked towards the door and stopped before he could walk through. He turned around so that both of the heroes were in his line of sight. "Mr. Logan, I'm afraid I'm going to have to update our little deal." His eyes flared almost madly. "Like father like son, eh?" Then he was gone.

Raven felt her heart skip a beat. "No. NO! Gar! Tell me he doesn't mean to do what I think he means to!"

Garfield was breathing heavily, anger building in his eyes, his face, his body. He slowly looked up at Raven, and she took a step back at the passionate anger in his eyes.

"He does mean it. But I won't let him do it." Garfield began to growl from deep inside his chest and Raven pressed her back against the opposite wall.

Raven watched as Garfield began to sweat his shoulders heaving and he stumbled backwards. He made eye contact with her. "Whatever happens, run."

Then Raven saw him let himself go and slowly transform into a familiar large . . . Beast. He roared and took his paws and easily knocked the bars away. His eyes met hers, and for a second Raven could have sworn she saw something flash across his eyes and she nodded.

"I know."

Her bars were on the floor in a second, and Raven shakily stepped out of her cell. They were really going to do this.

* * *

**Alternate POV**

Mark Roth awoke to a room of excited eyes. He looked up at the sky. It was a pretty blue. Surrounding him were his mom's friends.

"Hey little dude," the robot man said to him. "You drained a lot of energy just now."

The pretty red haired woman felt his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Mark nodded. "I saw my — I saw Raven."

Uncle Richard stepped forwards and Mark sat up.

"Where?" he asked him seriously.

Mark furrowed his brow. He had destroyed the scary robots. Then he had fallen and his eyes had closed. When he had opened his eyes again, he saw his mom across the room in another cell and he had gotten angry. The earth had shaken as the nearby buildings had been moved by his powers. Of course, he wasn't aware of that much.

Little Mark looked at the pretty woman. She was pretty. Not as pretty as his mother, Mark decided. "I saw her in a jail. She looked hurt. Scared. I'm scared," he told the robot man and felt tears pooling in his eyes.

Mark tried to keep himself from crying. His mother said that big boys didn't cry. He was a big boy. He was a superhero.

"Where's Uncle Gar?" he asked the people around him.

Everyone exchanged glances. "We think he's with Raven," Uncle Richard said.

Mark shook his head. "I didn't see him."

"What did you see? How? Did you hear anything?" the robot asked him.

Mark sat for a while then shrugged. "I heard Raven say the word 'exercution'. I don't know what that is, though."

The team's faces paled. Mark knew this 'exercution' was really bad and he began to cry.

"I want my mommy!" he said, sniffing. He was not a big enough boy, he thought to himself.

The pretty woman picked him up and Mark wrapped his arms around her neck.

"We need to hurry. Cyborg, you need to get these people out of the city." Uncle Richard was talking.

"Starfire, you need to help me find Tantalus."

Starfire spoke, her voice making her throat vibrate against Mark's ear. "What about Mark?"

Uncle Richard didn't speak for a little bit. "He has to come with us. This kid is really powerful, and he's our only chance of finding Raven and Gar. I think he shares a mental link with Raven because of their — bond."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "She's his mother isn't she?"

Richard and Mark both froze. Starfire and Cyborg exchanged glances, and mark felt Starfire shrug. "We figured it out."

"To be honest, it wasn't that hard," Cyborg said.

Richard signed in defeat. "We just need to get them back, and we need to take Tantalus down. Everyone needs to begin moving out. Now."

Mark sat up straight in Starfire's arms and he looked at Richard with a tear streaked face. "Are we getting Mommy back?"

Richard tousled his hair. "Your mother is smart. If she's half the person I've come to know her as, she'll meet us halfway."

And that made Mark smile.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9 — Garfield L

**I'm totally teasing you guys with this chapter. Don't kill me. For now, I just needed the Titans out of Brinkwell. ****_For now. _**

**Anyway, I love the reviews, keep them coming. Also, patience. It's a virtue. **

**READ and REVIEW!**

**-Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 9 — Garfield L.**

He was full of power, full of strength. Fully Garfield, yet also fully Beast. It was exhilarating, but at the same time frightening. He felt in control. But at the same time like he was holding on for his life.

Garfield remembered when Cyborg had finally agreed to let him try out the T-Car. He had floored the acceleration, and while he felt like he could crash at any second, he never hit a single object and never strayed from the road.

Garfield felt Raven's presence behind him and his strong nose picked up her scent. It was just like her presence. Comforting. Wonderful. _Her._

Garfieldturned a corner and found himself in a lit hallway that looked completely different than it had when he had first arrived. Men and women all dressed with lab coats and rubber gloves froze and stared at the large Beast in front of them.

Garfield felt a deep growl beginning deep within his chest; rumbling and vibrating in his chest. He charged down the hall and the people scattered. A muffled shout sprang up from his right and he glanced over to see a doctor holding what looked like a very large needle struggling against the dark energy that held him against the wall.

He heard Raven say her trademark mantra and everything in the Beast's way moved. Garfield's feet pounded against the ground as he loped down the hall. He growled the entire way through the hall, batting men away when they got in his way.

Garfield saw the elevator and mentally rolled his eyes. He was WAY too big to fit in that. And he really didn't want to go back to his normal form. Not when he was so much more powerful this way, and so much more capable —

_NO! _He couldn't afford to let the Beast take over him. Not after last time when he almost attacked his own friends.

Garfield turned to face Raven and looked down at her small form as she created a black wall in between them and the people scurrying around the halls on the other side.

"Garfield! I can't hold this for long! I still don't have all of my strength! We need to get out _now!_"

Gar grunted in consent and he sat on his haunches as he closed his eyes. Images, purposefully conjured memories went through his mind.

Raven saving them from her Rage when he first went into her mirror; Raven making fun of him in his whale form; Raven finally smiling at his joke; Raven comforting him the first time he discovered the Beast within; and suddenly he felt her mouth on his, the passion of the way she rolled him over whispering words of comfort. . .

Garfield opened his eyes and found that he was back to his normal form. Man, Raven's meditation and focusing method really worked wonders. He looked at the demoness' back in front of him and gave a fond smile.

"Garfield," Raven was growling under the strained effort of her powers, "Stop grinning like an idiot and open the dang elevator."

Garfield gave a start and sprinted to the elevator and punched one of the triangles. "It's coming!" he yelled once the triangle turned orangish yellow.

The elevator gave a ding and the doors slid open. Garfield sprinted into the elevator. Raven glanced over her shoulder and let her powers drop as she ran to the elevator, her cloak training behind her. The second she cleared the entrance, Garfield closed the doors and punched the high most floor.

The doors slid shut and they were both business.

Raven looked around the elevator as it slowly went up. "37 floors, and we're 15 up. I don't know about you, but I have never seen Tantalus act so . . . careless."

"What do you mean?"

Raven shrugged. "It could be nothing. But I don't know. For some reason I think he wanted us to escape."

Garfield put his hands on her shoulders and made her face him. "Raven. Calm down. Not everything easy means that it was meant to be and planned out beforehand. Maybe Tantalus misjudged our abilities."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Raven made to go first, but Garfield stuck out an arm to keep her back. "I'll go first."

They slowly exited the elevator and found themselves on the roof of the building. Garfield turned to face Raven with his fanged grin. "I feel like we tend to have a thing with roofs."

Raven's eyes focused on something behind him and tears began to pool in her eyes. "How?" she asked softly.

Garfield turned around. Standing on the edge of the roof with a happy Starfire hovering behind them were Nightwing, Cyborg and . . .

"Mark?" Gar asked incredulously.

"Mommy!" The small boy broke free from Nightwing's protective arms and dashed towards Raven who caught him in her arms, her eyes shut tight with tears leaking out.

Garfield felt as if his face would split in two the way he was grinning. "Geez, Rae. I never knew how emotional you could get."

Mark took a step back so that they were at arms length away from each other. The boy searched Raven's face as he spoke. "Mommy, I saw you in jail! You and Uncle Gar! I . . . what's an 'exercution'?"

Raven furrowed her brow. She met eyes with Garfield who was standing behind Mark. Raven looked back at Mark. "It's —"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Starfire interrupted.

"What matters is that we've got everyone back together!" Cyborg gave a happy 'whoop' after he finished his sentence.

Nightwing stepped forward. "And we don't have long. The people who ran into Garfield and Raven are bound to have contacted Tantalus by now. We need to go."

Mark turned and looked up at Garfield with his small brows furrowed in thought. "Uncle Gar, why does the suited man want Raven?"

"That is the question isn't it?" a cool voice spoke from the side of the roof. "My, Mr. Logan. You should have listened to your precious girlfriend. I respect your valor, however."

Tantalus sauntered over to where the group of heroes were staring at him in shock; frozen in place. The team then moved as if someone had given a silent command. Mark stood confused in a circle of people.

"I seem to remember making an agreement, Mr. Logan. I promised you I wouldn't touch Ms. Roth until I was done with you."

Garfield took a step forward. "I'm not risking anyone's life for my own benefits. Especially. Not. Mark's."

Tantalus laughed. "You're worried about the boy? How sweet. Especially since you only met him earlier this week."

Garfield flinched. "You don't know that."

Tantalus stepped closer. "But I do. You underestimate _me, _Mr. Logan. Not, the other way around. If there's one thing you need to know about me, its that I honor my word." He pulled out a small black remote. "And I promised you a public statement would happen. I'm not going to disappoint."

Garfield bared his teeth at the man when he pressed a button on the remote which caused a bunch of drones to surround the group. The drones were built differently than the last time Garfield had seen them. Heavier armor, larger guns, Garfield knew that they would be a lot harder to take down.

"These wonderful machines are an . . . upgraded version of what you encountered on your roof the other day. Thanks to Ms. Roth, I have found a new power source for them. Now, before I tell them to target the boy, which I can do with some pretty amazing technology don't you doubt it, I suggest all of you follow me cooperatively towards the city square. It's quite a fascinating place, really. The architecture is amazing."

Each of them were grabbed by a drone that held them from their upper arms. Tantalus was on his air speeder once more and he glanced back at them. "I would try to stay as still as possible. These things have a very sensitive . . . self destruct emergency system, if you will."

Garfield swallowed his fear and his anger as he rose up in the air. He could try and turn into something that could help him escape. But at the risk of Mark and Raven? No, he couldn't do that.

They were in the air for a few minutes before Garfield glanced down and saw the city square. A circular plaza that was packed with people, the occasional drone floating around, keeping watch over the gathering. In the center of the plaza directly in front of the fountain, stood a makeshift wooden stage. Garfield gulped.

They began to descend and Garfield realized that the plaza wasn't only stuffed with people from the city, but also people who weren't there beforehand. Angry looking people, he thought to himself. These were the activists who were _looking forward _to this event. Tantalus' supporters.

Great.

Garfield was dropped onto the raised wooden platform and he collapsed as his body weight crashed down onto his legs. The fall was longer than he had anticipated. A small form was dumped next to him with a small grunt and Garfield helped the boy up.

Mark clenched his fists, and Garfield realized the boy was trying not to cry. "Where's Mommy?" he asked quietly so that only Garfield could hear him.

"I don't — oh. Over there." Gar pointed directly in front of them on a raised concrete area that was occupied by the team, their drones, and Tantalus. They had been released by the robots at least.

But they had gotten a front row, undeniably perfect view of what was about to happen.

A tall man in a dark cloak, his cowl pulled up so that the top half of his face was obscured in shadow stepped onto the raised stage holding a lethal looking sword.

Mark unclenched his fists and Garfield looked down at him carefully. "No powers," he whispered to the boy. "Your mother will be in big trouble of you use them."

And, in fact, Raven and the rest of the team were held at point blank range with the drone's 'new and improved' cannons. Courtesy of Tantalus and Raven's powers.

A second man stepped onto the stage and raised his arms to silence the crowd. Part of which were screaming in triumph over the heroes, the other part which had been nervously muttering to each other in fear for them.

The second man, dressed in white robes that Garfield knew had to be extremely stuffy, lowered his arms.

"People of the Rebellion, for many years you have found yourself in the shadows of those who show themselves as superior and with power! But no longer! For today with me I have the Industrialist with weapons you can use to put yourself on equal standings with these 'superior beings'.

"And as proof of the power of this technology, I have with me two of the Superiors, completely subdued by one man. The Industrialist —Tantalus!"

Everyone turned to face the man in the armored suit and Tantalus raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Garfield was beginning to grow annoyed with the way the man referred to them as the 'Superiors.' The mocking title and the mocking way the man said it added fuel to the steam billowing within him.

He glanced down at Mark and saw that the boy was studying his surroundings with calm curiosity. Garfield didn't know whether or not the boy had been listening, but hopefully the sharp six year old could bust them out of this literal life and death situation.

The deafening cheers fell quiet as the man lifted his arms again.

"When do we get to arm ourselves?" a man from the crowd asked.

"Yeah! How soon do you think we'll be able to defend ourselves?" asked a woman.

Suddenly everyone was eagerly asking questions, ignoring the man's attempts to calm them down.

"When does the uprising _officially _start?"

"Will people get hurt besides the Superiors?"

"How big _are _the forces you plan to build up?"

The man shot a look at Tantalus and Garfield clenched his fists. He saw that Nightwing and Cyborg were ready to explode as well. Starfire was looking around with curiously fearful eyes and Raven . . .

The demoness met his gaze across the hundreds of yards separating them from each other and one of her eyebrows twitched.

What was she doing?

The man gave a shout and the plaza fell silent again. "I am here to assure your worries. Tantalus, your leader, your _savior, _is here to end this world full of discrimination. Beginning," he took a step back and swept his arms towards Garfield and Mark, "with these two."

Everyone began to mutter at once. Garfield heard bits and pieces of their offside conversations.

"—Beast Boy?"

"Who's the boy?"

"He looks quite similar . . ."

"You remember the _blessed _heroes in Jump City? The famous _Teen Titans_?"

Everyone in the plaza gave a collective nod.

Garfield was very confused at how fast things were moving. His mind could barely comprehend what was happening. _That's his goal. He's trying to destroy the hero image . . ._

"These so called_ 'heroes' _of yours may have saved lives in Jump, but what about themselves? What kind of role models frolic around having _children?_"

The plaza went quiet, and Garfield was sure he could feel their judgement. Their eyes bore into his head. Mark hid behind his knees and peered around him.

"So. Who would you rather follow? The celebrity superheroes who were bound to end up like those celebrity Hollywood stars, or your hero, Tantalus, who will end this . . . atrocity once and for all?"

People all at once began to shout at Garfield and the other members of the Titans they had once known, asking questions, accusing them of what they did.

The man in the white robes faced Garfield with a shark-like grin. The changeling glared at the man and pulled Mark closer to his body.

"And now, I bring you the beginning of the end of the age of heroes." The crowd fell silent, and Garfield felt the tension rising in the crowd. The anticipation of what was about to follow rose to an almost overwhelming height.

Garfield looked back at his friends for help and once again made eye contact with Raven. She gave him a small smile and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her eyes flickered below his waist and back. The first thought that came to Garfield's mind made him look at her in shock. Then he flushed when he realized what she wanted him to look at.

Mark looked up at him from behind his knees. "What's going to happen to us, Uncle Gar?"

"I . . . I'm not sure. But I think something's about to happen . . ."

The man in the dark cloak dragged Mark away from Garfield by his shirt collar and kicked Gar in the back of the knees so that he reflexively fell down.

"Gar!" he heard someone yell. Gar glanced up and saw Nightwing lunge forward. He felt something whiz past his head and he heard a grunt.

Garfield rolled on his back and caught a glimpse of a dark blade in the cloaked man's chest, his broadsword hung above his head. The arms fell slack and Garfield's eyes went wide. He rolled out of the way just as the sword fell where his head had been, and the large man collapsed next to it.

"What in the name of —?"

He heard Tantalus roar in fury and he looked over at the podium where the heroes had stood. A portal opened underneath him and he gave a surprised shout.

Garfield opened his eyes to find himself in the assembly room inside the building they had hidden out earlier that week.

The rest of the team plus Mark were in the room with him. The second he opened his eyes, Garfield was attacked by a small body.

"Uncle Gar! We did it!"

Garfield was too shocked to embrace the boy back. He looked up at the Titans. "That was really quick. And . . . surprisingly easy. What exactly just happened?"

Mark got off of Garfield and ran back to Raven who approached him carefully.

"Gar, are you okay?"

Garfield looked around, still really confused. "Did we really just get away with that?"

Nightwing answered him. "Kind of. We need to move out as soon as possible. Tantalus is bound to pursue us straight to this building. I need to get back with the Batman to tell him what we've learned about the man in charge of this uprising. Also . . . I bugged the man."

Garfield looked at Nightwing incredulously as he stood up. "No way."

"Yes way! And he did it without getting himself caught," Starfire said admirably.

"I'll tell you what just happened, but we need to move," Nightwing said breathlessly as he ushered everyone out.

Garfield scooped up Mark who wrapped his arms around his neck for support. On his day out of the room, Garfield stopped in front of Raven. "Thank you. For . . . for everything," he said awkwardly.

Raven gave a small smile and jerked her head towards the doorway. "We need to go."

Nightwing came back without Victor and Starfire. "We have two cars. I suggest we use both. Star, Cyborg, and I will meet you two back in Jump."

Both Raven and Garfield nodded in confirmation and they followed Nightwing down the stairs. Mark remained quiet the entire time.

When they arrived in the parking garage, they separated from Nightwing and found the car that Raven had arrived in with Richard at the beginning of the entire ordeal.

"Mark, buddy, I need you to get in a fasten up your seatbelt."

The boy leaned back and looked Garfield square in the eye. "Is everything going to be okay?"

Garfield leaned forward and hesitated before tousled the boy's hair. "Trust me. Everything will be fine."

The boy grinned at him and climbed in. "Mommy, I don't have a car seat."

Raven leaned forward. "It's fine. Just stay still and try not to let the seatbelt get loose."

Mark nodded and Garfield closed the door. Raven headed to the opposite side of the car and Garfield got into the drivers seat. Within minutes they were out of the building and speeding along the roadways towards the outskirts of the city.

Something buzzed in the glove compartment. Raven cocked an eyebrow as she opened the compartment and fished out a small phone.

"Hello?" she said into it.

Garfield kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at the empath sitting next to him.

"No, it works. Where are the people besides the ones forced into the rally?" Raven paused. "No, I got it. I understand. See you, Richard."

When Raven hung up, Garfield and Mark asked the same question simultaneously ."What was that?"

Raven gave a small smile and kept her eyes on the road ahead. "Richard called to make sure his emergency phone worked. Turns out that Cyborg managed to hide the people elsewhere. He appointed a small group of trustworthy men as the figures in charge."

Garfield nodded slowly. "Why do you think we were allowed to escape so easily from him?"

Raven didn't ask who he was referring to. "He didn't want us to escape, that's for sure. Maybe it was part of his plan to making us heroes look worse than we actually are. Seems like by the end of that little fiasco, many of the people in that square were on his side."

Garfield didn't say anything and they drove in silence. The city slowly cleared into open areas with the occasional small town. By the time they arrived in Jump, it was dark outside and Mark was out like a light.

Garfield parked into a spot near Richard's car outside of Raven's apartment. "Why your place?" he asked her quietly as he turned off the car.

"Because I actually have a place of my _own_," was her response.

Garfield rolled his eyes playfully at her and got out of the car. He carefully opened Mark's door and undid the seatbelt and scooped the kid into his arms. Gar closed the door and didn't even flinch when the boy's drool soaked through his shirt sleeve on his shoulder.

Raven looked at Garfield tenderly carrying the boy and her face softened. She walked up to them, meeting them in front of the car and carefully ran her hand through the boy's hair. She looked up at Garfield and he could have sworn he saw awe in her eyes as she looked into his.

"Thanks. For . . . for dealing with me," she whispered.

"No problem, Rae. All you had to do was trust me," he answered. He saw her flinch and he closed his eyes as he faced the door.

No. He couldn't be angry at her any more. There were more important things to deal with than dealing with his own personal life. He also didn't want to compromise their relationship. He . . . valued it too much.

_Value? Or . . . love?_

Garfield stepped through the door and saw that the rest of the team had settled in the kitchen. They all smiled at him when they saw the boy draped over Garfield's shoulder. Raven closed the door behind them.

"What time is is?" Garfield asked as he made his way towards where he assumed was the bedrooms.

"Almost eleven," Richard replied.

Garfield nodded and walked into a random bedroom and laid the kid down on the bed. He carefully told Mark's shoes off and tossed them behind him. Garfield did the same thing to the socks. He then lifted Mark up so that he could settle him beneath the covers and as he pulled the sheets up to the boy's chin, Mark's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Uncle Gar?" Mark asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wish you could stay with me and Mommy forever." Before Garfield could get over his shock at the kid's blunt statement, Mark had already fallen back asleep.

"Well, I'll . . . I'll think about it," Garfield said aloud, quietly to the empty room.

Once he had made sure Mark was okay, Garfield stood all the way up, stretched and turned around to see Raven standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hey, Raven," Garfield said slowly. Had she been standing there the entire time?

"Gar," she replied with a soft smile. She studied his face.

"What?" he asked, smiling back.

Their eyes searched each other's faces for a while.

"I don't know. I just . . . never knew you could work with kids," Raven said quietly.

Garfield realized how close they were to each other and he took a step forward, intruding into her space purposefully. Raven didn't step back.

"What can I say? This kid . . . he reminds me a lot of me when I was his age."

Garfield hadn't realized how they had subconsciously moved their faces closer and closer to each others until they were so close to kissing without doing so that it made Garfield's heart pound.

His lips weren't yet touching hers, his head tilted a little, his body frozen, and his eyes half closed. He could feel her breath on his face, and the movement of her lips as she spoke, but still they were not yet touching.

"Impulsive? Smart?" she breathed.

Garfield raised an arm so that he was supported by his right hand against the doorframe above her head, the rest of his body still in place as he answered her.

"Daring. Awesome. Fun."

_Do it. Just lean forward a little more, Gar. What's holding you back?_

Nothing, he told himself. Nothing at all. Garfield felt his body begin to tremble at the thought of doing what he had been dying to do since he had ended his last relationship . . .

Just as he was about to follow through with his thoughts, he heard Cyborg calling from the kitchen. "Yo, Raven. Where are the extra blankets? I call couch!"

Garfield let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and clenched his jaw in frustration. He felt Raven smile against his mouth. "His royal highness summons."

Garfield nodded slowly. "You should probably go."

Raven gave a sigh. "Okay."

They remained as they were for a few more unnecessary seconds before Raven ducked under him and made her way towards the kitchen. Garfield remained as he was, and mentally slapped himself.

He heard the Titans talking in the other room.

"Finally! Does it really take both of you to put the little bugger to bed?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Ouch! Raven! Don't use your powers to throw things!"

"Cyborg, shut up!"

"Richard, last time I recall, you were off having a 'fun time' with Ms. Starfire over here."

Garfield smiled to himself when he heard Richard sputter, trying to get an answer out. He stepped forward and leaned his forehead against the doorframe.

The team really knew how to settle down after a tense moment. He knew tomorrow would be another stressful, action packed day, but he was glad to have the opportunity to shower and relax for just this night.

But wow. What _had _happened? With Raven? What was going on with him? His desires were getting so frequent around her, so _strong _it was beginning to make him nervous.

_She didn't push you away._

That was, at least, a bit of comfort.

Garfield walked into the kitchen and living room area where Cyborg had settled on the couch.

Raven glanced his direction, and he could have sworn he saw her cheeks darken at the sight of him.

"I have one extra bedroom besides mine, Kori. You can sleep there. The guys will have to bunk out in the living room."

Starfire nodded. "That is okay."

She headed down the hall to check out the rooms. Garfield stood there, watching everything happen and he looked down at his hands.

There was a bright red gash on his right hand that he hadn't noticed before. Garfield looked at it closely before he decided to leave it alone.

Richard and Cyborg had already settled down in a bundle of blankets each. Both men were practically asleep by the time Garfield had returned after showering and changing clothes. He decided to go in just his underwear and shorts for this night.

Garfield heard someone approach behind him and he turned around, surprised. "Raven? You should be asleep."

"I saw the kitchen light on. I didn't know if anyone was up or not. Actually, I was going to turn the light off if . . . anyone . . . was." Raven trailed off at the end and Garfield saw with amusement that she was distracted by studying his bare upper body.

"I can just put a shirt on if it's too much for you," he said with a grin.

Raven flushed. "No, you're fine. I'm going to go to bed."

"Raven."

She stopped, her back to him. He stepped forwards until his bare chest was against her cloak-less back. He put his hands gently on her shoulders, leaned forwards and brushed his lips against her temple. He felt her shudder at his touch, though he knew it was not because he was awful. Quite the opposite actually. His body had done the same thing just an hour beforehand.

"Good night."

"Good night, Gar," she responded breathlessly then turned to face him briefly before she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before hurrying back to her room and closing the door.

Garfield stood there with a grin on his face as he made his way to turn off the kitchen lights.

"You guys need to get in bed with one another," said a muffled exasperated voice. Garfield looked at Cyborg's annoyed, but sleepy eyes looking up at him; squinting slightly against the kitchen lights.

"Shut up," Garfield said. Then he flicked the switch, still feeling Raven's lips on his cheek.

* * *

**Don't hate me after this chapter. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 -- Raven

**I appreciate the fact that everyone enjoys this story so much! I love all of your input and I love that you have been reviewing. **

**Apparently I'm very insecure about my writing; considering so many people seem to enjoy this story. **

**Remember: READ and REVIEW!**

**— Iason**

**(Okay so this is the updated version since apparently something went haywire with the first upload . . .)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 — Raven**

She had always considered Garfield the kind of guy who really got on your nerves until you actually got to know him. Either he got on your nerves, or he was throwing you in jail. But one day, something unexplainable happened where she began to consider Garfield not only just a friend but . . something special. It was pretty painful for her to watch him leave practically every night to go off with . . . Raven didn't want to think about that relationship.

And then, that night. The night when when Mark had first been conceived . . . she had known from the beginning what was going to happen, and the consequences that could have followed, but she hadn't stopped herself. Nor had she wanted to. But she did leave him after.

Raven rolled over in her bed, still unable to sleep. Her thoughts were whirling like a storm.

What _was _it she felt for the changeling? That night she had been frightened by her want, her _need, _of him. Then she had left him once it was done. Never had she been able to say she's ever loved anyone more than what she had had with her team in the Tower. That night . . . Raven was sure it had been lust over love then.

_However, both can go hand in hand if you allow it . . ._

Raven lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling above her.

Something had happened though earlier that night when he had cornered her in that doorway. In _Mark's _doorway. He had gotten closer and closer, and she hadn't moved. Her heart, mind, and body all reacted in a way that she hadn't experienced _ever _before.

Stupid Garfield. Everything he said, every time he looked at her, every time he showed anything other than his childish behavior, it made her heart pound, her mind to go numb, her body freeze in place.

Actually, ever since she had begun to avoid him, she had also begun to avoid her Mind Mirror or whatever she decided to call it. Love was an emotion she rarely heard from but now . . . it was one she heard from frequently and feared at the same time.

She had admitted to herself she was scared of love. She wasn't fully sure what it was, and honestly, when she thought she had it, it was brutally taken away from her by either the person who _should _have loved her (her father), or the person she had assumed she had loved (plenty of cases there).

But over each of these times the changeling had never failed to get a different reaction out of her each time, and she felt her resolve slipping.

Raven crossed her hands and laid them on her stomach, still staring at her ceiling.

She knew now that as long as Mark was with her and under her wing, Garfield would be stuck with her regardless if he was physically next to her or not.

But this past evening . . . her resolve she thought had disappeared completely. And it had terrified her. But she had wanted . . . well she wasn't quite sure yet, more than anything.

Raven yawned and rolled back onto her side. Tomorrow she would have her wits together. But she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she would never be able to just let Garfield go.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful. Mark had been the first one up, and since he hadn't been in Raven's apartment at all, he had woken up pretty much everyone sleeping in it until he had found Raven's room.

She sat up as the door opened and a small blur made its way onto her bed. She gave a surprised grunt as Mark made contact with her. His happy green eyes looked up at her and she wrapped her arms around him with a small smile.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm hungry, Mommy. Where's Aunt Tori?"

Raven paused. "I don't really know. But what I _do _know is that she is perfectly safe."

Mark nodded and gave her a tight hug and remained there. Raven looked down at him in surprise when he buried his face into her shoulder. "I saw you, Mommy," he said, his voice muffled. "I thought you were hurt."

He looked up at her, completely serious. "I don't want you to leave me. Not again."

Raven smiled down on him and gave him an affectionate peck on the forehead. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Mark grinned. "So what's to eat?"

Raven got an idea and gave her son a sly look. "Go get your fa — Uncle Gar up and he'll make you something. Just go and . . . jump on him or something. Yell, maybe."

He gave a small, joyful laugh and ran down the hall on his small legs. Raven watched him go and her smile slowly went away as she gave a sigh. She needed to sit that boy down and tell him about his father before he figured out the hard way. Garfield had already learned the hard way. She had been six and a half years too late with that one.

Raven climbed out of bed and promptly got dressed into new clothes. She brushed her hair, teeth, and did every other normal morning procedure before making her way to the kitchen to get her a cup of tea.

Raven, as she walked, put on her cloak over her shirt and jeans; the fabric still making her feel more secure than she had ever been without it.

_Except for in Garfield's arms. _

Raven shushed herself and turned the corner. Cyborg and Gar were arguing over the breakfast plans.

"I told you for YEARS: No one likes that stupid tofu stuff."

"Oh come on, Cy! Maybe little Mark here will like it!"

"Only if you taint his mind with the idea."

Richard moaned from a bundle of blankets on the floor, his pillow on his head. "No one _cares_."

Both men fell silent and looked at each other. Then they began talking at once, over each other.

Raven stopped by Richard and looked at Garfield and Cyborg arguing in the kitchen. "How long do you think it'll be before they agree on something?" she asked him without looking down.

"Not a moment too soon."

Starfire emerged from the hallway and looked at the two arguing men in the kitchen. "It is nice to see that some things do not change."

"I'll fix this," Raven said in her normal dry voice and suddenly a pan engulfed in dark energy levitated behind Garfield and promptly whacked him in the back of the head.

"OUCH!"

"Do what you normally do after arguing for an hour," Raven began, "Cyborg makes breakfast for everyone else while Gar makes his own."

Everyone was silent for a second then Cyborg and Garfield both shrugged.

"That works."

"Cool."

Mark made his way next to Richard's body on the ground. "Uncle Richard? Why are you sleeping?"

"I'm not." Richard's voice was still muffled through the pillow he held on top of his head and he sounded more than a little annoyed.

Starfire and Raven exchanged amused glances before Starfire walked over to Richard. When Mark looked up at her she placed a finger on her lips and smiled. When the boy grinned and nodded back, she promptly zapped him in the butt with her powers.

Richard jumped to his feet and Mark started giggling. Richard looked as if he were about to get angry, but once he heard Mark's infectious laughter, he began to chuckle himself. He tousled the boy's hair. "I'm up now."

Raven smiled. She was glad the team accepted Mark so well into their midst.

Breakfast passed and Richard's phone began to beep. Everyone looked at him in concern and he turned it on. "New news on Tantalus. Good and bad. Which do you want first?"

The team was quiet and they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

They knew Tantalus as a psychopathic man who didn't feel anything no matter what he did to whoever he did it to, therefore classifying "bad" as an undetermined sort of infinite boundary sort of bad. Then the good news . . . well as far as Raven was concerned, good news with this guy was better than anything.

Her shoulder and arm tingled as she pictured the man's face. Raven shuddered and made eye contact with Garfield who was across the table. He eyed her with concern and she realized she had been clutching her shoulder. She shook her head telling him it was nothing.

"Good news," Starfire said.

Richard nodded. "Tantalus has officially given up on Brinkwell. It's safe."

The table erupted in happy cheers and comments. Then everyone realized what was left.

"The bad news?" Raven asked quietly.

The room got solemn and Mark, who was next to Raven, put his hand on her knee.

"The bad news is that he built up his army to where he wants it. He's headed towards Jump."

The silence stayed. Garfield and Raven met eyes and she saw her own fear reflected in them.

"Because of the size of his army with the people and the drones moving that far . . . he won't who up until tomorrow. But early."

Cyborg leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "Are you suggesting we evacuate the city before he can get his hands on . . .," he paused and looked at Raven apologetically, "test subjects?"

Richard paused. "It would be an ideal plan. However, I wouldn't be surprised if the police force and other security were wanting to help. And I'm sure there will be others who live in this city who will help with this."

"What about your caped crusader friend and his pals? You know. The Justice League." Raven noted that Garfield's ears were perked more than normal. He really was a big fan of their work.

Richard shook his head. "I've managed to gather information, and I have permission to access certain weapons but they have business somewhere much more important."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What sort of problem are they dealing with?"

"Remember when Tantalus said that he had men in the government?"

Everyone let out a collective moan.

"Oh, no."

"This is bad. Like . . . really, really, uber bad." Garfield looked a little freaked out.

Richard nodded. "CIA and FBI are having trouble maintaining control of their own facilities, not to mention control of Washington. Then there's the President's Secret Service —"

"So what you are saying is that no one knows who is a bad guy and who is not," Starfire said, more than a little distraught.

Richard nodded. "But we are capable of handling this ourselves. Major cities all over the United States are falling prey to Tantalus' army. I may be able to get some help from Titans East but I'm not sure." He saw everyone's faces and stood up.

Raven prepared herself for his usual 'leader of the group' speech, but when he spoke, Raven found her respect for him grow.

"We've faced much worse stuff. Okay, maybe not, but that's not the point. The world had _already ended _and we _still _managed to pull through. Trigon had taken the earth and we saved it. No one died. No one was hurt."

Raven looked at Garfield in surprise when he stood up too. "Rick's right. And you know what?" he offered his hand to Richard and they shook. "I'm actually looking forward to kicking Tantalus all the way to the next _galaxy_."

Raven saw everyone sit a little straighter and Mark hugged her even tighter. She drew him into her lap, not afraid anymore what her friends may think; she knew already that they had figured it all out.

Garfield sat down while Richard remained standing.

"I need to head to Gotham to get what is needed, and to figure out the best possible plan with my mentor. Tantalus isn't supposed to be here until early tomorrow or late tonight, so I need you guys to work on moving the people of Jump elsewhere." He pulled out a card and handed it to Raven.

She looked at it. "The chief of police."

"He's a man with many connections. All of them trustworthy," Richard added, stressing the sentence.

Raven nodded. "We got it." She glanced down at the boy in her lap looking around at the people sitting at the table. "What about Mark?"

"The little man packs a serious punch," Cyborg jumped in. "But all the same, I can take him back to Tori. She can care for him again to keep him safe."

Mark looked at Raven, determination in his eyes. "No. I want to fight bad guys, just like you Mommy! I know how to fight!"

Raven hesitated. She loved Mark more than she would ever be able to show or describe to anyone. And Tantalus knew that he was one of her weak links. The fact that he already knew how to get her gave her chills but if he got her son . . .

Mark, as if he sensed her reluctance leaned up and gave her a nice peck on the cheek. "I'll be good."

"Oh, come on Rae. You know we'll watch over him," Cyborg cut in.

Raven glanced at Garfield over Mark's head and she saw him grin in a way that received an automatic reaction in her.

"I trust any decision you make," he said.

Raven looked back down into Mark's pleading eyes and sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm going to have to let you stay, aren't I?"

Mark nodded happily.

"You have to listen to whatever I or anyone else here tell you to do, though. Otherwise I will have to make you leave, okay? This is important, Mark."

"I know, Mommy," he said solemnly before he broke out into another grin and hopped off Raven's lap, sitting back into his own seat.

Richard looked up at the table. "When are you leaving?" she asked Richard.

"As soon as I can. You need to begin evacuating as soon as possible. Not many people are going to trust your pleas for them to leave, especially since the pleas are happening last minute. But we need to try."

* * *

Raven looked over Jump City for what seemed like the first time in forever. Richard had just left and she was the first of the team ready to head out and begin what sounded like an impossible mission. But she knew that what Richard had said had been correct. They had done the impossible before and they will again.

She knew that the new Titans will have enormous trouble dealing with this entire situation alone, if they have even been aware of the enormity of the impending threat upon their home.

Raven heard a sound behind her and she whirled around, ready to attack. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"A little tense," Garfield noted as he stood by her.

Raven looked over what he was wearing and saw that he wore a purple shirt and black jeans. "Your Doom Patrol colors," she noted.

He looked down at himself and nodded. "I didn't think anyone would notice. My old costume doesn't really fit anymore, and frankly I think I've outgrown the 'Beast Boy' name. For now, I would like to wear this. For old times sake if for any reason."

Raven gave a small smile as she looked around the busy city, the people continuing their normal lives, completely oblivious to anything that was bound to happen. "It's just how I remember it. When we all first started."

Garfield gave a fond smile. "Oh yeah. Traffic. Pedestrians. Food stands. Crime."

"Where's Mark staying while we move everyone out?" Raven asked him without looking over.

"Starfire volunteered to stay behind and watch over him for now."

Raven nodded as she heard someone else behind her. This time she knew exactly who it was. Maybe it was the defining, excited, "Boo-ya!" or the heavy footsteps, she thought almost sarcastically.

Cyborg put an arm around Garfield's shoulders and squeezed him in a brotherly hug. "Just like the good old days. Rushing out to save Jump City from bad guys in freaky suits!"

Raven pulled out the card that Richard had given her. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke. "We should probably start where Richard said to. Speak with the Chief of Police and get him and the people in the Department to help clear out the city. It'll definitely speed things up."

Garfield nodded. "We may also need his help with traffic flow. Normally when a city needs to be evacuated there tends to be more than a little . . . panic."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow in agreement, his face full of excitement and anticipation. "I may need to head towards Titans Tower and send out a signal. Maybe some friends are not busy defending another city and could help us. Though it's unlikely."

"The new Titans will need help, too," Garfield noted.

Raven nodded. "Start with the police, then help them move people out. Do we know where to?"

Garfield shrugged. "As long as they're out of the city, I assume that's fine. Most have family out of Jump. Those who don't can get a hotel somewhere else. Or we could send those who really can't do any of those options to Brinkwell."

The three Titans looked at each other and nodded, confirming their plans.

"Let's do this!" Garfield exclaimed and he and Cyborg high fived.

"See you two in a bit!" Cyborg then ran off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the Tower that could be seen in the distance.

Garfield looked at Raven and gave her his fang smile. "Shall we?"

She merely raised an eyebrow. "Keep up."

He gave a chuckle and turned into an eagle, then striking a regal pose.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go."

They both launched off of the roof in sync, and once in the air, Garfield fell a little behind her to let her lead. Raven glanced back and made sure to keep watch over him at least in the corner of her eyes.

It didn't take long to find the police station. It seemed as if someone had already contacted them. Raven noticed all of the cars parked outside of the station, the Chief and every other higher ranking officer were standing on the front steps of the building. When both heroes landed, the officers didn't seem that surprised to see them.

"Took you long enough," the Chief said the second their feet touched the ground. "Do you have any idea what's happening in Gotham? Metropolis? Washington?"

Raven nodded. "I understand your worry —"

"I want to know if this city is safe or if it'll end up being a war torn city just like the rest of them. Because I'll dress in high heels and dresses before I let my city end up like one of them."

Raven glanced at Garfield and he nodded.

"I cannot guarantee that Jump will be perfectly safe," Raven began. The Chief snorted. "But I understand your concern for the city itself. So as a precaution, I propose you order an immediate evacuation of the people from Jump."

The Chief remained silent and Raven noticed that a few officers and what she assumed were detectives shifting nervously.

"Do you know how much work that takes to get that authorized?" the Chief finally said, completely exasperated. "Ages, that how long. There is no way in _hell _I'm going to wait that long to save my people."

Garfield took a step forward. "I'm sure, sir, that if you contacted the mayor he'll approve of this decision."

The Chief stared at them both for a few seconds before he barked at one of the officers behind him without looking away. "Walters!"

"Y . . . yes, sir?" the startled officer stammered.

"Get the mayor on the line. I want to have a word."

The officer nodded and ran inside the building. The Chief walked down the stairs until he was face to face with the heroes.

"I want the honest to God truth. How long until that son of a biscuit is here?"

Raven didn't hesitate. "We have at the most, twelve hours. Sir."

He nodded slowly and stroked his impressive gray mustache. "I have a friend in Washington. Says that there's a reason the President wants to keep this entire attack under wraps. I'm sure in no time, everyone's gonna know about it."

Before the heroes could respond, the officer burst through the door with a phone and he ran to the Chief. "Here, sir. The mayor is on the phone."

The Chief took the phone and kept his penetrating eyes on the two heroes.

"Yes, sir. They say tomorrow. No I don't doubt them for a second. Who? Why the old Titans. Yes, sir. Same man who is taking Washington, Gotham, Metropolis, Chicago, and Houston. New York too?!"

At the Chief's surprised and shocked tone, Raven looked at Garfield in worry. Her worry was reflected in his green ones. _There are plenty of heroes stationed in each area that can hold them off. Tantalus himself is only coming to Jump._

_But _why_?_

The Chief was still talking. "Immediately. They said within around twelve hours, sir. No, I understand. It's our only option though. I understand, sir. Okay. Thanks you, sir. Stay safe. You can count on me." He hung up the phone and handed it back to the Walters man.

The officer took the phone and gave one more glance towards Raven and Gar before he ran back inside the station to put the phone up.

The Chief lit a cigar and put it in between his teeth. "What are you all standing around for? _Move!_" He barked loudly.

The officers on the stairs dispersed and divided into their cars, the sirens blaring as they all went their separate ways to make their way through the city.

More officers poured out of the station as the news slowly spread and the Chief turned around as they all came out.

"Yes it's all true, yes it's necessary, no don't panic!" the Chief said in his loud, commanding voice.

Garfield grinned at Raven. "It's actually happening," he said excitedly.

"It's not necessarily something to be excited about," she responded.

The Chief faced them again as the station slowly began to empty.

"Now," he began, "who says you can't clear out a city in half a day?"

Raven looked over at Garfield and she caught him grinning again. Raven rolled her eyes. _There really needs to be another woman here with me._

* * *

Thetraffic leading to all streets exiting the city were practically clogged. Every roadway looked completely congested, making Raven uneasy about timing. The afternoon sun was blazing down on her as she watched the city from the tallest roof she could find. Wayne Enterprise's tower was definitely a view giver.

Garfield landed next to her, having just been out helping the Chief prepare officers to direct traffic in hopes it would move things along faster.

"Any word from Richard?" she asked him without tearing her eyes away from the careful stream of cars below.

"Hi to you too, Raven." He sat next to her. "And yeah. He's almost in Gotham. The T-Ship has come in handy for him. He should be there any minute. Hopefully he isn't shot down. I heard the Caped Crusader is barely holding Gotham together."

Raven sighed. "When is he going to stop? I don't even know exactly what he wants. I get the whole world domination thing, but why did he need me after he already had my powers?"

Garfield shrugged. "I _do _know how he managed to get your dark energy, though. Apparently he already had a blood sample of yours beforehand. Something about getting into your medical stuff."

Raven shuddered. "That man in my medicine? Not exactly what I wanted to think about right now."

Garfield moved so that he was crouched down next to her on the edge of the building, looking over the city-wide evacuation. "Everything seems to be going so slow, and it's killing me. The anticipation, the waiting. I just want to get this fight over with."

Raven nodded and finally looked at him. Garfield didn't meet her gaze, and she was free to study him. His strong, square jaw was tight, his brow furrowed, and his eyes focused. _Mark is so much like him._

He sensed her gaze and his eyes met hers, interrupting her admiration of him. "How many people are left in their homes?"

Raven studied his face as she thought. "I think everyone who can physically get out. The police are boarding helicopters to help those who are incapable of being moved. The people in hospitals and nursing homes are going to be well taken care of."

Right as she finished speaking, a helicopter flew over their heads towards the center of the city where Raven spotted the hospital sign.

Garfield sighed. "Once everyone gets out, I don't think I will worry so much about property damage."

Raven couldn't help but smile at the changeling's thoughtful bluntness and randomness.

"I don't think I'm going to be really worried about anything," Raven said.

"Except for the team. And for Mark. And the fate of the rest of the world."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for all of that. Yeah, I guess all of that is an exception."

They sat in contemplative silence for a few seconds before Garfield suddenly looked at Raven as if he had just realized something.

"What?" she asked him carefully.

"Tantalus uses drones."

Raven was really confused. "What?" she asked him again, this time conveying her confusion in her question.

"Tantalus uses drones," Garfield insisted eagerly.

"No, I know that," Raven said.

"Okay, so to command an entire army of drones he doesn't just train them all and give them orders one at a time like we do with our team or the Chief does with his officers; he programs them. With a computer."

Raven caught on. "So you're saying —"

"If we find the mainframe computer, we can shut the entire army down."

Raven looked at him for a second. "Well, the entire army of drones. Remember he has an entire force of real live living men as well."

Garfield nodded. "I was crossing one bridge. I'd like to not think about the big one until it's time to cross it."

Raven snorted in amusement.

"First you need to find out where the mainframe is. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have told many people about it," she said.

Garfield shrugged again. "Cy can deal with that. He can do some brilliant hacker thingy and find out stuff. I'm just the idealist."

"Not a bad one, though," Raven commented absentmindedly.

She realized what she had said aloud and looked over at Garfield in horror. "I didn't mean that. Don't you _dare _start —" It was too late.

Garfield stood up, his entire face lighting up. "You totally just commented me! You called me smaaarrtt!" he sang. "You think I'm smmaaarrrttt! You think I'm briiiillliiiaaannntttt!"

Raven put a hand on her face and moaned in regret. "What have I done?"

He grabbed her hands and lifted her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hands as he danced them around, still singing.

"Garfield is an idealist! Raven said he's brilliant!"

Raven finally relented to his attempts to get her to smile.

He grinned and stopped spinning them around. "Say it again."

"Um, no," Raven answered, still smiling.

Garfield took a step closer so that their arms were bent instead of straight. Raven's heart began to beat faster.

"Come on, Rae. I'm awesome."

Raven raised an eyebrow at that and didn't answer. He took another step forward so that his elbows were bent behind his shoulder blades. Raven looked up into his eyes, still sporting a small smile.

"That's totally your opinion," she decided to say.

Garfield took another small step forward so that they were essentially in the same position as they had been in the night before Cyborg had interrupted them.

"Fine. Tell me what your opinion is about me. I trust you," he all but whispered.

Raven's heart was pounding now, and her smile slowly faded as she studied his face so close to her own. His smile was gone too, his eyes once filled with teasing laughter now full of serious curiosity. Hopefulness. Want.

Her breath caught in her throat before she spoke.

"There's no one like you," she whispered back. Somehow, everything running through her head, everything she had ever felt towards him since . . . forever must have shown in her face, her voice, or both, because once she had spoken, she saw surprise flash across his eyes. Then . . . something else that she had once denied was there.

Then Garfield surprised her one last time that afternoon and he closed his eyes, leaned forwards and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 -- Garfield L

**So in this chapter I strayed a little from my original plan for my plot. However, I was hit by a new inspiration! I still know what's going to happen, it's just a little different. If it seems a little off I apologize. **

**Also, I had some trouble with building some stuff up, so please tolerate me without hating me. **

**And sorry for the delay. Ugh was I busy. **

**READ and REVIEW!**

**-Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 11 — Garfield **

The last time he remembered kissing Raven had been the night that had started it all. Actually, to be frank, Garfield didn't recall much of the kissing itself; just how it affected him. His emotions had been wild, unpredictable, completely muddled by everything that had gone on and everything that was going on. There was heat, passion, delicacy, and forcefulness.

Of course, that had been around seven years ago. Now there wasn't lust (okay well, not as much as then) involved and he had purposefully instigated what was happening instead of the other way around. Also, he was completely single, so regret and a guilty conscious wasn't present in this instant.

Garfield had, at first, barely pressed his lips to hers, but after her moment of shock in which he feared that she would completely freak out and run away, her body had relaxed against him and her hands fixed themselves on either side of his face.

Garfield felt himself shudder in excitement as Raven deepened the kiss to a very passionate point; almost as if she were trying to make up for the years she had been avoiding this. His body reacted almost immediately.

Garfield slid one hand around her waist, the other slid into her fine hair effectively pressing her closer to him. It seemed perfect; the way they molded into each other.

The only thoughts that went through his head were first of all that they had waited way too long to do this. It had been like a tentative, teasing dance that had lasted seven years. Something that just built up until something burst like a dam, letting everything out at once.

The second thought? Raven was a _really _good kisser. And Garfield had had his share of kisses.

Their breaths becoming shorter, and the kisses becoming more frantic, their hands roaming more. Raven's hands rested on his chest, and his in her hair. Her intoxicating kisses ending with one long deep one that made him more breathless than all of the previous ones combined.

They both drew back, drawing in air with short, quick gasps. Garfield rested his forehead on hers and he looked down into her eyes, searching them for what he knew he would find.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" he whispered breathlessly.

She flushed a little at his words and glanced down before looking back up at him, her eyes focused.

"Well. It wasn't _that _bad . . ." she responded.

He gave a soft chuckle. "It wasn't bad at all. Question," Gar paused and leaned back a little so that he could easily look at her entire face, "how many other guys have you kissed since little Mark first . . . ah . . . showed up?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow, quite amused, her hands shifted from his chest to his shoulders and his hands slipped down to her neck. "Why? Was it that good?" she seemed to be teasing him.

Gar didn't respond and kissed her again once, twice, both with every emotion he couldn't express in words. He pulled back, leaving both of them breathless.

"Was _that _that good?" he said with his trademark grin as he saw her struggling to calm down.

Raven looked down at her feet, a smile beginning to grow on her face that made Garfield happier than he had ever been before.

She gave a snort of amusement.

"What?" he asked her, smiling at her.

"We just made out on Richard's mentor's tower. Before a battle. After you JUST discovered . . . our . . . son. Oh and our little 'lab experience'. I just find it sort of . . . funny."

Garfield chuckled. "I think our entire relationship is 'funny'."

He leaned in for another kiss, but she moved her head back so that he made contact with air.

He apparently gave her a puppy dog face, because she gave a small laugh. "Come on Gar, we both know that if we start up again, we won't be able to stop."

Garfield took a step closer to her and deepened his voice. "I don't have a problem with that . . ."

She separated herself from him with a coy smile and an eyebrow raised. Garfield found the look so intoxicating, so seductive and quite frankly, _so _teasing. Which totally wasn't cool.

Although he took great pleasure in seeing her super brief reaction to his closeness. The small gasp she had let out, the way her mouth parted, and the way her pupils dilated.

"Not until everything's been sorted out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garfield asked curiously, tilting his head to the side like a dog.

"It _means_," Raven took a step closer and pressed a finger to his chest, "you need to focus until Tantalus is behind bars and Mark knows who his father is."

"I am focused!" Garfield protested. "Actually, this is the most focused I've been in forever . . ."

He bent down suddenly and managed to get another quick kiss from her and looked into her surprised eyes in triumph.

"You . . . you know what I mean."

He laughed when she stammered and frowned. "Fine. But if it takes longer than a week to put this guy away, I'm throwing this little 'wait' thing out of the window. Seven years has been long enough."

Something flashed across Raven's face as she studied him quickly before turning around to look over the city as the cars continued to move along. But Garfield had caught it. He knew what she had been thinking and it made him more than warm inside.

And he agreed completely with her. Never would he ever get enough of her or find someone else who had this affect on him. And that just kind of worked with him.

* * *

The city was empty, and the sky was gradually growing darker. Garfield stood in the center of the city on the roof that gave him a good view of the city in a three-sixty perspective. He caught sight of the Titans Tower off the shore.

"I'll always miss it," a voice said from behind him. Garfield turned around to find himself in front of Cyborg.

Garfield looked back at the Tower. It was true. No matter where he lived or who he lived with, the Tower would always have a special place in his memories. It represented so much that couldn't be explained by anyone in words.

And it reminded him that whatever happened, their team, the old Teen Titans were, yes, no longer the Teen Titans. But they were Titans. And would be for as long as they lived.

He turned around when he heard the soft fluttering of a cape from behind him. Raven landed softly on the roof and gave a soft sniff. "I'm tired of rooftops."

"You know, I have some pretty good memories from rooftops — oof!" Garfield hadn't been able to finish his sentence as Raven had elbowed him in the stomach as she walked past him to stand next to Cyborg.

"Where's Mark and Starfire?" Raven looked up at Cyborg.

"She and him are overseeing the last of the exiting traffic. After that, it's just us, them, and the police force and whoever volunteered to stay behind."

"This will be interesting," Raven mused in her trademark voice.

"Okay, so Raven and I came up with a plan," Garfield started out as he looked Cyborg in the eye. "You know that most of Tantalus' army that we've seen are drones right?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Well, what would happen if we just shut them down? All at once? We get to the mainframe, shut it down and presto! No more robot army!" Garfield looked at Cyborg with a grin on his face. "All we need is for you to do some special hacker whatnots and we'll be ready."

Cyborg stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, BB, an easier way to take the drones down without actually destroying the computer itself and finding it would be to just block the signal. I _could _feed the computer a virus. Kill the drones and effectively shutting them down for good. Or make them go against the rest of Tantalus' army."

Garfield was surprised. "People can do that?"

Cyborg shrugged with a proud smile. "Certain people. The only thing I'll need is a drone itself to see what it's made of and what its circuit is like. The design will tell me most of what I need to know and there should be clues as to what frequency the commands are being delivered at."

Garfield didn't really understand a word his friend had said, but he nodded just the same. He trusted that Cyborg knew what he was doing. Raven looked towards the setting sun; the orangish circle illuminating a special tint on her face.

Garfield couldn't help but admire her.

Cyborg followed his eyes and gave a sly grin at his green friend. "My, Gar. A little . . . desperate are we?"

Raven glanced back. "What?"

"Nothing!" Cyborg said slowly as Garfield felt his face warm.

"Hey! Here's Starfire and Mark!" Garfield said, relieved at finding an excuse to escape Raven's suspicious gaze, and Cyborg's overly knowing one.

Starfire landed just as softly as Raven had on the roof, holding Mark in her arms. She let Mark jump down from her arms and gave a small chuckle as he happily ran towards Raven to give her a hug.

"We just saw that the last of the people had gotten safely outside of the city. There is no one left that could potentially be in danger," Starfire reported.

Cyborg nodded. Garfield noticed that the sun was almost completely obscured by the nearby buildings and it was making him nervous. Richard had said that Tantalus was expected to be in Jump by at least sundown. At the latest, possibly . . . three in the morning? Four?

Gar jumped in surprise when Mark tugged at his shirt. He looked down and Mark's eyes looked back up at him, reminding him of his own eyes he had seen in the mirror.

"Uncle Gar, what are we waiting for?"

Gar paused. "I . . . don't really know."

He heard typing and looked over at Cyborg who held a laptop. "Where did you get that?"

"Don't think about it too much, Green Bean. I just need to find some things out . . ."

The next few hours passed pretty quickly for the Titans, the anxiety building up and the tension growing in the air. Garfield couldn't sit still. It wasn't him to just sit and wait for a criminal who had the means to take over the country.

Garfield and Mark ran around each other both with their animal forms and just as themselves. Raven and Starfire paced silently on the edge of the roof, looking out in case Tantalus decided to sneak upon them.

"Where's Richard? It is not like him to go so long without contacting us," Starfire finally said aloud, facing the sun with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"I'm sure he's fine. Everything's been so busy lately it's not strange that he's been silent for a while," Garfield said as Mark tackled him to the ground with a childish squeal.

Garfield tousled the boy's hair and froze, his ear's twitching.

"Gar . . .?" Raven asked slowly.

"Shush. I hear something . . ." Garfield's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Cyborg. "How far are you with what you're doing?"

Cyborg shrugged. "It'll be a while, but if given the time within the hour I could probably shut the drones down for a limited time before I could permanently shut them down, if that helps."

Garfield nodded. "We'll need it."

It wasn't a moment after he said that when they heard the slow, deep chuckle of a familiar mad scientist.

"I do not see him anywhere . . ." Starfire began.

"No, but you can hear me," Tantalus said calmly. "And I can see you."

Raven wrapped a protective arm around Mark and Garfield instinctively positioned himself in front of both of them. Starfire stood next to him and Cyborg was still typing on his computer.

"Gar, man, you _have _to buy me some time!" he hissed to the changeling.

Garfield just nodded in his direction and looked around. Tantalus had said he could hear them. But _how _well could he hear them? Where was his bug?

A drone floated up so that it was level with the Titans. Then a full ring of them surrounding the whole rooftop. Only this time around, Garfield was aware that it was for real. The walkie-talkie the Chief had given him a few hours ago buzzed.

"We're surrounded! They're firing at us! You people better have a plan otherwise —" Static interrupted the Chief's sentence.

Everyone grew tense.

Then Tantalus landed in front of the group and they formed a wall in front of Cyborg and Mark.

"How much time, again?" Raven asked aloud.

Garfield could hear the smile in Cyborg's voice when he answered. "Fifteen minutes."

"_That _I can work with," she replied.

Garfield grinned to himself. "Titans —"

"GO!" everyone said at once.

Raven launched her dark matter at the drones, knocking them out and down. They fell down, but many more took their place. She growled and kept shooting. Starfire launched in after her, giving shouts of her righteous fury and began shooting them down. One latched a mechanical rope around her and she took it in her hands, swinging it around so that it bowled into a small group of them.

Mark was surrounded in a bubble of Raven's protective dark matter, but the boy's protective forcefield was surrounded by a small army of large cats. Garfield grinned to himself. The kid had a fascination with the predators.

He himself turned into his favorite: the tyrannosaurus rex. With an earsplitting roar he bit down on some drones and whirled around, knocking a line of them down with his tail. The small electrical shocks he received from the smashing of the drones left him feeling tingly, setting himself more on edge.

It helped.

He saw Tantalus moving towards Mark. There was no way the man would be able to get through the large green cats. Then Tantalus drew out his tranquilizer gun that he had hit Mark with a month back and Garfield froze. The gun. It looked . . . bigger.

"NO! Mark!" he yelled as he transformed back into himself. He sprinted towards the man with the gun, jumping, dodging, sliding around anything in the way.

He turned into a monkey and jumped onto Tantalus' shoulders with an earsplitting screech. The man swung around and gave a shout of surprise.

The drones had stopped coming, and he heard a deafening silence as the last one dropped. The Titans surrounded Tantalus, and Garfield saw in the corner of his eye Mark's forcefield drop.

Tantalus chuckled. "You really think I'd make it that easy for you? Think again."

Men now crawled up the sides of the building, completely armed and obviously ready to fight. Garfield knew that there were more stationed on other rooftops. If they tried to run, they'd be fired at without hesitation.

"Hey!" he heard Cyborg shout and then the crashing sound as a man threw Cyborg's computer off of the edge of the roof.

Cyborg was roughly shoved into the small pack that Tantalus had made of the Titans and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about you guys, but this one seems impossible."

"No," Raven said quietly.

Tantalus put the gun back on his back. "I'll admit, Changeling, you really had me surprised there. I'll give you credit for that one."

Garfield opened his mouth to say something, but Raven interrupted him without looking at him. "Don't."

Garfield closed his mouth.

"As we speak, I'm initializing my next phase of my attack on cities country-wide. When I'm finished, nothing will —"

Cyborg shrugged. "If I were you, I wouldn't get so cocky."

Tantalus faced him.

Garfield slowly turned around as Cyborg continued to speak. "You see, not everyone is as dumb as you think they are." He pressed a button on his forearm and gave a triumphant grin. "Boo-ya."

Tantalus' suit glowed orange and the man stumbled backwards. "What did you —" he didn't get to finish his sentence, and screamed in pain. He glowed brightly, then when the light faded, he was struggling to stand up.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" Garfield asked as he took a tentative step closer to the man.

"I get it," Raven said as she stepped forward too. "Gar, you mentioned a mainframe. He's it. _Tantalus _is the mainframe. Cyborg you're . . . brilliant!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Raven," Garfield muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Tantalus gave a growl. "I don't like it when people gain more ground. It is no matter. I have made my point. My attack has failed, but it hasn't stopped. Not even close."

He stumbled towards the nearest one of his men, the latter very much confused at the events that had quickly transpired without anyone firing a shot. "Get out," Tantalus said. "Get everyone out. We need to ready the next phase."

His men sneered at their leader, and also at the Titans. Mark suddenly stepped forwards and gave a shout. "You!" his small voice trembled.

Tantalus froze and slowly turned around, obviously smiling and amused. "Why, child, do you call on someone your superior?"

Mark's small fists clenched and he continued to speak, regardless. "You leave my family alone!"

Raven stepped up behind Mark, but she didn't touch him, didn't say a word. Garfield knew she was waiting to see what would happen. What Tantalus would say or do. Richard had used similar tactics during training.

Tantalus merely laughed and then he and his army disappeared.

"There is no way we just stopped his invasion on Jump that fast," Garfield said aloud as Raven ran up to embrace her son.

Starfire walked up. Everyone looked completely exhausted, and Garfield understood exactly how they felt. But what he had said was true. He didn't know whether or not Tantalus' plan had been a flux.

"There's a possibility he wasn't really planning on taking Jump. Well, he was, but not as straightforward as marching it down like a general," Cyborg said.

"Remember when Slade used a fake bomb to get Richard to be his apprentice?" Starfire suddenly asked them.

The implication hung in the air.

"What did Tantalus get his hands on, then?" Gar asked aloud.

Raven stood up. "For now let's get back to my place. We need to have someone constantly on guard, and we need to contact Richard."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in confirmation. At this point, no one knew exactly what to think. But everyone agreed on one thing. The calm before the storm had arrived.

* * *

Garfield sat on the roof of Raven's apartment, drawing lazy shapes in the thin layer of dirt by his feet. Footsteps behind him made him glance behind him.

"Is he okay?" Garfield asked as he finished the smiley face he had drawn in the dirt.

Raven sat next to him. "Yes," was all she said as she leaned on his shoulder.

Garfield rested his head on hers. "I don't know how to track a man like Tantalus. He makes my brain hurt. I can never predict anything he does. Not like you and Richard and Cy."

The thought had always been plaguing him. He had almost nothing to contribute to the team. Other than comedic relief and a great smile. Garfield gave a sigh as he watched the sun come up.

"I don't understand anything."

Raven didn't speak and just hummed in response.

"What do you think Tantalus was really after? He's a smart guy. He must have known we would have tried to evacuate the city."

Raven shrugged. "It could have been from another city. What he wanted I mean. He _did _order an attack all over simultaneously."

Garfield paused. "I don't know. It just . . . something inside me . . . call it intuition, but I have a feeling that it was definitely Jump he was after."

"I believe you. But right now, all we need to do is make sure that Richard is alright and that the rest of this country is alright. Besides," Raven looked up at him with a smile, "you need that time to talk to him."

Garfield rolled his eyes and gave a slight moan of exasperation. His anger towards Raven had long passed, though the irritation that she had pulled something over him like that without him getting wind of it was still there.

"You have to be there too," he said.

"Well, of course."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Garfield thought of something else. "Hey, remember what you said to me on the Wayne Enterprise tower?"

Raven jumped away from him as he waggled his eyebrows and ears at her and she flushed despite her protests.

"I said _maybe_. And I never told you . . . I never actually _said _. . . what I meant was —"

Garfield gave a mental fist pump when she sighed in defeat. He stood up and walked towards her very slowly. Purposefully. With every step he took towards her, she took one back until her back was against the wall of the small alcove of bricks sheltering the stairwell up to the roof.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Tantalus was genuinely irritated at us for finding out the source of his army's power. In fact, he seemed a little . . . scared. Ready to get out of there." Garfield said as he took a step closer to her, merely ten feet away.

"Half his army," Raven said pointedly.

Garfield took a step. Eight feet away.

"Well, let's say that his suit did . . . well _more _than control his army. A man wouldn't live in a suit like that for years and years just to control an army." Gar took another step. Six feet.

Raven scowled at him, and Garfield fought to keep a straight face. "I wouldn't put it past him," she said.

Garfield hummed in response. "Well I was thinking," _four feet_, "that maybe it's a life or death situation with him. Like . . . life support."

Raven snorted. "It's highly unlikely."

"But still likely," he pointed out as he took another step forward.

Two feet.

"Okay, so say you're right. What are you planning? We can't just kill a man. It's against everything the Titans stand for," Raven said pointedly.

Garfield took a step forward until they were nose to nose. "I didn't say we would kill him necessarily. Just . . . detain him long enough to put the guy behind bars for a really long time. Which is where he'll die, yes."

Raven looked up into his eyes, her brow furrowed. "How in the world would we —"

Garfield interrupted her question by pressing his mouth to hers. She relented easily, not exactly giving him the resistance she had been earlier. He deepened the kiss by lifting her chin upwards. She gave a soft moan and melted into him, leaving him wanting more.

He gave her one last long kiss before he broke it off, looking at her with her eyes half open, and her breathing hard.

"You didn't finish your question," he said conversationally as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Raven asked, still recovering from the passionate kisses Garfield had just given her. He stood in front of her, keeping himself from kissing her again as she slowly remembered what they were talking about beforehand. "Oh. Um, how would you get into his suit?"

"Well, that would depend on Cyborg and Rick. They'll be able to find out more, what with the Batman's help and everything. Besides," Garfield kissed her again, this time very softly, "we probably shouldn't bother him right now. Cyborg I mean."

Raven hummed against his mouth. "He is pretty busy, huh?"

Garfield chuckled and was about to kiss her again, when the door to the stairwell swung open with a bang, making the two heroes leap apart from each other.

"What in the —?" Garfield exclaimed.

Starfire stood there, completely oblivious to what was just going on. "You two need to get down here right now!"

Raven and Garfield exchanged glances before following Starfire down into Raven's living room area. Cyborg sat in front of Raven's laptop, while Mark was in the kitchen eating what looked to be crackers.

"What is going on?" Raven asked the room.

"Look at this," Cyborg said quietly as he turned the laptop to face them.

On the screen was a picture of an x-ray of a forearm, the top righthand corner identifying it as Raven's.

"What are you doing with an x-ray of Raven's arm?" Garfield asked his friend, exasperated.

Starfire shook her head. "You do not understand." She pointed to the space between the radius and the ulna, where there lay a black square.

Cyborg flipped the computer around to face him and typed some commands before showing it to Garfield and Raven once more.

The picture was zoomed in now, the black square now obviously a cube. Inside the cube were wires, some minuscule vials, and what looked to be a timer, though the clock wasn't moving.

"Cyborg," Raven said slowly and steadily, though Garfield knew she was fighting to keep it that way. "What exactly are we looking at?"

Cyborg shook his head as Starfire put a hand on Garfield's upper arm.

"I hacked into Tantalus' company's website. It was completely empty, everything had been erased except for that picture. That and . . . and a message that was in the same folder."

Garfield felt as if he couldn't breathe, a lump was caught in his throat and in his chest. His heart started beating faster than normal, and Gar was aware of the adrenaline caused by fear coursing through his body.

Cyborg reached around the computer and clicked on the x-ray causing another document to pop up. It was small, with only one sentence. The words were a deep red, reminding Garfield of the blood on the floor of Raven's cell. It made him sick.

Garfield collapsed to the ground, and he put his forehead in his hand. Starfire began to rub his back in comfort. He heard Raven began to give short, quick gasps as she tried to regain her composure.

"Mommy?" he faintly heard Mark ask from the kitchen.

Cyborg, as if he couldn't process what was being read, read the message aloud, making the sentence final and absolute.

"'Mr. Logan is hereby obliged to repay the debt owed to me; give me the Animalia Serum, or she goes.'" Cyborg paused. "What is he talking about, man?"

Garfield groaned. "I wish I knew."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 --Raven

**Thanks for putting so much into this story!**

**READ and REVIEW!**

**-Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 12 — Raven**

Okay. So she wasn't used to being physically threatened by a crazy man in a titanium suit that was most likely functioning as a life-support device. She'd dealt with her crazy demon of a father (quite literally), and she'd even gone into _space_.

So why did the walls feel like they were going to collapse on her?

Raven hadn't felt so panicked and out of control since before she had faced her father. When she had lost control on Dr. Light. Or even on Terra.

Raven stumbled back until she gripped the back of one of the wooden chairs placed around the table. The chair supported her for the most part as it stood behind her, and she felt the top of it digging into her back.

She could faintly hear voices calling her name in the background, but they were fuzzy. Like there was cotton in her ears. She struggled to control her breathing and she focused on the chair digging into her back.

Distractions were good.

Someone was tugging her cloak, getting gradually more frantic until the clasp undid itself and her cloak fluttered to the ground. This snapped Raven out of her panicked daze and she looked down in surprise.

Mark looked back up, his emerald eyes full of tears, some of them already running down his cheeks. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy . . ." Each cry becoming quieted and more consumed with tears.

She pushed her fear back enough to bend down and wrap her arms around her now panicked son. It had become obvious that she had formed an extremely strong bond with him — possibly just a result of both of their powers and their relationship, but the empathy link between them would have flared up in her brief moments of panic.

Something she didn't want her son to experience. Though she knew that he would soon learn how to not burst into tears when he didn't understand a certain emotion.

"I'm right here," she mumbled into his ear and his grip tightened around her neck. They stood there for a while. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years; it could have been either in the moments she and her son had their arms around each other.

She heard someone call her name, and looked up. Garfield stood above her, a hand outstretched to her and she slowly took it. He lifted her up and into his arms, where she let herself stay, finally conscious of the tears flowing steadily down her face.

Mark grasped onto her leg.

"—release some sort of toxin," Cyborg was saying. Or explaining. She didn't really pay enough attention to him to see. But what Raven _did _know was that Cyborg coped with his fear by doing work. And she let him think aloud.

Tantalus seemed to have all the time in the world to make her life, her friend's life, her _son's _life a living torture. It felt like forever since she had had a break from . . . well everything. Powers. Superheroes. Villains. World dominion.

Garfield's lips brushed against her temple. "We aren't letting him get away with this. Next time we confront him, it'll be the last," he vowed.

Raven gave a faint snort. "I'll make sure of that."

"What was that that you said?" Garfield asked Cyborg over Raven's head. He began to slowly rock her back and forth, and she gladly lost herself in the movements, placing her head on his chest. His heartbeat felt and sounded familiar.

"If Tantalus sets this off it'll work like a bomb. Except it isn't one. Well, not exactly. He sets it off, the timer goes. When the timer finishes, these tiny vials pop, allowing multiple toxins to get into her bloodstream. Many of them I have never seen before. But I have a feeling it'll be a slow go. We'll watch her leave us from the inside . . . inside out," Cyborg finally managed to get out.

Raven understood and heard every single word Cyborg said, except in a dreamlike state. Like she was hearing it from someone else's ears.

Why was she panicking? She had faced _so _much worse. But she knew the answer to the question as she asked it to herself. She finally had something worth living for. Not that she had ever wished to die, or that her friends meant nothing to her. It was just that there was something new on the table. The unexpected wild card.

Love. Unbelievably strong, too. Beyond what she had thought she could feel.

"Take it out," she said against Garfield's chest. She felt Mark sniffle against her leg.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"Take it out," Raven repeated, this time lifting her head from his chest so that her words lacked the muffle they had before.

"Rae, I wish I could," Cyborg began.

"Please," Raven heard how pathetically desperate her voice sounded, but did nothing to change that.

"If we try to take it out, we'll set it off. And by set it off, I mean that the device will skip the whole 'timer' stage of the process. I . . . I'm sorry," Cyborg finished softly.

Starfire shook her head. "No." There was a pause in which everyone remained perfectly still and quiet, the loss of what to do too great. "_No_," she repeated again, a little louder and her voice stronger.

Everyone turned to face her. Starfire's fists were clenched, her eyes about to burst with the determination behind them.

"I will not let a friend die because we sat here tired and confused."

Not for the first time, Raven felt admiration for the Tamaranian. The way Starfire stood up for her friends and her friendships, the way she nobly trusted them and followed them. And helped when she knew she could.

"Cyborg, have you contacted Richard?" she asked him firmly.

"Yes. He's on his way back."

"Where?" she demanded immediately.

Cyborg gave a start and glanced at the clock on the wall. "By now? Probably just outside the other side of Jump."

Starfire nodded. "By the time he gets back we need to have a plan. Otherwise, I am going straight to Tantalus' myself, and I am sure that Richard will follow me without hesitating."

Her statement hung in the air and everyone seemed to get their grip on their resolve. Raven separated from Garfield, but only to stand right next to him. His arm snaked behind her so that his hand was on her hip.

Mark followed Raven and clung to her leg again, looking up at her. "I'll help you, Mommy. I promise."

Raven smiled down at him, pride swelling in her chest. "I'm sure you will."

Starfire made her way towards the door and Raven called her name. The Tamaranian paused and turned her head to indicate that she was listening.

"Thank you," Raven said softly.

Her friend smiled back at her, then left, closing the door softly behind her.

"She's going to meet Richard halfway there isn't she?" Garfield asked aloud.

Everyone stared at the door for a second before Cyborg rose out of his chair, closing the laptop behind him. "I need to meet the Chief at the police station. I need to make sure that he and his men are safe and okay. And maybe his detectives have found more out about Tantalus and what made him go all psycho."

Then he left the apartment leaving, ironically Raven thought, Garfield, Raven and Mark standing alone in the room.

Raven reluctantly separated herself from Garfield and ignored his puppy dog face that she knew he was making. Mark yawned and Raven gave him another soft smile.

"Tired?"

The six year old rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Let's get you to bed."

Mark paused. "The sun is up though!"

Raven ran a hand through his hair. "And you were up all night," she countered. "Let's go."

It didn't take long for her to get Mark into bed, and it took an even shorter amount of time for the boy to fall asleep.

Garfield opened his arms when she entered the living room again and she immediately went into the comfort of his embrace once more.

"You know, I think I know what Tantalus means when he demanded the 'Animalia Serum' from me," Garfield said, his chin on her head.

Raven hummed a questioning tone against his well toned chest.

"I have a feeling he wants to know how I got my powers. It did heal me. A . . . a long time ago," Garfield trailed off in a faint voice, his past in his voice. Raven said nothing. She didn't want to disturb his thoughts, nor did she want him to revisit them more than necessary by telling her about them. That was for another discussion.

"I think you were right about the life-support theory," Raven finally said.

Garfield pulled back from their embrace. "Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Raven nodded slowly. "Remember that first night when he first laid a shot on Mark and he suddenly looked really tired? Then when Cyborg managed to hack into the drone's communications . . . I don't know. I am positively convinced he wears that suit for some other reason other than a fashion statement."

Garfield grinned, his fang poking out in a way that suddenly made Raven feel like taking a step closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, finding his lips against hers . . . no. She mentally slapped herself.

"Raven, I think you just made a joke," Garfield said, amused.

She gave a huff. "Don't get used to it."

Garfield seemed to be thinking. "Do you think that's his entire motives behind everything that he's been doing? Finding a way to live longer? Because to me it seems like that suit won't sustain him for very long."

Raven shrugged. "You never know with psychopaths."

"You just did it again," Garfield suddenly said.

"What?"

"Made a joke. Mind you, it wasn't entirely hilarious, but I can work with you on that."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Back on track, here, Gar. So say your theory is correct. How does that explain his country wide attacks? He may be insane, but he's also pretty smart as well."

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "That was almost contradictory."

Raven raised both of her eyebrows at him and he gave a chuckle before he answered.

"I'd say that he probably meant it as a distraction. Or maybe he was serious about gaining control of the entire country. Either way, the guy needs to be stopped before he ends up making the entire country implode on itself."

Raven didn't say anything in return. Her mind began to wander as she thought about everything this man had done in the past . . . well couple months. She had only first heard of him right before he began all of this. It made her question what the Justice League really had 'under wraps' as they put it. But she knew that if she voiced any of her doubts aloud, Richard would defend them with his life.

She really hoped that Gotham at least had ended up perfectly alright.

"You know, I really hope Richard gets back safely. I could do with some good news for a change," Raven said softly.

Garfield separated himself from her and made his way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"I," Gar paused as he fished in the pantry for a moment, "am looking for a snack."

She froze, unsure of how to react to the unexpected flare of . . . well Garfield. Especially in the situation that they were currently in. Raven blinked. She was completely certain of the fact. Her . . . she didn't know exactly what his official label was yet . . . _Gar _had finally snapped.

He came out with a box of crackers and closed the pantry door with his foot. Raven just watched him as he opened the box up and began to snack on the contents of the box.

Raven studied him as he focused on his snack. She knew that he was trying not to think about the large shock that had transpired not even an hour ago. He was basically eating his feelings like a stereotypical teenager who went through a traumatic breakup. And in a way, it was pretty endearing.

Raven watched the way his eyebrows twitched upwards when he found a particularly large cracker, the way his eyes stayed focused and his ears seemed to be constantly alert. His jaw was strong, his broad shoulders hunched almost protectively over his snack.

Raven looked for the first time at her forearm; the one with the scar. It was long and thin, noticeable, but not embarrassing enough to the point where she felt as if she had to hide it twenty four seven.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked up to meet Garfield's eyes across the counter. He had closed the box.

"You know we'll find a way out of this, right?" he asked her softly.

She gave a faint smile. "Yes. I just hope it's not too late when we do."

Garfield moved around the counter and made towards her and she gave a light chuckle as she moved away from him. "Remember what I said . . ." she trailed off warningly and Garfield stopped, looking a little defeated.

The door swung open and Cyborg, Starfire, and Richard all poured in. Apparently Rick hadn't been that far away when Starfire had found him.

"Chief and his men are safe. Injuries: plenty. But everyone's still accounted for," Cyborg immediately reported as he closed the door behind him.

Richard immediately embraced Raven in flurry of worry, concern, and haste. "I heard what happened. Are you —"

"I'm fine," she replied a little too quickly. "I just need to find a way to take Tantalus down before he does so to us. And the rest of this country."

Richard's face tightened, his mouth a grim line as he nodded in confirmation. Cyborg ushered everyone over to the small coffee table where he had been on his computer earlier.

"So far, I haven't found a way to prevent the little device inside Raven from going off. But I do know where Tantalus' trigger is."

Everyone waited and Cyborg let out a sigh that plainly said "it's complicated."

Raven rolled her eyes. "The darn villain has it built into his suit again, doesn't he?"

"Hey, Cy. Can't you like, hack into the dude's suit?" Garfield asked curiously. "It sounds just like another computer, only built to accustom to the shape of Tantalus' body."

Cyborg shook his head. "I'm sorry, man, but the guy has it locked up super tight. There are some programs and circuits I've never laid eyes on before, let alone heard of."

Everyone in the room paused.

"So you've managed to hack somewhat into his system. If you've been able to look at it," Richard said.

Cyborg shrugged. "I found the blueprints in some random file as I was going through his lab's data. Apparently BB was correct when he said the suit was a life-support system. But I don't know exactly which part of the body it's keeping functional and how often the man needs repairs done."

"He's like Darth Vader," Garfield said, attempting to crack a joke. No one smiled or acknowledged the comment.

"So what do we do now?" Starfire asked aloud.

Richard turned to Garfield and Raven. "The message. It says something about a serum. What is he talking about?"

Raven answered first. "Gar assumes Tantalus wants the same stuff that gave Garfield his powers. I don't think he wants the powers necessarily, only the healing properties that Garfield received once he was injected with it."

Richard nodded and stroked his chin. "It makes sense. If a man who grew up as a normal, successful human being got into an accident and all of a sudden depended on some suit to keep him alive . . . well, he'd be foolish not to look into other means to survive."

"But the damage to his body seems to be pretty severe. It looks like his entire right arm and leg are completely bionic, and he can't breathe without his suit. Remember, it only covers his face up to his nose," Cyborg commented.

Raven knew exactly what they were missing. "So, do you think he's really desperate enough to get his hands on a serum that cures an illness and gives powers to . . . reactivate and regrow body parts?"

She knew that the way she said it made the plan seem overly desperate and completely insane; even for Tantalus himself. But when it came down to it, she was sure he was perfectly capable of it.

Then again there was also the 'there's something bigger going on' thing lurking in the back of her mind. And she knew her friends well enough to tell that they were thinking the same thing as well.

"How was Gotham?" Raven asked Richard, completely changing the subject. Her friend gave a start at the mention of his old city and shrugged.

"The barricades and defenses were set up in time. Of course, there was a bunch of property damage, and people hurt, but as far as I heard, no one got killed. It helped that halfway through the attack, the drones seemed to quit functioning. Of course it was hard to flush the men out of the city or into the prisons."

Garfield nodded. "I heard about how Tantalus opened up prisons in every city he laid a toe in. Please tell me Arkham Asylum was perfectly untouched."

Richard paused. "For the most part. The highly guarded . . . people . . . were detained easily. The others ran amuck for a while and a few still are, but that's not a big problem for Batman."

"That brings up another question," Richard continued after another brief silence. "Why in the world does Tantalus attack every major city in the United States at once?"

"I think I have the answer to that one," Cyborg's reply came, distress obvious in his voice. "I know we have all been thinking this and I guess I shouldn't be happy that we were all right about it. It was a distraction." He turned the laptop around so that everyone in the room could clearly see what was on it. There was a news article.

"The United Forces were scattered around the country. They were spread too thin to do much about focusing on one city. Let alone one building. I don't think Tantalus is _just _all about himself. Remember his crazed attempt at an execution a while back? He's carrying it through.

"The Medical Labs Testing Unit in Washington D.C. has been taken over and completely barricaded. He already had government officials working for him, and you won't believe what they were testing in there."

Raven felt her blood run cold, a chill went down her spine and she felt Fear like she hadn't before rush through her like a tsunami on a flat, unsuspecting island.

"They were testing a so-called cure. For everyone with powers. To neutralize them and make them . . . _ordinary _citizens. It comes in a gas form. I think he's going to launch it on the country starting with the big cities, ending with everything else."

Everyone was dead silent. The gravity of what Cyborg had said began to fall on Raven and she once again struggled to remain calm. Her breath became labored and Garfield immediately turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders and his arms straight.

He was saying something, but she could only see his mouth move. His eyebrows raised in concern, his eyes searching her face. What could he be searching for in her? There wasn't anything but blind panic. Something was wrong with her. She never panicked. No. She never panicked with anyone watching. She had panicked plenty on her own.

Her powers. Gone. They had always been a part of her. Yes, they came with a cost, but being half demon, having to control her Rage and dealing with her emotional boundaries would always be a part of her life. And it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for them.

And Mark . . . oh, her beloved Mark. The boy had just begun to understand his powers. Raven knew both from motherly intuition and from her perceptive powers that the boy had more up his sleeve than anyone would have ever guessed.

And what about the rest of the world? No Justice. No Titans. Not that she was being arrogant, but without the heroes . . . of course the villains, too, would lack any special skills as well. It would even the playing field.

There was Tantalus' mad scheme. Out in the open. Completely there.

She barely processed Cyborg explaining how during the attacks, men were planting the gas into the water systems throughout the cities. The water was fine until Tantalus gave the command. Then every faucet, drain, and toilet would give off a gas that would change the lives of heroes forever.

The second part of his scheme, the selfish one. The one that had Raven, her friends and her son wrapped around Tantalus' finger.

_Gar . . ._

"I'm here! Raven I'm here! Look at me! _Look _at me! That's it! Raven you _have _to listen to me when I say this: nothing is going to happen to you or to Mark. Or anyone else out there! Things will work out, I promise!"

Raven understood what he said. She heard him. But his words seemed to go into one ear and out the other. Her other friends began to question her sanity.

She really needed to re-visit her Mirror. Her Fear, her Love, her Knowledge, and every emotion beyond and in between were going haywire inside of her. She felt like she was about to explode.

A familiar emotion began to tentatively poke at the edges, to test the frailty of her state, and Raven forcefully knocked it back. Yes, she was beyond furious with the man who had stripped her of so much in so little time. Yes, she hated the man who was behind the turmoil created in such a short amount of time. Yes, she was angry at the Justice for knowing about this for so long, yet labeling it as 'unimportant' and 'manageable'.

But she would not, _could _not let Rage out. That would be disastrous and possible helpful on Tantalus' playing field.

She forced herself to focus on Garfield's overly concerned, practically crazed green eyes and she released a shaky breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Raven looked at Garfield with a fire in her eyes and spreading throughout the rest of her body.

_Bravery, it's your turn, now._

"I'm going to send that man to such a dimension no one has every encountered before and leave him there. Then I'm going to tear him to shreds, piece him back together and give him to my father."

Garfield relaxed a little bit. "She's back. And remind me _not _to get onto your bad side," he let out a nervous chuckle.

The Titans eyed Raven carefully to make sure she really was okay before turning back to Cyborg. Richard's eyes still lingered on her.

"We should all take a break. I'll take first watch over this place. You guys deserve a rest. From what I heard, last night and this morning have been a lot."

Everyone obeyed his requests without question.

Garfield made to go to the couch, but Raven grasped his wrist before he could move too far away from her. "Please don't leave me alone," she whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability. The Changeling seemed to do that to her.

He nodded, hesitantly. They both headed to her room together, and none of the other Titans said a word about it. Richard however followed them with his eyes, and when Raven glanced back she made sure she conveyed that she was perfectly fine to him.

His blue eyes made it clear he didn't fully believe her, but she knew he wouldn't contradict her.

Garfield and Raven entered her room and she closed the door softly behind them. Gar nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven ignored the uncomfortable tension that he was creating and she took off her shoes and cloak, putting the latter neatly on her dresser with her shoes on the ground directly below it.

Raven crawled into bed and curled up in the sheets, closing her eyes and painfully aware of Garfield's eyes on her.

"Gar," she said quietly without opening her eyes. She knew she sounded vulnerable. Needy. Scared. But she also knew that Garfield understood her. He understood what was beneath that simple word. That name.

_I need you right now._

Gar took off his shoes as well and hesitated before he took off his shirt and tossed onto the dresser next to Raven's cloak. He got underneath the covers next to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

Raven smiled to herself and pressed herself back against his chest. His warm breath stirred some of her hairs near her ear and she felt safe, knowing he was there. The nightmares that had plagued her for days — weeks — wouldn't revisit this time. Raven knew that for sure.

The afternoon sunlight shone through her thick curtains, but it didn't matter.

"We'll get out of this," Gar whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Raven opened her eyes and furrowed her brow.

"I know. I just need to know that we'll get out of this together. Everyone. Us," Raven's voice got quieter as she continued to speak, leaving her last word a breath. But Garfield's sharp ears seemed to have heard her.

He held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her neck without saying a word. And that pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got anywhere near him became almost unbearable . . .

Raven began to drift off to sleep, holding onto the pleasant feelings brimming to the edge of her heart and her mind.

Little did she know that the man who held her in his arms was already planning on taking matters into his own hands as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 -- Garfield L

**Hey guys. Long time no read, huh? Chapter 13 is here now, and mind the unluckiness of the number . . . *cue ominous music***

**I kid, I kid. But seriously, read now. **

**READ and REVIEW and if you have any friends, share this story with them or something, eh?**

**—Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 13 — Garfield L.**

Raven's peaceful, even breaths were the only sounds in the room besides the fan spinning gently on the ceiling. Garfield surveyed the room once more time, making sure the demoness was perfectly all right and climbed out the window.

When the window had given a soft click once he had shut it once more, Garfield rubbed his hands together. He was in the small backyard section of Raven's apartment. To his right and left were other apartments and ahead of him was a continuation of the complex.

He had to get out without Richard seeing him. It would be difficult, and he half expected his leader and friend to march right up to him and scold him for taking such a dangerous task upon himself. Another part of him actually wanted someone to stop him from doing this.

There was a large part of him that wanted to run away from everything going on. But he knew Tantalus had plenty of sources. They would never escape. Not while that man was still alive and wandering freely.

Garfield sprinted to his left and hopped the fence. In midair he transformed into a cat and sprinted under the next fence and out into the street where he continued to run until he knew he was well out of Richard's line of sight.

Garfield turned into himself again and jogged to a pay phone nearby. He he kept reminding himself over and over again why he was doing what he was doing, keeping himself from cowering away.

Gar slipped a quarter into the machine and dialed 911. He had a stinking suspicion that Tantalus had close ears and eyes on the activities and calls made to that number.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman answered from the other end. Garfield noted that her voice had forced energy behind it. Whoever this woman was, she hadn't been given a break in a long time. It told him all he needed to know.

"There's a dead man in Jump. He runs an army and is trying to take over the world. And just so you know - I killed him." Then Garfield hung up the phone and stalked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

It was possible that was a little overboard. He wasn't necessarily out to kill the man. Never had he ever wanted to deliberately take a man or woman's life. But he knew it was necessary to make his message powerful. His anger and frustration towards the entire situation was beyond anything he had felt before. Even beyond the betrayal he still sort of felt towards Raven.

_Seven years . . . way too long. _

It didn't take long for the expected footsteps trailed behind him and the sound of multiple weapons cocking soon following.

Garfield calmly turned to face the small line of men and raised his arms in surrender. He gave them his toothy grin. "I was just wondering if I could have a word with the man in charge?"

One of the men stepped forwards. Garfield studied him before he realized he didn't know him. Or any of them for that matter. Not that he really expected to.

The man in front of him put his gun on his back as he approached the changeling. The man studied him for a while, circling him and thinking. "You're the changeling. The one he wants."

It wasn't really a question. Garfield gave a smirk. "Was it the green skin or the overwhelming personality that gave it away?"

The man didn't hesitate and Garfield didn't see the butt of the gun that socked itself into his jaw. Gar hit the pavement ungracefully and spat out the metallic blood that had quickly filled his mouth.

"I would watch your mouth," the man said gruffly and Garfield soon felt something being bounded around his wrists.

The man, obviously the leader, faced the small group of men with him. "Take him to Tantalus. I am sure he'll be curious as to why the changeling decided to come so freely. Especially without his beloved . . . friends."

Garfield almost sneered when he heard the disdainful way the man said the last word. He was hauled up and soon found himself in the covered back of a truck accompanied by three other men who looked like they could break his body with their pinky.

He gulped. They probably could. And he knew they wouldn't hesitate to.

The truck stopped and he heard voices talking to each other. Probably to verify the identity of the driver and the truck and that stuff. The back opened up and Gar squinted against the sudden blare of lights.

"The changeling?" someone asked incredulously.

Another man hummed in confirmation. "I'm doubling security. It's most likely a trick of some sorts. Tantalus will be intrigued."

"Carry on."

The truck jerked forwards and Garfield knocked his head against the shoulder of the enormous guard next to him. When the man glowered down on him he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh . . . sorry?"

Garfield heard the doors open again, and braced himself for the light that came in. The left side of his face hurt still and he mentally cursed the man who had hit him.

"Out."

Garfield was shoved out of the truck and he stumbled to gain his footing. He looked around.

It seemed like they were in some sort of parking garage. Whether above ground or under ground he couldn't tell, however the lighting was unnaturally bright.

"Walk."

Garfield almost snorted in response. Yes, it was a life or death situation, but he honestly believed his guards were incapable of speaking more than one word at a time.

They entered an elevator and as the doors slid closed, Garfield felt some doubt begin to creep in. He knew exactly _why _he was doing this, however he wasn't sure if he would make it out okay. Tantalus had some impressive resources as he had known beforehand . . . but without this . . . if he managed to escape and Tantalus lived, all hell would break loose.

Tantalus would know he knew about the location of his next base, and from what he last heard about Tantalus he was getting desperate. Based on that, the man would fire attacks more sever than anything they had ever seen before. And they've seen a lot.

Garfield straightened his shoulders. No. He needed to do this. Regardless of what his friend's though, he needed to do this.

The doors opened and he was ushered into a room. An elevator in a room. That was handy. Garfield noted the design for later.

Something hard struck him in between his shoulder blades, and Garfield fell to the ground with a hiss of pain. He couldn't move his arms. It didn't feel like anything was around his wrists, but he knew that something was thereGarfield couldn't get up. He heard the familiar, heavy footsteps of a familiar, heavy suited man and bared his teeth, ready to face what was coming.

Tantalus addressed the men who had 'escorted' him into the room. "Leave."

It didn't take but a minute for the room to be empty. With the exception of Tantalus and Garfield.

Gar felt himself being lifted by his shirt collar until he was practically on his feet. Garfield took a few steps back from the man who had helped him up and made sure to keep the entire room within his line of sight.

"I'm glad you called when you did. I was getting impatient." Tantalus was speaking conversationally, and it made Garfield's blood boil. "To be honest, I didn't know if you were going to do it or not."

"Do what?" Garfield asked suspiciously.

"My, Mr. Logan, do you really count me that oblivious?" Tantalus walked behind the desk positioned directly across the room from the elevator. "We both know you'd do anything to save your precious demoness. It didn't take much to come up with the scheme I had initially thought of. Though I'll admit you surprised me in many ways. You weren't supposed to escape from my first compound, nor were you supposed to eliminate my drones, but that is no matter."

Tantalus waved a hand as he withdrew a vial and a needle from a drawer in his desk. "I have you and you are all I need."

Garfield felt himself snarl. "Really, I'm touched."

Tantalus chuckled. "We both know why I need your blood, so it's not worth it to tell you my entire life story."

He jabbed the needle into Garfield's trapezius and Gar's vision went white with pain. Somehow though, he managed to stay on his feet.

Garfield waited until the pain melded into every other emotion buried inside of him and felt a familiar presence within him. When he focused on that presence for a while and nothing happened, Garfield's eyes widened in shock.

Tantalus withdrew the needle and he held up the vial full of dark red blood. "I should have warned you, I studied your . . . powers shall we say. The invisible cuffs you wear prevent any use of your powers. Think of it as the solid form of the gas I intend to release tomorrow night."

Garfield took an unsteady step back. "You won't do it. Everyone will make sure of it!"

Tantalus tsked in response. "You don't understand. I've managed to make the kryptonite of all superheroes, mind the reference, and through this, I'll be capable of holding the entire world in my hands. I'll make it suffer as I have, bleed as I have, and then die as I will when it comes to it."

"You're insane!" Garfield exclaimed, his back now against the wall.

Tantalus set the vial of blood on his desk and moved so that he was standing in front of Garfield. "Changeling, I'll tell you this one time and one time only," he started quietly, "The world deserves to die. And so do those who aim to protect it."

He took a step back and Garfield released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

Tantalus continued. "And I plan to make you suffer first." He withdrew a small black box from his pocked. On it was one dark button that looked deceptively innocent. "Do you know what this is?"

Garfield had a guess but he couldn't think through the haze of anger clouding him in the moment. _Raven . . ._

"I can see in your eyes that you do. One press of this button and four lethal doses of a unique little toxin I like to call 'The Uncurable' goes into her bloodstreamBelieve me when I say it: this time I know for a fact there is no cure."

Garfield lunged forwards, but Tantalus easily sidestepped and tripped the changeling. Garfield fell on his sore chin and he spat more blood before he managed to get onto his knees and feet on his own.

"I'll stop you."

Tantalus, he could tell, was smiling. "Is that so?"

Garfield bared his teeth and circled around the room. Tantalus turned so that he was facing Garfield squarely as the changeling had hoped he would do. Garfield stopped in front of the desk and slipped something off the table.

"Not just me. The other heroes. The innocent people you've stolen lives from. We'll all come after you and we'll all stop you, and believe me when I telly you this," Garfield's voice dropped dangerously low, "you're going to wish you died."

Garfield turned on the taser in his hands and the sudden electrical current caused the 'invisible cuffs' to glitch and fall onto the ground. Garfield dropped the taser and rubbed his wrists. "Thank you, Cyborg, for talking so much about gadgets."

Tantalus crouched in a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed. "You won't escape this time." He drew out the black box with the button.

Garfield hissed through his teeth. He wouldn't allow the man to even _think _about hurting Raven. Not when things had just gotten so . . . well . . .

Tantalus didn't have time to press the button. A large green falcon sped directly into his shoulder, causing the box to fall to the ground, unscathed. Tantalus swiped at the bird as it made towards his face.

Garfield turned back into himself, the trigger device now directly between them. Tantalus crouched again, this time Garfield knew he was ready to fight.

"If that box gets destroyed, it's an automatic trigger. It goes off anyway. So, changeling, what will it be?"

Garfield bared his teeth and gave a cry of release and charged the man in front of him. Tantalus blocked the punch Garfield threw at him and made to knee him in the stomach. Gar twisted just in time and elbowed the man in the side of the head.

The suit covering the lower portion of his face gave a tiny squeak as it was somewhat bent out of place and Tantalus took a step back, looking at Garfield with mild surprise in his eyes.

Garfield resisted the urge to shake his hand. _God's green earth that hurt!_

Tantalus was still standing above the remote, his eyes still taunting the changeling. Garfield analyzed his situation carefully. Surely by now at least someone would have noticed he was gone from Raven's place, right?

Regardless of the fact that he had denied it irrationally before, he knew now that he needed help. Terribly.

Tantalus swung a mighty roundhouse towards his head and Garfield ducked, his animal instincts taking over, causing him to turn into a leopard, hoping his nimble footing would allow him to attack the enemy before him without damaging the trigger.

"I find it funny, Mr. Logan that you of all people have found any attraction towards that demoness." Tantalus jumped over Garfield as he pounced towards him. "I'm sure she thinks the same thing. What with your . . . abnormalities and all."

Garfield felt a wave of rage. How dare this man insult him like that?! The rational part of his brain just knew that Tantalus was making a point of enraging him to the point where he would lose control. The other part of his brain wanted to lose control and tear him limb from limb.

"I have seen the way you look at her. Glance at her. Talk to her." Tantalus caught Garfield's open jaws in his hands and forcefully threw him across the room, causing Garfield to tumble into the desk with a solid _crash. _

"But I'm dying to know," Tantalus sauntered towards the changeling who had turned back into himself, "if she's capable of sharing your affections."

Garfield struggled to keep himself under control. He shouldn't have left his communicator at the apartment. Though he knew that Tantalus would have stripped him of it immediately.

"You . . " Garfield gave a shout and dove at the man with a cry and Tantalus promptly knocked him to the ground. Garfield struggled to get up and winced. He at least had a bruised bone from the force of _that _hit.

"I mean really. How likely is it that she _actually _cares. From what I've heard, you've had quite the ah . . . _way _with women. How many have left you? Two? Three?" Tantalus gave a chuckle and Garfield finally felt a rage he had been trying to repress.

It must have shown in his eyes because Tantalus put the device in what looked to be a back pocket of some sorts. So if Garfield managed to knock him down . . .

"Go ahead, Mr. Logan. Show me how animal you really are," Tantalus said quietly. Almost . . . excitedly.

Garfield felt his whole body tense as everything except one small corner in his mind told him to relinquish control to a force far more powerful than he was now.

_No . . . the Beast . . . must remain . . . inside . . ._

Garfield fell onto all fours and struggled to keep himself steady, his breath coming out shaky. He was faintly aware of Tantalus stalking up. All Garfield could see of the man was up to his knees. The silver metal of his suit glinting teasingly in a way that made Garfield sick.

All of a sudden, Garfield remembered why he was here. What he was fighting for. Tantalus' taunts had awoken unspoken fears. Unspoken insecurities, but Garfield was no longer the person he had been before this entire thing had happened. No.

He heard Tantalus' voice faintly in the background of the raging storm inside his head, but Garfield chose to ignore whatever it was that was being said.

Gar conjured up an image of a face. A happy face. One that shone with a beauty that even she herself never fully acknowledged the way she did. Her hair loose, her eyes glinting with mischievous mystery. She was familiar. Close.

_Raven . . . _

"Didn't you hear me, Mr. Logan? She. Doesn't. Love. You."

Garfield stood up and found strength from somewhere he didn't even existed, and wrapped his hand around the man's throat. The man looked at him in surprise and Garfield realized he couldn't choke the man. Not with his suit. But he had him in a position where it would be so _easy _to do _whatever he wanted_ with him . . .

"You listen to me, and you listen closely. If you _ever _lay a hand on me, on Raven, on Mark, on _my friends, _then I swear to you this," Garfield pulled the stunned villain closer so that he could look the man squarely in the eyes, "I will make sure you don't die. I will make sure that every time you close your eyes you see me standing in front of you. You will feel pain, more than enough to make up for what you've done to everyone you've ever touched, and I will make sure that you. Won't. Die."

Garfield saw a flicker of fear in the man's eyes and sneered at the face in front of him. He channelled the strength in him and fiercely bent the metal off of the lower half of Tantalus' face.

The man began to gasp for air and Garfield watched in disgust as the hideously burned lips opened and closed like a fish out of water. The lower part of the man's nose was barely even there. It looked as if the skin had _melted _over whatever nostrils had been present. The burns made Garfield's skin crawl and he almost felt pity for Tantalus. Almost.

Tantalus wheezed something and Garfield looked at him once more.

"What was that?" Gar asked the man as he reached around him and pocketed the trigger device.

Tantalus' eyes, so full of hate and loathing and still some minor fear drilled holes into Garfield's skull. Gar ignored the eyes and leaned his ear closer to the man's mouth and lifted him higher.

"This . . . this isn't the end . . . you . . . wouldn't kill . . . kill me . . ."

Garfield was tempted to, but Richard would be highly against it. The idea of killing man without giving him a fair trial was against everything the Titans stood for. However, he could easily just take the man _to _Richard. Let him deal with Tantalus there.

The alarms of the complex began to go off and Garfield was momentarily distracted. In that moment, Tantalus managed to push away from the changeling and he hit a button on his forearm that reattached the metal to his face. Small almost vein like structures in the suit began to glow until the glow faded and Garfield realized that Tantalus was back in full swing.

The villain lunged towards the changeling but Garfield sidestepped towards the elevator door and punched the number. Tantalus fell onto his knees.

_What's with this guy and elevators? Oh and note to self: Suit = important. _

Garfield stepped into the elevator and pushed the top floor button before Tantalus could crawl his way to him and let out a shaky breath once the doors had closed.

"That was way too close. Garfield Mark Logan, don't you ever do something like that again," Garfield scolded himself.

The doors dinged open and he wasn't surprised to see a semi circle of men with weapons pointed straight at him. He gave a sheepish laugh. "Heh, heh. Nice day out, huh?"

They began to fire and Garfield sprinted straight forwards before turning into a falcon and dove straight down so that he was below the men's line of sight. His tiny heart pounded with the adrenaline coursing through him.

It wasn't long before he calmed down enough to scan the horizon, making sure no one or nothing had followed him. Thankfully he wasn't followed. But he was more than one hundred percent sure that Tantalus knew exactly where the Titans were camping out. He just hoped the new Teen Titans were okay.

Garfield spotted Richard with his enhanced eyesight and gulped. Great. He hadn't thought of a good excuse on why he disobeyed direct orders. Of course, it wasn't that his motives were secret to anyone.

By the time he had landed, Richard who had been perched on the roof, was standing there, arms crossed over his broad chest and his blue eyes narrowed and speaking death.

Garfield rubbed the back of his neck. "I . . . uh . . . I got the trigger. Thingy."

Richard walked closer and took the small box out of Garfield's outstretched arm. He studied it before carefully pocketing it. Then he socked his friend in the upper arm.

"DUDE!" Garfield rubbed his arm tenderly.

"You don't just _go _and play the hero! You could've been hurt! Captured! Died! Or _worse!_"

"Look, dude, I know what could have happened —"

"—would the others think if —"

"—not a scratch —"

"—Raven would have panicked —"

"—totally found his weakness. Then —"

"—every right to be angry —"

"—at least we're safe!"

"—at least you're safe!"

They both finished at the same time. Garfield gave a small smirk. "Well, Rick. Didn't know you cared so much for me."

Richard huffed. "If you don't tell everyone what happened and what you did by the end of today, I will. And trust me: Raven, Cyborg and Star will kill you. Especially Raven."

Garfield felt himself flush a little at Richard's raised eyebrows at the last part. "What're you implying?"

Richard sighed. "Really Garfield? You? In denial? Hardly seems characteristic." He shoved Gar playfully. "Just go."

Gar smiled at Richard and made his way down the stairs into Raven's apartment. He felt himself physically relax at the sudden smell of tea and a dash of honey. Raven's scent. Garfield's ears twitched as he glanced at the clock. Almost three. If anything he hoped everyone would stay asleep until night.

Gar stretched his arm then cringed in pain. "Gosh Richard." He rolled his shoulder to loosen up the pain. "Ouch."

* * *

**Alternate POV**

That god forsaken, stupid excuse of a hero, good for nothing green _freak_.

Tantalus marched down the hall, tense and completely shaken that he had almost been beaten. next time, he would make sure his arrogance remained subdued. It had almost gotten him killed.

He had expected the changeling to come to him alone. He had also expected the rest of the team to follow after him and fall directly into a trap. Tantalus refused to let himself limp as he passed some men playing chess in the corner, smoking cigars. He envied them. Able to breathe openly. Have a break in their work.

Tantalus turned a corner and paused. Tonight would be the last night of the full moon. He had another month before his suit would shut down for good. And frankly, wearing another version of it seemed unbearable.

He shook his head and continued to walk. He needed the changeling's blood. He needed something to work off of. His leverage with the girl had only gone so far. He had thought the changeling knew about his son the first time he had fired that gun. Then he had misjudged the changeling's powers in that cell . . . and then just now Logan's rage had caused him to be in a position where he easily could have taken his life.

Tantalus impulsively slammed a fist into the nearest wall and leaned against it. He needed a new plan. He couldn't forward the phases of his current plan without the changeling's blood. He was on the brink of turning America on itself in a new full out Civil War, but he didn't want to start it. Not yet.

Tantalus hated losing. He hated even being close to losing. Having the lower ground made him angry, and the Changeling had put him in the dirt. No. He needed to make the Changeling suffer. It was no longer impersonal and scientific.

Tantalus strode into the command room with a newfound confidence. The men in the chairs all stood up and faced him, giving him a strong salute before he gestured towards them to sit down.

Tantalus made eye contact with the commander. "Herald. I want you to release the Ignis. Then, I want you to bring me the boy. _Just _the boy."

The commander nodded. "And what about the others?"

Tantalus paused. "Leave the changeling alone. I need him. The others are . . . what we would call . . . disposable."

Tantalus grinned behind his mask and he knew that the fire in his eyes was one that seemed almost . . . crazed.

It didn't hurt to tell the men who was in charge every once in a while. Especially on the brink of war.

* * *

**REVIEW! (see what I did there? I put extra exclamation points. I should see some extra reviews . . .)**


	14. Chapter 14 --Raven

**Just solid action for the next few chapters. I'm basically wrapping this story up! But don't worry. I'm expecting at least 20 chapters for this to successfully end at a reasonable pace and such. This one's shorter than normal, but I had to end it at a point where you guys would be more excited than normal for the next chapter. **

**READ and REVIEW!**

**—****Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 14 — Raven**

"—insufferably _stupid_! Garfield Mark Logan you impatient, hopeless . . . stupid . . ."

Raven was still angry beyond what Garfield had expected, but for some reason she couldn't seem to find any more words to explain _how _angry she was. Then, as she trailed off, Raven realized that instead of anger, she was just relieved he was safe.

Garfield was looking down at his feet like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His ears were slightly back, and he flinched every time Raven raised her voice.

The light bulb in her lamp shattered in a flume of black energy and Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Just . . . don't do that again," she finished quietly and somewhat lamely.

Garfield looked up with a cheeky grin that had more than a hint of apology in it. "At least I . . . uh . . . got the trigger."

Raven didn't answer immediately. She knew that Garfield had done something good. Something amazing in fact. But she also knew how to think ahead, far more than anyone she had ever encountered and she knew that what Gar had done for her would have major consequences.

"At what cost?" she suddenly asked quietly.

Gar tilted his head. "What —"

The door swung open to reveal Starfire with a little Mark peering around her legs. "Richard needs you both. As in . . . now."

Raven glanced at Garfield. "I'm still not happy with you," she told him as she walked past him into the living room area.

Garfield trudged behind her, and she knew he would mope around, or at least pretend to, until she gave in and told him that what he did was okay.

"Starfire said you needed us," Raven said.

Cyborg nodded. "We have a huge something coming our way, and by huge I mean . . . relatively large."

Everyone paused.

"Tantalus hasn't released the gas has he?" Garfield asked from behind Raven.

Raven shifted so she could see him in the corner of her eye instead of just feeling his presence behind her.

"No," Richard said. "But by the looks of this, I'm not so sure we should be happy it's _not _the gas."

Raven furrowed her brow and Mark ran behind her so that he was peering around her legs instead of Starfire's.

"We all remember Plasmus, right?" Richard asked with a sigh.

Everyone in the room nodded collectively. How could they have forgotten the annoyingly disgusting toxic waste monster?

"Well, imagine him. But instead of toxic waste, we get . . . fire. And instead of a blob we have a giant lizard looking thing."

Garfield gave out a forced laugh. "That's . . . that's funny. You're funny, Rick." He realized no one was laughing with him and trailed off. "You _are _joking right?" he asked slowly.

Cyborg shook his head and turned the laptop around so everyone could see it. On the screen looked like a security camera shot and in it was a giant flaming lizard. That looked incredibly angry.

"Crud," Raven said suddenly.

Cyborg shook his head. "That's not the oddest part. _Listen._"

He turned it up and everyone craned forwards to hear the gravelly roar of the monster in front of them. "Blood! Titans! _BLOOD! TITAAAANNNNSSS!"_

"I really heard the 'lizard' in the last one," Garfield attempted at a joke and Raven shook her head.

"Not the time, Gar."

"What should we do? Engage? It seems like that's exactly what Tantalus would want us to do . . ." Cyborg said.

Richard sat and thought for a second. "If he comes close then we'll have no choice but to —"

The apartment shook and they heard a familiar roar, this time completely and utterly booming in their ears. Raven glanced out a window and saw a nearby garden go up in flames as a fireball made contact with it.

"I think he's close, Richard," she said in her normal monotone.

Richard nodded and he extended his bow staff.

"Not gonna change into your suit?" Garfield asked his friend, slightly teasing.

"Not enough time. Titans, GO!"

As the others raced off Raven pulled Mark off her leg and sat him at the table. "I want you to stay here no matter what, okay? Just stay here, Mark." She kissed his forehead and headed towards the door.

"Mommy! Don't go!" Mark's small voice cried. Raven stopped when she heard the chair scrape the floor as Mark pushed it back to get out. He stopped when she looked at him evenly.

"Mark. You have to stay." The look in his eyes almost broke her heart, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

She flew out the open door, left so by her friends and barely managed to shield herself from an onslaught of fire. Her apartment was surrounded by a ring of burning decay and destruction. A little down the road, her friends were engaging the strange monster.

Raven suddenly knew exactly what Richard had been talking about when he had compared the monster to Plasmus. The explosions set off by Cyborg's guns were making the monster . . . larger.

Raven flew above and fired some dark energy at the monster below her, but it only seemed to enrage him further.

"Cyborg! Stop firing at it!" Richard yelled.

"Dudes! I can't get close enough! It's too hot!"

Raven gave a start. It couldn't be that easy. It just couldn't. Richard seemed to have the same thought as her.

"What would happen if we used water?" he shouted.

Cyborg nodded. "I'm on it!"

The monster roared and snapped at the back of Raven's cloak. When she had flown out of range of the monster she glanced down and cringed. Her favorite cloak. Singed. She would fix that later.

Starfire used her super strength and threw a giant crate at the monster in hopes of stunning it, but at the last minute, Raven realized what was in it.

"NO!"

Someone had shouted along with her, but she didn't have time to see who.

Raven trapped the box in a globe of her energy as it exploded inside, so close to the monster's heat.

Garfield came up next to her. "That was close! Gasoline. Not good."

Raven wasn't really in the mood for conversing and focused instead on Cyborg who was sprinting towards them with an enormous tank of water.

"Dude! Where did you —"

"Outta my way!" Cyborg shouted.

"Raven! Make sure he gets close enough!" Richard yelled her way. Raven nodded and flew down behind the metal man.

The monster realized what Cyborg was carrying and gave a menacing grin. He opened his mouth and a burst of flame came out. Cyborg didn't stop running and Raven put up a giant shield in front of him. The flames rebounded off, but the heat was still present.

"Hey!" came a shout. Starfire dove in and whacked the monster with a giant pole that looked as if she had pulled it directly out of the ground.

_Property damage isn't a problem at the moment, _Raven thought to herself as she braced herself once more against an onslaught of heat.

The monster roared at Starfire's attack and snapped its jaws at her, its tail swinging into many buildings behind it as it tried to stop Starfire's dodging zig-zag flight pattern.

Garfield turned into an ankylosaurus and swung his mighty tail into the monsters. It was clear that it hurt. For both of them. The monster turned around so that it was no longer focused on the metal man with the tank of water.

Cyborg shouted at Raven. "I'm gonna need your help propelling the tank forward and making sure the water comes out of it. Also, this thing is really heavy so we're gonna have to hurry!"

Raven nodded her consent, though she was more than certain Cyborg didn't see her.

"One! Two! . . . AAAAUUGGGGHHH!' Cyborg finished with a shout as he hurled the tank at the monster.

Raven used her powers to pull off one of the sides of the tank and shoot the three tons of water at the two story tall fire monster.

The fire on the monster fizzled and went out with a long, loud hiss as a cloud of steam arose from the thick hide of the lizard. It flicked it's tongue out in anger, and it's yellow eyes focused on the pair that had extinguished it.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg shouted.

The lizard seemed to grin as it snaked forwards, it's jaws opening as it went and Cyborg gave a shout. "Forgot about the fire-breath! Raven!"

She got the message and teleported them out of the way. She and Cyborg appeared by the backside of the lizard, standing with the rest of the team. Raven cringed as a wall of flame melted the asphalt where she had just been standing.

"That would've hurt," Raven commented.

"Um, dudes. I think we _really _ticked it off."

"What's Tantalus' plan?" Richard asked aloud.

The lizard roared and looked back and forth for the five annoying figures that were no longer buzzing around its body.

Everyone flinched at the sudden loud noise.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked her friend.

"What I mean is, is that this is hardly Tantalus' style. Sure he no longer has those annoying robots, but still. I feel like there's a catch here . . ." Richard's eyes widened and he face palmed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he yelled at himself.

"What is going on?" Starfire shouted as the lizard's tail swung above them, causing them all to duck.

"Everyone, take this lizard down, whatever it takes! Garfield! We need to go back!" Richard sprinted directly underneath the lizard towards Raven's slightly burned apartment with a door wide open.

Garfield didn't move immediately. "Why — oh sh—" the lizard's roar prevented Raven from hearing the rest of Garfield's curse. "Mark!" he turned into a pterodactyl and swooped under the lizard as he scooped Richard up and they went into the apartment.

_Gods. Mark. _

"Raven! He will be okay! We must defeat the lizard if we want no distractions!" Starfire yelled as she ran directly underneath the now lumbering lizard headed straight for Raven's apartment.

"Star's right!" Cyborg yelled as he charge up his cannon. "You want little BB safe, you're gonna have to leave it to Rick and Gar." Cyborg gave a shout and fired at the lizard's stomach at the same time as Starfire.

Raven closed her eyes. Yes. She could trust Gar. And Richard. With her life and her son's. Raven opened her eyes as the lizard's foot came down above her. She threw up a forcefield and strained against the pressure pushing on her.

Raven felt sweat drip down the side of her face and gave up, phasing through the ground and popping up on the nearest rooftop. The concrete crumbled beneath her feet, already loose from the heat, and Raven quickly hovered as it collapsed.

She quickly surveyed the area. Almost every building had been scorched in some way or another. There were still flames blowing in the faint breeze.

Cyborg, held by Starfire as she flew towards the lizard, began firing at the lizard's face. It hissed as the cannon repeatedly fired at its eyes and mouth.

Raven flew so that she was directly besides Starfire and shot the Tamaranian a small smile when her friend did so first. A faint flicker of anxiety flashed in Starfire's eyes, vanishing in a second.

Raven shouted her mantra just as Cyborg hit the lizard and caused it to roar in frustration.

An enormous blast of dark energy went straight into the lizard's mouth and the heroes stopped in mid-air to observe what would follow. The lizard swallowed and gave a cough before a muffled explosion happened inside its stomach.

"Um, you don't think _that _explosion would make it bigger would you?" Cyborg suddenly said aloud.

Raven gave a groan and rolled her eyes. She hadn't thought of that. She had just fired when she knew an appropriate time to fire was. She had only been trying to protect her friends and her . . . well . . . family too.

"Let's hope not," she said as she and Starfire began to slowly float backwards.

The lizard gave another hiss, but this time it sounded like words. "Freedom. Will. Not. _Kill._"

Something clicked inside Raven's head. "Starfire! Cyborg! Tantalus didn't send this creature anywhere! He doesn't control it! I don't think he can!"

They continued to back up as the lizard's eyes began to glow red, it's body still adjusting to the fierce blow Raven had given it just moments ago.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I think Tantalus created it, yes, but I don't think he can control it. I think he just . . . set it free!"

The lizard shuddered and Raven froze as it's eyes turned yellow again. It looked directly at her, an evil glint in its eyes and roared.

Suddenly, a pair of thin, raggedy wings unfolded from the lizard's side and a faint flame began on the surface of its body once more. Though the flames were a thousand times weaker than the asphalt melting flames it had had originally.

"Great going, Raven!" Cyborg yelled, charging his cannon once more. Starfire dropped him onto the street below and she and Raven landed on either side of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a better plan! I was acting in the moment!"

"You spend way too much time with String Bean," Cyborg said as he aimed his cannon.

Starfire faced Raven so suddenly, the demoness jumped in surprise. "Raven, if this was just an experiment released to go on a rampage, then . . . what is Tantalus' real goal?"

Raven's dark violet eyes met Starfire's large green ones and they both widen simultaneously as the conclusion to Star's question hit them at the same moment.

Raven whirled around to see her apartment and felt cold dread seep into her body as what looked like an arsenal poured into every door and window of her apartment.

"Mark . . ." she said quietly.

"Trust, Rae!" Cyborg said over his shoulder. He had heard the entire exchange as he had held off the angry lizard ready to fly. "You have to trust Gar and Rick!"

Raven shook her head to clear it and positioned herself to fight. Starfire walked so that she was next to her. "Right or left?" the Tamaranian asked aloud.

"Left," Raven said seriously.

Starfire nodded and they both flanked the lizard which had managed to fly so that it's feet were even with the tops of the nearby buildings.

"Cyborg! Get the face!" Raven called. She and Starfire began attacking the wings.

It wasn't long before Raven saw a faint spot in the skin of the lizard and shouting her mantra, shot a powerful blast towards the weak spot. The lizard fell to earth with a crash, shaking the ground once more.

Cyborg sprinted up to the dazed lizard and jumped high in the air, falling with his fist down and landing on the lizard's skull with a sickening crunch. He hopped off of the giant lizard and gave a big grin at the two young women landing in front of him.

"Boo-ya."

Raven looked over at her apartment, obviously itching to get back to her son and to make sure that her two friends were okay.

_Friends? _What exactly _was _Garfield to her? _A lot, _Raven told herself.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and saw the sweaty, sooty face of Cyborg smiling down at her. "I know you wanna help them. So. What do ya say?"

Starfire stood next to Raven, just as sweaty and sooty faced as the others. "Let us go find that Tantalus!"

They raced towards the apartment overrun by Tantalus' men and Raven didn't hesitate to knock the nearest two down and unconscious on the ground. She didn't want to use much of her powers quite yet. She was still recovering from the last enormous blast and besides — Raven knew plenty of hand to hand combat.

She heard someone yell her name. It wasn't Mark. But she followed the voice. Someone else called Cyborg. Garfield and Richard. Where was Mark?

Raven went back to back with Starfire and the Tamaranian took down a mass of men with her star bolts while Raven fired minuscule bursts of her powers. It wasn't long before the living area of her room was clear.

"My apartment!" Raven said somewhat despairingly.

"Raven!" Garfield was yelling her name again and he sounded scared.

Cyborg came into the room from the hall that led to Raven's room and Mark's. "Richard's been knocked unconscious. He held off a bunch of guys climbing in from Raven's room window before they got to him. He's fine," Cyborg added when Starfire looked at him in concern. "But he won't wake up for a while. I think the rest of them are on the roof."

Raven nodded. They had flushed the men out of her apartment. Many bodies lay strewn along the floor and she knew that they would remain unconscious for just as long as Rick if not longer. She and Starfire had made sure of that.

"Roof. Now." The other two followed Raven up to the roof and they didn't even bat an eyelash at the small army surrounding them. There were men with sniper rifles set up on rooftops at a distance, and Raven was pretty sure she could make out a few jeeps heading their way.

The leader of the small army, obviously the commander, stepped forwards dragging a familiar green man by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, DUDE!" Garfield was thrown onto the ground in between the three remaining Titans and the commander.

"Thank you, Changeling for calling them up here."

"I didn't do it for you," Gar hissed.

Raven searched the rooftop, but she couldn't find the small boy she was looking for. The small bundle of energy with dark brown hair and a pale complexion.

"Looking for this?" the commander asked and Raven's gaze shot towards him as a man behind him walked forward with Mark draped over his shoulder. The boy was unconscious. Raven saw his lips move as he breathed softly through his mouth.

"Give him _back_," Raven said quietly and threateningly.

"Uh, Rae," Garfield said, still wincing in pain, "I don't think that's gonna work."

The commander chuckled. "You, Changeling really messed everything up for your friends. Making Tantalus mad as he is, I'm surprised he isn't blowing you off the face of the earth. But I do know why he's doing what he's doing."

Garfield, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven all looked at the commander in questioning and he pulled out a pistol and calmly cocked it. "He's suffered a lot. And you," he pointed the gun at Garfield and Raven heard herself shout a protest, "made him mad. So as a result," he then pointed the gun at Raven, "I have to make you suffer."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 -- Garfield L

**This story has been quite fun to write. And it's way more successful than I though it'd be. You know as my first Fanfic ever on this site. So thanks all of you, really, it means a lot!**

**READ and REVIEW!**

**And brace yourselves for the ending to come.**

**—****Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 15 — Garfield L.**

Garfield sprinted after Richard underneath the fowl smelling lizard and quickly transformed into a pterodactyl, latched his talons on his friend's shoulder and dropped him in the front door of the apartment.

Garfield turned back into himself and landed next to Richard. They filed into the front door where Mark quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to them.

"What's happening? Is that a dragon? Where's Mommy?" the boy fired his questions at them rapidly.

"We don't have much time. If I'm correct then whoever Tantalus sent in will be here —" Richard didn't finish his sentence as the nearest window exploded. Mark screamed and a lightbulb exploded.

"Well we know where he gets _that _from," Garfield muttered to himself. He positioned himself, ready to fight but Richard quickly lifted Mark up and dumped him into Garfield's arms.

Gar looked at his friend in caution. "Richard, I'm not going to leave you here by yourself —"

"Garfield, you need to get Mark out of here. Far away. Both of you just need to go."

Gar heard the disappointment in Richard's voice and flinched. "Look, dude, I never meant for this to happen I just —"

Richard knocked a man down with a fierce kick to the temple and swung his bow staff strongly at two other men before he faced Garfield squarely. "You need to focus Garfield. You're letting your emotions control you more than you should. _Focus. _That's all I ask. And I know that next time you make a mistake, it won't be because of an irrational decision."

Richard finished in a light tone and Garfield grunted in response. His emotions. In retrospect he admitted, quite bashfully, that what his friend had said was true. Though Garfield would gladly just let his pride take over and deny — _No. Focus. You're 23, Gar. And you have a son. _

He clasped Richard on the shoulder in what felt like a farewell. "Thank you." Then he sprinted up the stairwell towards the roof, leaving Richard to the wave of men pouring into the apartment.

Garfield held Mark's head protectively against the curve of his neck when the lightbulbs above them began to explode in rapid succession.

"Mark, I need you to calm down!" Gar shouted over the sound of shattering bulbs, roaring monsters, fired guns, and the shouts of falling men.

He felt tears slide down his neck and realized that Mark was softly crying. He barely heard Mark's tiny voice when he spoke, "Mommy is scared."

_Raven, I promise you I'll make things right. _

Garfield burst through the door on the roof and looked around. East. That was the only open opening. He transformed into a pterodactyl and made to pick up his son, but the boy gave a cry of warning. Garfield had barely turned into himself again and ducked when a net went flying overhead and off the edge of the building.

"What in the —?"

Men began climbing up the sides of the building and Garfield growled deep in his throat. Mark came up next to him.

A man stepped up, tall, buff, and obviously in charge. They were surrounded in a semi circle of men who pointed their dark weapons at both Gar and little Mark.

"Well, Changeling. I didn't expect you to run so quickly. After your episode in Tantalus' lab I expected you to . . . stay with your friends."

"I was respecting a friend's request," Garfield replied sharply, pushing Mark behind him.

The commander pulled out a cigar and lit it as he stuck it in his mouth. "Boys. Get them. But leave the green one to me."

"Uncle Gar!" Mark shouted. "Ferrets!"

Everyone of Tantalus' men froze in momentary confusion, but in that fraction of a second of surprise, Mark released an arsenal of lithe limbed green ferrets, and Garfield with a nod at the kid turned himself into one of the creatures climbing up the men's pants and in their clothes.

Shots began to be fired aimlessly at the ceiling where the men were standing and when a ferret got hit, it disappeared in a puff of dark energy — before reviving itself again. As men began to be gnawed on by small green ferrets, Garfield went straight to the Commander and made a point of crawling up the man's side and scratching his ear.

The Commander hissed and threw Garfield off of him, drawing out a very lethal looking Bowie knife. Garfield chittered angrily and threw himself into the Commander's pant leg, where he knew the man wouldn't dare slash.

Gar paused at the man's upper thigh. _Ugh. I hate what one has to do for redemption. _

Garfield skittered up a little ways and clamped his small jaws and very sharp teeth down. Hard.

The Commander gave a howl and Garfield exited the man's pants and ran towards Mark's feet where the ferrets were gathering in a ring around him.

"The boy! Get the boy!" The Commander sounded truly in pain. It made Garfield happy.

"Uncle Gar! We need to help Uncle Richard and Mommy! They're almost —"

Everything happened in slow motion. Garfield saw the Commander steal a gun from a nearby men's hands and aim it at Mark's chest. Gar gave a squeak that transformed into a shout as he turned into himself and he pushed Mark to the ground — getting a large blast of dark energy in his stomach.

Garfield fell to the ground, not yet unconscious, but in so much pain his vision was fuzzy. "Mark," he breathed, "you need to run."

The boy crawled over to him and inspected him. "No! I won't just leave my family!"

The Commander gave a mocking "Ha!" and Garfield growled as he managed to stand up on his feet shakily. He could feel Mark's concerned gaze on him, and the ferrets began to disappear in plumes of dark energy.

"Well, Changeling it's safe to say you're inadequate for a while. With a blast like that, you're powers will be on the down low for about . . . I'd say a week. And I may have given you a broken rib or two," the Commander said nonchalantly.

Mark stepped in front of Garfield. This kid was way too brave for his own good. With Raven's overprotectiveness and Garfield's driven emotions Mark was basically the most stubborn six year old alive. And it scared Gar to death.

"Mark," Garfield began.

Mark ignored him and glared up at the Commander. The Commander chuckled. Then he swiftly pulled out a small pistol and fired one shot at the small boy so fast that Garfield had to make sure he didn't miss the whole thing just because he blinked.

Mark slumped to the ground and Garfield immediately fell down next to him and rolled him over. "Mark. Come on, bud. Come on!"

He felt Mark's chest rise and fall evenly and gave a sigh of relief. Then he looked up at the Commander in anger, but taking Richard's advice did not just charge the man.

"What did you do?" Garfield's voice had dropped so low, he almost didn't recognize his own voice.

"The kid is merely asleep. Deep sleep, I may add." The Commander cocked the pistol again. "Now. For you."

All of his man began to advance but the Commander held up a hand. "No. He's mine."

Everyone backed up, their guns still ready to fire whenever. Garfield and the Commander began to circle each other slowly like lions ready to kill.

"Do you know what your problem is?" the Commander began tauntingly. "You try so hard, _so hard, _to just be accepted. To live in an environment that sees you as a normal person. You may not be a _Teen _Titan anymore, Logan, but you sure do think like one still."

Garfield growled and suppressed himself, not wanting a repeat of his episode with Tantalus. He should have killed the man when he had the chance. Darn his stupid moral compass. Actually, it wasn't that bad to have one — _Gar. Focus. _

Gardecided to respond as his normal self. "You're one to talk. Driven by emotions. I bit you and now you want to fight. One on one."

The Commander's jaw tightened and Garfield crouched, still talking. Still provoking. "But the way you talk about acceptance . . . almost as if you were the one who was never accepted befo—"

The Commander dove at Garfield with his knife and Gar swiftly side stepped the slash. He then turned around as the Commander did and thrust the palm of his hand up, making contact with the other man's wrist and the Commander reflexively dropped the knife.

Garfield kicked it out of reach before the Commander could grab it and ducked under a swift punch the man had thrown at him.

_Thank God for my animal instincts._

Garfield popped up and kicked the man in the stomach, immediately cringing in the pain in his side that followed.

The Commander gave a crazed smile. "You, Changeling, just made _me _mad. No one makes me mad."

Garfield shrugged. "I can have that affect on people."

The Commander dashed towards Garfield and Gar waited until the man got to just the right point . . . he heard a giant roar and felt a burst of fear inside of him. Fear that didn't feel right. Almost as if it wasn't his own. He felt a brief presence inside him. Obviously unintentional, but absolutely, completely . . . _Raven?_

Thatone microscopic fraction of a second of distraction caused Gar to lose his upper hand in the duel against this much larger, stronger, more experienced military-ish man who flattened him to the ground and punched him twice in the jaw.

Garfield tasted blood and he felt warm liquid run down his face, aware of the fact that his nose was also bleeding. Garfield spat and cursed his ADD and his luck in situations such as this; when surviving became the most important objective.

The Commander who straddled him pulled out a taser. "This, _freak, _is a taser made for larger creatures than yourself. You're part bear, right?" He pressed the taser forcefully onto Garfield's hurt side. The broken rib side.

Garfield shouted in pain, at least grateful that Mark was forgotten. He heard someone call his name. Before Garfield could catch his breath to shout back, to tell them _not _to come up, the Commander stabbed the taser into his side again, this time in between the two broken ribs and Garfield gave another strangled cry.

"Gar?!" It was Raven. Had he really called her name. The Commander grabbed Garfield by his shirt collar and roughly dragged him towards the back of the line of men aiming at the door on the roof of the apartment.

"Get the boy," the Commander ordered another nearby man. Mark was lifted onto the stranger's shoulders and the man stood next to the Commander.

The door burst open and Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire stood looking as if they just ran through a shower of soot and a lifetime of stressful fighting. Which, in a way, they did.

They looked exhausted and Garfield wished he could rewind time. Redo the things he did wrong. Make up for lost time. Do things he had been afraid to do. He stood up on shaky legs, his shoulders slumped forward and his right hand held against his left ribs.

Garfield looked at Raven, though he knew that she couldn't see him. He had _felt _her emotions. That meant he was important to her. They had a bond that was so . . . unique it didn't take any effort for her to feel her strongest emotions when he was close enough. The empath really was powerful. And the fact that he had been chosen by her, whether subconsciously or consciously, made him feel humbled a little more.

And maybe just a little more fallen for her. _I _am _falling for her, aren't I? No. I'm _fallen.

At this revelation, Garfield felt a sudden urge to run up to the demoness, take her sooty face in his hands and wish away the past two months. Wish away the last seven years of secrecy. And start where and how they _should _have started.

_Raven_ _I am so, so sorry. _

Someonegrabbed Garfield's hair and half carried, half dragged directly in front of the trio who had entered. Something registered in Garfield's pain-hazed brain. Where was Richard? The man who had deliberately told him to save his son?

"Ow, ow, ow, DUDE!" Garfield said when the Commander dug his hands in his thick green hair.

"Thank you, Changeling for calling them up here." The Commander's tone was taunting once more, and Garfield knew he had that god forsaken taser close to his hand somewhere.

"I didn't do it for you," Gar hissed back, and grabbed his ribs as another shock of pain coursed through him.

Gar glanced up at Raven and he saw she wasn't making eye contact. Before he could accuse her, mentally or aloud, of ignoring him, Garfield realized she didn't know were Mark was. Garfield opened his mouth to tell her, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a squeak of pain. Garfield slammed his hand against the concrete under him in frustration, then flinched at _that _pain as well.

He decided he deserved it anyway. All of this was his fault.

"Looking for this?" the Commander asked and Gar saw Raven's gaze shift towards the man who had little Mark draped over his shoulder. Garfield saw something flash across Raven's face.

_He's just unconscious, _Garfield tried to say, but it only came as a whisper. _Darn these stupid ribs!_

"Give him _back_," Raven said in a tone that made Garfield glance at the Commander. There was no way that man was going to disobey her when she used _that _tone. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Garfield's neck.

Garfield found his voice, only to slap himself when it was only to say something completely irrelevant. "Uh, Rae," Garfield said, still wincing in pain, "I don't think that's gonna work."

_Stupid! You think she doesn't know that? _Ugh. Sometimes his personality got in the way. He often used his humor to escape the feelings of hopelessness and fear that often came about him. When he had first joined the Titans, his humor had blocked the dark past he had hidden behind him.

That dark scary past. Well, that was something he and Raven both had in common.

The Commander chuckled at Raven's words and Garfield made a point of trying to get to his feet as he glared at him.

"You, Changeling really messed everything up for your friends. Making Tantalus mad as he is, I'm surprised he isn't blowing you off the face of the earth. But I do know why he's doing what he's doing."

_What is that supposed to mean? _Gar thought. Then something froze inside him. Tantalus had suffered. He wanted . . . he wanted _him _to suffer. That meant . . .

"He's suffered a lot." The Commander spoke Garfield's thoughts aloud. "And you," he pointed the gun at Garfield and the Changeling heard Raven shout, "made him mad. So as a result," he then pointed the gun at Raven, "I have to make you suffer."

Garfield himself shouted as he leaped in the air despite the impossible pain shooting through his body; a thousand times worse than any other physical pain he had ever felt before in his entire life.

But Gar was too late. The thick swarm of dark energy hit Raven directly in the chest. The demoness collapsed to the ground without so much as a grunt and she remained eerily still.

"No. _NO!" _Garfield shouted. He was on his feet now. "That was dark energy." Garfield faced the Commander. "_Her _energy. There's no way she couldn't have just absorbed that —"

Starfire gave a growl. "You do not touch my friends!"

Cyborg stepped forwards. "BB, I need you to focus."

Garfield had been hearing that word a lot and he knew the double meaning behind the majority of the meaning behind it: Mature.

Cyborg spoke quietly, quickly, and urgently. "You and Star need to hold them off. If I can see Raven's physical condition, I'll be able to get her back to us safe and sound."

Garfield nodded the finest of nods, suppressing fear of what had happened to the demoness laying on the ground by his feet.

She looked so still. Her chest wasn't even moving; not showing the normal signs of . . . well breathing.

Starfire gave a shout of her 'righteous fury' and began to shoot down men rapid fire with her green starbolts. Garfield let her go on her tirade, knowing she could take care of herself.

He couldn't maneuver quickly at all, but the adrenaline pumping through him was enough to propel Gar towards the man who had shot the two people he loved most now in this world.

"Don't. Touch. My. Family." Garfield slammed into the shocked man and threw him on the ground. The man reached behind him to pull out what Garfield knew was the taser and Garfield quickly grabbed the thing from him and held it at the man's neck.

"Give me one reason _not _to do it." Garfield almost scared himself with the fury in his voice. He hadn't felt _that _angry when he had charged at the man. Had he?

The Commander's tough persona was all of a sudden replaced with solid fear and he looked up at Garfield pleadingly. "Please! I don't really hate you heroes! In fact, your people saved my sister a while back! My men and I . . . we're mercenaries. Paid to fight for whoever bids the most. This Tantalus guy. He just . . . had a better offer! Honest to god I swear!"

Garfield could tell the man was about to wet himself and he snorted in disgust. "Men like you. You're sick. Twisted. Greedy. And I loathe you for it."

Garfield pulled the taser back from the man's neck and the Commander looked grateful for a brief second. Then Garfield slammed the small plastic box into the man's head, leaving the Commander unconscious and the taser dented beyond use.

Garfield turned around and shoved a man into the ground with more force than he knew he was capable of, and the man's gun, which had been pointed at Gar's chest, clattered uselessly to the ground.

Starfire fired at the last two men and slumped in exhaustion. Garfield realized she had an unconscious Mark in her arms.

"Raven?" Garfield asked her when her green eyes met his.

"I do not know."

"Where is Richard?" Garfield then asked the Tamaranian.

"He is unconscious on my bed that Raven was so kind to lend to me. He is well," she added quickly at Garfield's show of concern. "Why did you not help him defend Raven's home?"

Garfield shook his head. He deserved their lack of faith, but it still hurt and he was still struggling with following through with the raging storm of emotions.

"I didn't abandon him. He told me to find somewhere safe to put Mark. And . . . I wanted to stay, but . . ." Garfield trailed off hopelessly and looked over to where Cyborg was hovering over Raven, scanning her with his mechanical forearm.

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and Garfield turned his eyes onto hers. "Beast Boy, Garfield, Changeling. You are three different people, yet all the same. Boy hero. Adult. And adult hero. But you need to ask yourself: how to make three different people become one."

Garfield didn't know what to say in the face of his friend's wise words and he watched her go into the shade of the small alcove where the stairs led up to the roof.

These past two months had matured every single one of them more than anything else had or ever will. Poor little Mark. He was born into a world of crime fighting and greedy villains.

"How is she?" Garfield asked Cyborg wearily, fearing for the answer, bracing himself for it.

Cyborg shook his head. "There's a heartbeat. But it's so faint. BB, man, I've only encountered as faint of heartbeats as these in really old people. People who . . . who pass . . . in their sleep."

Garfield absorbed Cyborg's words and felt his physical pain meld into his emotional pain. It was such a numbing feeling. He almost felt nothing. And it scared him. But he knew that Raven could pull through. _Had _to pull through.

Garfield fell to his knees next to Raven and looked down at her, studying her face. Her soft features, delicate, yet also completely strong. Her thin brows, arched more than they had been in her teens, her fine, soft hair long and spread eagle underneath her head. Her pale skin darkened by soot from the monster Tantalus had unleashed on them.

Raven was filthy, tired, frail, almost dead, and yet . . . Garfield had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life.

"How. Touching." A smooth, cold voice came from behind him and he heard Starfire gasp. Garfield didn't turn around.

"Tantalus."

"Mr. Logan."

"Cyborg, Starfire. Now that we've covered everyone's names, get out of this city!" Cyborg yelled. Garfield turned to face the familiar suited man in front of him and heard the familiar whine of Cyborg's charging cannon.

"I think not," Tantalus replied, still looking at Garfield with a maniac-like fascination and triumph. "How is it, Mr. Logan to know that you'll be the only one I plan to leave alive? That you will remain the last of your generation to remember your . . . _friends? _You bested me. Now I will _destroy _you."

Garfield noticed the man didn't carry a weapon. Tantalus wasn't stupid. He must have a hidden weapon somewhere on him. Somewhere out of sight. Another army. Another beast.

Tantalus stepped over and around the fallen bodies of his own men. "When you want the job done right, you do it yourself."

Garfield shook with the weight of his physical and emotional pain. He and his friends' couldn't go much longer in the state that they were in. This was looking worse and worse as time went on. Was it possible that this villain had . . . won?

"The woman you love lies next to you dying, and you can't say a word to her. Your son remains alive, though when I am through with him, he won't remember your face ever again. So tell me, Mr. Logan. _How do you feel?"_

Garfield gritted his teeth and refused to answer the villain. No. He wouldn't give this man . . . this _monster _the satisfaction of hearing Garfield's defeat.

He recalled Richard's words from a few weeks ago. They had endured worse. They had _seen _the end of the world, and yet they had made it out alive, dragging the rest of the world with them.

Yes. Garfield clenched his fists in newfound determination and strength. They would endure this one too.

Starfire put Mark down next to Raven, the two bodies lying still in the dying sunlight. One breathing as if sound asleep, the other remaining still as if . . .

"There's something you need to know before you continue your little _ploy_," Garfield said through clenched teeth.

Tantalus paused and tipped his head to the side to tell Garfield he was listening.

"There will _always _be resistance."

Tantalus took two enormous strides and caught Garfield at the throat and lifted him off the ground. Garfield choked and his hands instinctively coming up to pry the titanium hand around his throat.

"No!" he heard Starfire yell.

"Dang it, I can't get a shot!" That was Cy.

"I seem to remember this position from somewhere . . . ah yes. I do remember where I remember it from. But ironically, we seem to have switched positions, Mr. Logan."

Garfield, even through going in and out of unconsciousness and consciousness knew that Tantalus had made this anything _but _ironic. In fact, he had made the situation hopeless. For Garfield.

Gar gave a squeak and Tantalus leaned forwards. "I'm sorry, Mr. Logan, I didn't catch that."

"Go. To. _Hell."_

Tantalus tsked in amusement. "Such fire. And over what? Believe me, a year from now people will look at me and as themselves, 'what did Tantalus do wrong?' and you know what they're answers are going to be? Nothi—"

"Everything." Garfield froze at that voice. Stronger than it had ever been in all the years he had heard it.

Gar heard Cyborg and Starfire gasp in unison.

"And you know what you're doing right now?" Raven's voice asked threateningly, "You're killing the man I love."

There was a moment of stillness when it seemed as if the world itself had frozen and Gar hoped Raven hadn't frozen time again. Tantalus' eyes widened as he focused on something beyond Gar and Garfield knew the end was near.

"Azarath. Metrion. _Zinthos."_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16 -- Raven

**This chapter is the one that decides them all. Don't worry. We aren't quite done yet.**

**I wanna thank each and every one of you for all you've put into this story. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be as successful as it is! It'd be awesome if it got even more popular once I finished or something . . .**

**Btw: My knowledge of Greek is limited. I used Google. So . . . yeah.**

**Anyway, READ and REVIEW!**

**-Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 16 — Raven**

The dark, menacing barrel of that gun was the last thing Raven remembered before she opened her eyes to a strange, foreign, yet also familiar landscape. The books were stacked high, the room smelled old and musty, and yet . . . Raven knew that there was more to this place than a simple library.

True to her suspicions a soft sneeze erupted from behind a nearby shelf and a yellow cloaked doppelgänger with impressively round glasses emerged carrying a large, red leather bound book.

"Oh. You're awake already."

Raven sat up and realized she was on a small couch made for two. Her head pounded and she tried to stand up but her entire body screamed in protest and Raven collapsed back onto the couch.

"I'm not entirely well, though," she observed aloud.

"Well after you fell through in the state that you were in, I could do only so much." Knowledge set down the book onto the small coffee table in front of the couch and sat in a wooden rocking chair next to the couch.

"I don't understand," Raven said, trying to relive her memories in hope of recalling something she had missed.

"The man with the gun shot you with a blast of your own powers."

"But I should have just absorbed —"

"Yes, I am aware," Knowledge said almost distantly as if her mind were elsewhere. Which Raven wouldn't have dismissed the thought for a second if she hadn't been in her mind already. Which was also inside her. Raven's head hurt.

"However," Knowledge continued, "you couldn't hold that much. Like a jar filled with too much water, the power brimmed over the top and your body shut down. I, with the help of Bravery and Affection, managed to at least revive part of your mind before it was too late."

Raven sat there, completely still. The emotion's words sunk in slowly as Raven tried to get a grasp on what had been said. She should have died. But for some reason, part of her refused to allow herself to do so. Made sense. She _did _have a revelation of sorts when she had had those two panic attacks.

"So how is my physical body now?" Raven asked quietly.

"Alive." Knowledge's short answer made Raven's blood run cold.

"I can get better, right?" she asked slowly. Knowledge hesitated. "Yes. But it would require a feat like when you defeated your Rage and your father. Uniting all of us into one. And right now . . . I don't know what's wrong but my only guess is you're too drained to do it."

Raven sat still. She couldn't trust herself to move her body without doing something completely irrational. She, by medical standpoints, was basically in an indefinite coma. She really hoped it wasn't that long of one. Mark needed her. Heck, she needed Mark. And . . . and Gar.

His face flashed before her, his white fang poking out and his emerald eyes filled with affection.

She studied her double as her double studied her. Knowledge. As far as Raven knew, within Knowledge were many different categories such as Wisdom.

"How am I?" Raven asked, knowing that Knowledge would know what she was asking.

"Well, it's taken three emotions working nonstop at the moment just to keep you . . . available for this conversation in this state. Otherwise . . ." Knowledge let the unspoken hang in the air.

Raven nodded in such a calm manner, she surprised herself.

"I need to get back as soon as possible! How am I supposed to summon _all _of you when I have limited abilities, and _way _too much going on in my head?" Raven felt herself begin to panic as multiple possibilities flickered in her mind.

Knowledge stood up and put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "You need to calm down. Focus. You told Starfire once that when you meditate or use your powers, you do so by finding your center. Take your own advice. Find your center and maybe you can accomplish more than just uniting us together."

Raven looked up at the emotion in question, but Knowledge refused to say any more, instead picking up the red book and opening up to what seemed like a random page.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes as she positioned herself in a lotus position. It worried her when she didn't hover like she normally did, but quickly dismissed the internal questions as she focused.

What to focus on? What was her 'center' _now? _Before all of this, before Mark and before her feeling for the changeling had even began to surface, her center had been her inner confidence that was newfound in her security of the Titans. Before _that _her center had been the hope that she _would _overcome her father and her reason for existence.

But now . . . the answer was obvious. Love. For Mark. For Gar. But something was tugging at the back of her mind. She was correct, but she was only partially correct. What _was _it that she seemed to not know.

Raven's thoughts froze and she realized that every emotion got at least a tidbit of everything she thought. Especially when the emotions most prominent in her mind stayed that way as she mused or thought to herself. There was the incident with Garfield that had resulted in Mark that had sparked Affection's sub persona of Lust for quite a while. Every time she had visited her mind, Affection knew exactly what she was thinking as she was thinking it.

But now, she was questioning her knowledge. And by that, she meant she was questioning Knowledge. But if Knowledge knew something that Raven had apparently lost deep down inside, why wasn't the emotion helping her? The yellow cloaked doppelgänger was less than five feet away and all she was doing was reading.

_She's also Wisdom, _a part of Raven's brain said quietly.

Raven thought hard and decided to revisit the pleasant memories of her life with the Titans.

Garfield talking to her after Malchior, Robin letting her into his head when he started hallucinating, Cyborg confiding in her about his car, Starfire calling her a friend . . .

Raven gave a small gasp, her eyes still closed, but she could tell her entire body conveyed the power of the surprised shock that ran through her as she realized what she had been missing all along.

For so long now, Raven had only known of bits and pieces of what her _true _center was. And she was right when it had to do with love, whether with a romantic interest or with the friends she called family. However, it was more than that. It was . . . it was more than just that. A deeper version of that. One that was unyielding, unwavering, completely and utterly unmovable. Even by death.

She had read the word once in a book long ago and for the longest time following had researched further into the word without finding out exactly what that _meant. _But now she realized that it was something that couldn't be read about. To know exactly what it was and it's true definition . . . one had to experience it.

Aklines. There was a reason the Ancient Greeks were known for their powerful emotions in their literature and plays. There was also a reason that the English language lacked a word to sum up everything in that word. That description.

A love deeper than death. That's when Raven knew: she could beat this.

She opened her eyes; glowing and bright. Raven felt power inside her that she had known was there. Power beyond Trigon. Beyond a normal demoness. The part that made her most powerful was that she was also _human. _

She saw Knowledge give a nod, a proud smile and glint in her eyes told Raven that she had hit the nail on the head — even after so long.

Raven felt the presences of her other emotions across the wide 'landscape' of her mind and summoned each and every one of them she could find. Including Rage. The red cloaked emotion resisted full heartedly, but under the power Raven used to pull her to her, Rage had no choice but to join the others.

The summoning caused Raven to hover a good two feet over the couch, but she barely noticed.

Raven had only done this twice before, and none had felt like this. She had never accessed the deepest parts of her emotions. Only the surfaces. The broader spectrum. Bravery. Knowledge. Timidity. Sloth. Happiness. Affection. Now she felt _every _part of them all balanced together and Raven knew she had accomplished something that would end all of her much needed meditation/emotion repressing days for good. Well. Mostly.

The demoness felt the emotions enter her and she stood still, resting in their added power and cooperative skills for a second before she felt a warmth creep through her body, starting in her chest where her heart was and branching out beyond that.

Renewed energy flowed through her body.

Blackness began to pool behind her eyes and soon her vision was encompassed in darkness.

_I hope this was enough . . . to save . . . my friends . . ._

Raven opened her eyes to a sunset lit sky. Her first thought was that it was the most beautiful scene to die to, but then she felt a push in the back of her brain. The push of Bravery.

Raven stood up and saw Tantalus holding Garfield by the neck, his titanium fingers slowly increasing their pressure on Gar's green neck. The changeling's toes were pointed down, but only a mere inch above the ground. He was clawing helplessly at the hand that held him.

Raven barely heard Cyborg and Starfire let out a collective gasp, but it was clear Tantalus and Garfield were oblivious to the cause of it.

"— know what they're answers are going to be? Nothi—" Tantalus was saying before Bravery gave a full push and Raven stepped forwards in her white cloak.

"Everything," she said boldly. Everyone seemed to freeze in place at the obvious power in her voice and Tantalus slowly turned his head her way. Garfield's eyes were straining to get a good look at her, but at his angle, he couldn't do that very well.

"And you know what you're doing right now?" Raven took a step forwards, her hands shrouded in her dark energy. "You are killing the man I love."

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Raven suddenly brought up a piece of the rainwater drain that was attached to the side of the building and made it come down, parallel to the ground and onto Tantalus' arms so that he reflexively dropped Garfield to the ground.

The changeling gave raggedy gasps, his hands holding his throat protectively. His eyes met Raven's and she could see the gratefulness in them as well as . . . well.

Raven gave him a small smile before she stepped over him and faced the man who had brought so much on her and her friends. Her family. The last two months had by far been the worst she had endured and she was ready to end this.

Tantalus looked at her with amusement in his eyes. Raven returned his look with a cold stare. Her cloak fluttered softly behind her as the evening breeze blew around them, making the rooftop seem oddly . . . silent.

"I just can't kill you, can I?" Tantalus said to her. "You're like an annoying purple headed cockroach."

Raven still glared at him. "You cannot go any further, Tantalus. Not now, not ever. You hurt my son. Then you hurt the man I love. I'm done with showing you grace. I'm done with showing you how nice I really am."

Tantalus seemed to grin at her. "You can't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Raven gave a grin that she knew didn't make its way to her face. The grin in and of itself made Tantalus pause. "Watch me."

She dove at him and the man gave an experienced, powerful kick. She blocked it with a quick flash of her arms and jabbed her fingers powerfully into the titanium metal covering his stomach. Right before her hand made contact with the impossibly hard metal, she shrouded her hand in her energy and made a good sized hole in his suit.

The suit was too thick to allow Raven to make contact with skin in one quick jab, but it was enough to cut through many of the circuits in the villain's suit.

He stumbled a few paces back and brushed the missing chunk with his fingers and glared at the demoness in front of him. "You have made a big mistake," he growled as he gave a shout and sent a flurry of attacks at her. Each attack was neat, precise, powerful, skilled, and impassively machine-like fast. He was more skilled than Slade had ever been. More driven than Richard had ever been. And more focused than any fighter she had seen in the city or on television. Though she didn't watch much TV.

Raven surprised herself and managed to block everything he threw at her. Being a master of her emotions from . . . well a lifetime experience, it gave her the outward appearance of a cool collected superhero going straight for the target.

On the inside, Raven was terrified of what she was doing, and of the seemingly limitless power she held inside of her.

Tantalus kept being pushed backwards. The entire fight, Raven never moved on the offensive in her attacks. She was only walking forwards, blocking anything and everything Tantalus gave her. The villain stopped when the back of his heels were about to go off of the edge of the roof.

He was actually sweating and Raven saw clear fear in his eyes. Something she had wanted to place there herself since the first moment she had run into him.

Her friends were silent somewhere behind her, and she knew they were trying to process what they were seeing.

"Give me an answer," Raven said in a low voice so that only Tantalus could hear her. "Why."

"I told you why —" the suited man hissed.

"No," Raven cut him off and held her hand up, once again covered in dark energy. "_Why._"

Tantalus froze and she could see in his eyes that he was revisiting old memories. Raven knew exactly what he felt doing such a thing. Memories that were so faint and buried so deep they felt more like forgotten dreams than memories.

Raven put her energy covered hand underneath his chin and the villain's eyes looked nervously into hers.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Stay away from us."

Tantalus looked into her eyes, his chin lifted up and his eyes raising a challenge unspoken, regardless of the fear plain and clear in them.

"My dear, Ms. Roth. I think we'll have to agree to disagree," Tantalus said in a soft voice, finishing in a shark's grin.

Raven had expected nothing less from the overly stubborn psychopathic killer. She nodded. "Well, you're a fan of revenge, right?" Raven quickly put both her palms over the man's temples and felt some of Rage in her, finally glad that they both agreed to do something together. "Let me show you the pain you inflicted upon me in that cell of yours . . ."

Raven revisited the blinding pain she had felt when her arm had been cut into without any sort of anesthetics or warning. The pain that had made her go unconscious. The pain that had made her arm sore for weeks after. The pain that had left a throbbing every time anything touched that spot . . .

Raven threw the the memories of the pain, the actual pain, and the remnants of the pain into Tantalus' head and watched as his eyes grew large. The man began to scream bloody murder, and it was all Raven took not to flinch at the obvious agony in his voice.

"Raven! Stop!" she heard someone call from behind her. Garfield. "He's had enough!"

Raven dropped her hands from Tantalus' head and the man dropped onto all fours as he tried to regain his composure. Raven turned around to face her friends and froze when she saw the looks on their faces. Fear. Something she hadn't wanted to see on her friends for as long as she lived.

_Way too much Rage . . ._

"Okay," Raven said almost breathlessly. The energy used to do that to Tantalus had been draining, even in her state of power. "I'm done."

She turned around and kicked the man in the suit in the head as hard as she could and he fell unconscious onto the roof. She heard Starfire gasp at the sudden kick, but Raven knew for a fact that the man was still alive.

Raven faced her friends once more. "Where do we put him?"

Garfield shook his head in wonder. "Is it really all over? Just like that?"

Raven glared at him. "It wasn't easy if that's what you're trying to say," she snapped.

Cyborg was holding Mark in his arms, the boy still unconscious. "Raven, I don't know how to treat whatever happened to him. Maybe you could . . . I don't know."

Raven carefully took the small boy in her arms and smiled softly down at him, her Rage diminishing until all she could feel was her Affection. Her Love.

Raven felt the familiar tingle of her healing powers as the energy flowed from her fingertips into the small, pale boy she held. She didn't heal him for as much or as long as she expected and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Suddenly she heard her voice — Knowledge's voice — in her head. _He already has the power of healing already. You've seen his healing trances. With this boost, he'll recover before this night is over._

Raven handed Mark back to Cyborg with a sigh. "Gar, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it really does look like everything's over, doesn't it?"

She heard a moan behind her and saw that Tantalus had managed to get back onto his knees. He was glaring at them, obviously almost strong enough to stand up and actually . . . well be a threat again.

Raven walked up to him and hoisted him up onto his feet and used her powers to make makeshift cuffs on him.

He was smiling at her again. She could see it in his eyes and the way they crinkled at the edges.

"What?" she asked him almost wearily.

"Ms. Roth, haven't you ever learned? I _always _have a backup plan."

Raven froze when she heard a familiar shrieking roar coming from behind her. Noth . . .

"The lizard?" Cyborg groaned.

Raven snapped her head back to Tantalus, once she had glanced at her complaining friend. The villain stood in front of her, silently mocking her disbelief at the battle not being quite done yet. She studied him and trailed her eyes down to a flashing orange light on his shoulder. One that was in the shape of a . . . microphone?

Realization hit her. It must have shown on her face because Tantalus gave her an arrogant, knowing smile, still standing in front of her too innocently for his own good. Raven growled at him and whirled around.

"Cyborg!" she barked. The man jumped in surprise at her tone. "Get Mark out of this area! Go to the police station, the hospital, I don't care. Just get him _out._"

The metal man nodded in understanding and sprinted off with the boy. Raven glanced back at Tantalus. He was studying the sky in such calmness it made Raven's blood boil in anger at him. She faced Starfire and in the background saw the mound of lizard twitch as it responded to the high frequency sound Tantalus' suit was emitting.

"Starfire!" The Tamaranian locked eyes with her. "Get Richard and go wherever Cyborg goes."

Starfire seemed to hesitate, looking at Raven with Tantalus and then the now awakened lizard before she nodded. "Stay safe, my friend." Then she was gone, into the apartment.

Garfield stood alone, his fists clenched and his jaw set. His thick green hair was ruffled from the fighting he had done and the wind that blew through and around it, his eyes completely focused and determined, telling Raven he was not moving. And never had she ever loved him more than she did seeing him standing there, silently giving her his full devotion.

Tantalus took advantage of her distraction and jumped up to connect his heel to the back of her head, but Raven's reflexes were sharpened, causing her to duck and quickly slam him into the roof of her apartment with her powers, keeping him stuck there on his back. She blasted his shoulder with her powers and the flashing light stopped. Raven knew that the sound had stopped as well.

She glared down at him as he glared up at her. "Don't move," she said before she rushed next to Garfield.

"Next move: defeat Godzilla," Garfield said wearily.

"And for the second time," Raven answered him without looking at him. She watched as the lizard rose to its feet and gave another roar before turning its head in the direction Tantalus' suit had emitted its sound from.

It lumbered their way, one eye having been blasted out by Cyborg's cannon and the other damaged by Starfire's starbolts. The lizard used its tongue to navigate around the decay around it.

"Dude."

"Garfield, I need you to get to its stomach."

Garfield shot her a look. "Get underneath it? Why? I already bit the Commander's —"

"I didn't need to know that," Raven interrupted him, still studying the lizard. "We need to stop this thing once and for all. And to do that we need to weaken it substantially. Get it's stomach. Cut it open."

Garfield gave a choked cough. "Dude, I could barely make it through biology dissections. I can't dissect a living animal!"

Raven gave him an even stare and he seemed to shrink in defeat. She glanced back at Tantalus. The man hadn't moved yet, and she was more than sure he couldn't.

"Fine. Then what are you going to do?" Garfield asked her, his head tilted to the side as he studied the side of her face.

Raven didn't look at him. "Improvise. GO! _Now!"_ Raven shouted as the lizard's tongue brushed over them. It had found them.

Gar transformed into a domestic cat and gracefully slinked his way down the building and underneath the monster. Raven waited.

_One. Two. Three. _

Exactly on her count, an enormous triceratops sprung up from underneath the monster and jabbed all three of its sharp horns into the belly of the lizard. The wail that followed was ear splitting.

Raven flew above the distracted lizard and circled around its head so that she was in a position where the sensitive tongue couldn't sense her.

She waited until Garfield gave another sharp lunge into the lizard. The monster shrieked once more.

Raven let Bravery's skill instinctively aim her arm and she focused on her Rage.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!"_

The blast that entered the lizard's mouth was easily three times as powerful as the first one she had fired. The explosion that followed, muffled by the monster's thick hide, was enough to have damaged more than one important organ inside the thing.

Raven touched down onto the roof of her apartment as soft as a feather as she watched the lizard wail and scream in pain, shaking its head back and forth in pain.

Raven paused. Where was Garfield?

She heard a buzzing noise in her ear and soon Garfield was standing to her right. He looked completely grossed out. Raven wrinkled her nose as she realized a sharp smell was coming of of the changeling.

"Before you ask, lizard guts are not the most . . . pleasant smelling things on this earth," Garfield told her sharply before she could criticize him.

"That was . . . surprisingly easy," Raven said slowly.

"We've been over this before. Sometimes, things are just easy," Garfield said.

"Yes, and last time you said that, it was something HUGE that followed everything else, so shut up," Raven said, sort of regretting snapping at him again. Garfield gave a small smile and she knew he hadn't taken it personally.

She turned back to Tantalus who was on the roof and stood next to his body, looking down on him, trying to study the man who was so close to being put away for forever finally. And yet . . . for a man who was finally caught on the brink of world conquest, he looked oddly . . . calm.

"What are you planning?" Raven asked the man coldly.

Garfield approached next to her and looked down at Tantalus as well. "We know you have something up your sleeve."

Tantalus seemed to be smiling at them as if they were foolish adolescents. "My, Mr. Logan and Ms. Roth. Who knew the two of you could survive such a . . . relationship."

Garfield growled. "You don't know me and you don't know Raven."

Tantalus chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Garfield snarled and opened his mouth to retort, but Raven held him back. She looked him in the eyes, and he slowly backed down, though the fight was clearly still in his eyes.

"Where is your main base? The one that controls everything," Raven asked him.

Tantalus rolled his eyes. "As if I'd tell the like of _you_."

Garfield's growling rumbled deep in his chest, so much so that Raven could feel the vibrations inside her.

"Gar, please." The growling ceased. Raven faced the man again and put a foot on his sternum, not quite putting all of her weight on the foot as she leaned forwards so her eyes were directly above his. Her hair hung low, just brushing the man's face.

"Tell me, or I'll show you worse pain than I did before. And trust me. The pain you felt before could've gone longer if I hadn't stopped."

Tantalus' eyes flashed with fear before he seemed to regain control of himself. "What do I have to gain from telling you where my sources lie? Whatever I choose to do, the same fate awaits me. I might as well just . . . prolong it."

He fell silent and Raven was beginning to grow frustrated. "Tell me where you are training your men!"

He didn't answer.

"Where are you recruiting?"

Tantalus was silent.

"Where are your government contacts?"

Tantalus still didn't answer. Raven gave a growl of her own and stood up straight, her weight evened out between both feet. Though, she doubted that Tantalus could feel anything through his suit.

Raven growled again when she saw his eyes flash with a rebuilding arrogance that he still had something she didn't. Garfield, too, had seen it and he leaned forwards and put his hand on the bottom half of the man's face where the metal ended and met just skin.

"I will do it," he said in a low, threatening voice.

The man just blinked. "I told you. My fate is inevitable."

Garfield stopped, obviously not wanting to give the villain the satisfaction of killing him and drew his hand back. He gave a frustrated shout that echoed through the small apartment complex that had been mostly burned down or stepped on.

Tantalus gave a chuckle. "You are a disgrace, Mr. Garfield Mark Loga —" Tantalus never got to finish his sentence before his head erupted in a fountain of blood and well . . . mess.

Raven gave a shriek and jumped back as Garfield immediately gave a shout of terror as he jumped back with Raven in his arms, his hand held protectively over her head.

Raven's heartbeat calmed a little, and she found she couldn't bear to turn around. "Gar," her voice muffled in his chest, "Is he really . . ."

His chest vibrated underneath her forehead. "Yes."

"How . . .?" Raven asked him.

She pulled back and looked at the mess of the villain that had terrorized America for two and a half months straight (well, longer if you counted the times the Justice League had kept everything on the down-low). Raven saw something glint in the setting sunlight and focused her eyes on it.

"No. Way." Garfield's words reached her ears and Raven knew she wasn't imagining all that she was seeing.

There, dressed in black, perched on a roof three buildings down holding a giant sniper rifle, wearing a protective vest, and smoking an impressive sized cigar was the Chief of Police in his cocky grinned, thick mustached glory.

Raven looked back at Garfield, their eyes met and Raven did the unthinkable . . .

And fainted.

* * *

**Ha. And you thought they were gonna kiss or something. Actually, given the mood of this chapter . . . maybe not. Anyway, REVEIW!**


	17. Chapter 17 -- Garfield L

**Fair warning: Some serious BBxRae fluff ahead. But you guys were anticipating it anyway :P**

**Anywho, thank you once more for all you've put into this story. I'm almost sad to see it wrapping up. **

**READ, REVIEW, and thanks. **

**—Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 17 — Garfield L. **

Gar had always been a fan of tough looking men who could handle a gun like a fifth limb, brandishing muscles as if they were nothing, and who could sport mustaches that added an extra accent to the character. Of course, he had only seen those kinds of men in movies.

But the Chief of Police . . . Gar could easily admit that the man was probably the most intimidating good guy he had ever seen. In person. Batman was pretty . . . well, yeah.

Gar took one look at the man saluting them a few blocks down with his cigar in between his fingers and his gun slung over his shoulder and felt like giving the man a hug. With that one decision he had ended at least three quarters of their troubles and Gar felt like he could sleep normally for once. Well . . . he hadn't slept in forever, so that wasn't saying much.

Garfield gave a short laugh and looked down into Raven's eyes. "Raven, can you believe — oh." He felt her slump into his chest and quickly caught her, effectively allowing her to slip to the ground.

Garfield studied her quickly to make sure she was still breathing fine. Her cloak which had turned white during her fight with Tantalus was now back to its dark navy blue, slightly singed, state. Her dark shirt, which ironically had turned white as well, was now back to the way it was.

Gar gave a small smile to himself. She had managed to pull every bit of herself together to fight one last battle before her emotions split.

"What _happened?" _came a voice from behind him.

Garfield turned around to see a pretty bruised Richard standing there, his eyes wide in amazement as he stared at Raven unconscious on the roof by Garfield's feet. His eyes slowly moved to the gory remains of the once threatening villain and then travelled up to Garfield's green eyes.

"Well," Garfield began slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. Before he could say anything the door to the roof flung open and Cyborg and Starfire bolted out into the open, mouths agape at the scene before them.

Starfire held Mark in her arms and Garfield took great delight in seeing the boy's fingers twitching ever so slightly.

Gar glanced down at Raven. "How about we go inside, call a certain Chief of Police, and then I'll tell you guys everything."

The four standing Titans shared some looks and nodded in unison. As Garfield knelt down in the scorched rubble of Raven's roof, he gave a chuckle and brushed some of the empath's hair from her face gently.

"Man, Raven. You're not going to be happy about your home when you wake up."

With that, the changeling lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and followed his friends downstairs into her apartment.

* * *

They had all showered nicely, each taking their time in the hot water and scrubbing off any remaining evidence of the enormous struggle that had taken place just a few hours earlier. Garfield himself had taken a forty five minute shower alone.

Raven and Mark were laying in their respective healing trances on the couch which Cyborg and Gar had taken the time to extend into a makeshift bed. The changeling knew from experience that though it looked as if Mark was sleeping, his body was just healing itself. Raven on the other hand hovered over her mattress, her healing process more . . . obvious.

Richard, the last one to have showered drew back a chair from the dining table across from Garfield and gave a sigh as he stared at the table between them.

"Pretty wicked stuff, huh?" Garfield asked him with his trademark grin as he took a sip of the glass of water in front of him.

Richard shrugged. "I just can't believe that after all that's happened it's . . . well over."

"Mostly over," Cyborg said as he walked into the kitchen and sat with them. "We still have his supporters to deal with, but that won't be too much of a challenge. We just need to make sure no one else rises to the top and finishes what Tantalus started."

Garfield opened his mouth and hesitated, not quite sure to ask the metal man the question that had been brewing in his mind since he had taken his shower first. "Um, Cy, what . . . exactly . . . did you do with . . . _him_?"

Cyborg's eyebrows raised in understanding. "Let's just say BB, only me, the earth, and the universe know."

Garfield nodded, his shoulders relaxing as he decided to accept his friend's answer. The answer, in its own way had brought some sort of peace inside his mind.

"Did you call the Chief?" Garfield asked Richard as he took another sip from his glass.

"Yeah. He should almost be here."

Cyborg nodded. "Well, we just need to remember to wake Star up when he arrives. Though I support the woman's choice of taking a nap, I really think she'd like to hear the Chief's side of the story." He paused. "Though his story probably isn't as weird as Garfield's."

Gar tipped his glass towards his friend and winked before taking another sip.

The men sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit before Richard leaned forwards and broke it. "Gar, does Mark know? About you know. You being his . . . dad?"

Cyborg raised his eyebrows in interest, but didn't say anything.

Garfield scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I decided if I was going to tell him, Raven should be there _awake," _he added when he saw Cyborg's mischievous face. "Also, I thought waiting would be the right thing to do, you know? When we knew we weren't going to be kidnapped, experimented on, and hunted down."

Richard nodded. "It's gotta be strange. Having a son."

Garfield gave a short laugh. "You have no idea. Not to mention for the kid's entire life, _I _didn't even know he existed!"

Gar looked over at the couch where Mark and Raven lay. He had bandaged Raven's forehead up as well as he could have. Right now, though it looked as if she wasn't going to need it anymore. Her face was completely relaxed and most of her minor scratches were gone already. Her hair hung down to the mattress, spreading gracefully along the surface.

Garfield decided he was glad she had grown her hair out from the hairdo she had sported when they were younger. This way she looked more . . . mature. Older. It made her face seem a little more defined. And the way her eyes looked up at him through her hair with that teasing gleam . . . Gar got chills thinking about it.

_Tomorrow, _he thought. _I'll tell her tomorrow. How I felt and feel for her. For Mark._

Someone called his name rather loudly and Garfield's head snapped to attention to see Cyborg laughing at him and Richard chuckling to himself.

"What?" he asked dully, not understanding what was so funny.

"You've got it bad, man," Cyborg said through his laughter.

"Come on, dudes! What's _that _supposed to mean?" Garfield asked, though he already knew what they were going to say. He felt himself flush and cursed himself when he did.

"Gar, we called your name like ten times and the entire time you were staring at Raven like this," Richard gave an over dramatic gaze towards the living room area before he and Cyborg began to lose themselves to laugher once more.

"Shut up, dudes," Garfield told them, though he was grinning when he said it. He knew that they were laughing so much under the relieved stress of everything that had happened. "Come on, dudes!"

They all froze when three sharp knocks came from the front door. Both Cyborg and Richard looked at Garfield pointedly and the changeling gave a sigh of resignation before he stood up and opened the door.

The Chief of Police strode in without saying hello and Garfield closed the door behind him. The man was still dressed in all black, though his weapon and his protective vest were gone.

Richard pulled out a seat from next to him and gestured towards it. "Here's a seat for you, sir."

The Chief grunted in thanks and sat himself down with a heavy sigh that reflected all of the feelings the others felt and understood in that moment.

Richard rose from his seat. "I'll get Starfire."

The Chief looked at Cyborg and Garfield through his thick brows and grunted again. "So, you wanna know why I just killed a man."

Richard and a drowsy looking Starfire sat down at the small dining table and the Chief paused before he continued.

"Well, before you tell me that I did something wrong and that if we had taken him alive, we could've gathered important information from him, let me tell you: bull." He sat back and lit a cigar, looking obviously pleased with himself.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked aloud.

"You see," the Chief said around his cigar, "unlike you young folks, I actually get answers from the 'confidentiality squad' you bozos call the Justice. Meaning I heard about this nut job before any of you got a whiff of his existence. Of course, they told me that everything was fine, but I knew that it most certainly was not."

Garfield scratched his ear as he listened to the Chief talk, casting glances towards Raven and Mark every so often.

The Chief pulled the cigar out his mouth and exhaled, then continued to talk as he held the cigar in between his fingers. "I implemented some undercover men of mine in different places. I knew the base locations before the CIA began to even _consider _looking for them. I also know where the larger training and recruiting buildings are, though the smaller ones I can just get from some men we have under our wing."

Richard was looking at the Chief with his mouth slightly opened, and Garfield understood where he was getting all of his disbelief from. Richard had known the Chief personally for years now, and all of a sudden he was just learning that the man had connections above his own connections. "And the sniping?" Richard finally managed to get out. "Last time I recalled, you didn't have any sort of training in that area of expertise."

Garfield glanced over his friend's over appalled expression and his gaze drifted over Starfire who looked more awake, and most definitely interested in what was going on. Though, Garfield was willing to bet the Tamaranian would fall straight to sleep once the Chief left.

The Chief put the cigar back in his mouth. "Young man, you don't know half of what there is to know about me. I'm more than sure, however, that that's more than what you know about that Barman of yours."

Richard's mouth clamped shut and Garfield saw the acceptance flood back into his eyes. Gar gave a small smile to himself before he asked a question that had flooded into his mind a while back.

"So what now?"

The Chief gave a chuckle. "Well, from what I saw from where I was, you, my young green friend, have a woman to have a few words with. Don't look at me like that. I'm old enough to know what you think about her."

Garfield felt himself flush again and he looked down at the table, knowing that if he looked up, his friends would be giving him knowing looks again.

The Chief rose from the table with a large stretch and a few grunts. Richard stood immediately after him and followed him to the door.

The Chief gave him a raised eyebrow. "I think I answered all of your unasked questions. Whatever you want to say, make it quick. I have a wife to call."

Richard nodded. "It's not much. I just want to know how the rest of the United States is doing." He paused. "Sir."

The Chief shrugged. "As far as I know, most of the cities have been cleared of traitors and spies, though the government is doing thorough double and triple sweeps of their bases and such."

Richard nodded and opened the door for the Chief of Police, and the large man stepped outside and onto the half melted, half scorched sidewalk. His car was parked in a melted parking lot, parts of which seemed to be on fire.

Garfield crinkled his nose at the smell of burning asphalt and rubber that drifted in from outside and relaxed once more when Richard closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen.

Starfire slowly got up and made her way to the bedroom that Raven had let her sleep in a few days back. "I am going back to bed, but if you want, I don't mind company," she said pointedly towards Richard who flushed under Cyborg's judging face.

Garfield hid a smile behind his glass of water and quickly drained the rest of the glass' contents.

Richard stood up and nodded. "It's not unknown we're together. What the heck, Star. I'll join you." He took her hand and followed her to the room, casting an apologetic glance back at his friends.

Cyborg shook his head when the man had disappeared from sight. "I think I may go to bed as well. It's dark already. My systems say it's about midnight. Do you think Mark will care if I take his bed for now?"Garfield shrugged and stood up to put his glass in the sink. "Dude, the kid's not going to wake up until tomorrow. I say go for it."

Cyborg stood up and clapped Garfield on the shoulder. "I gotta say, grass stain, I actually like how you've turned out."

Garfield was about to make a sarcastic retort before he reeled himself back in a just responded with a grin. "You know me. Always mature."

Cyborg snorted before he disappeared into Mark's room. Garfield stood in the kitchen, the only source of light in the apartment at the moment. He surveyed the place. They had cleaned up the kitchen for the most part. The freezer on top of the fridge didn't seem like it was working properly still, but it could've been worse. The living room was still sort of a wreck. The broken glass, trashed lamps and overturned books had all been pushed against the walls and into corners to make room for the extended couch. They'd clean it all up in the morning.

Gar felt a cool breeze coming from the window and got a large piece of parchment paper from a drawer. He swiftly taped it to the window frames over the empty space where glass used to be. Garfield promptly taped up the rest of the broken windows and put everything up with a sigh.

"You know, if you can't sleep, you should try a book," came a mutter from the living room.

Garfield whirled around and hurried over to Raven's side. She was no longer hovering in her healing trance as she had been for the past five or six hours, but was awake, lying in the bed.

"You're voice doesn't sound so good, Rae," Garfield whispered.

She nodded and slowly sat up. Garfield steadied her lovingly and she glanced at him, grateful. Raven winced. "I'm going to be bruised for a while, and pretty tired. Using that kind of power is pretty hard on my energy. And my throat doesn't feel all that good either."

Garfield shushed her quietly. "You shouldn't speak so much." He gave her a small grin. "I never thought I'd say that to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, I'm perfectly fine and perfectly awake. My voice _does _sound awful, though."

Raven made to get off the couch, but Garfield stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, and another on her back. "Stay in bed, Raven," he whispered, studying her face.

Her dark eyes studied his green ones in return and nodded as she looked down at Mark, brushing a hand fondly through his hair. Then she stood up.

Garfield gave a gasp. "Raven!"

She gave him a look that shut his mouth immediately and rolled her eyes. "Gar, I'm going to bed. _My _bed. Mark will be fine. He doesn't normally enjoy sharing a bed with another person anyway."

Garfield watched her walk towards her door and felt his throat run dry at the sight of her. Her hair, the way she moved when she walked, the way her slender fingers opened her door . . .

Raven paused. "Are you coming?" she said over her shoulder.

Garfield hesitated before he switched off the kitchen light and made his way towards Raven's room. He shut her door behind him as she took off her cloak and shoes and settled into her bed.

Garfield slowly took off his shirt and followed suit, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. Raven shifted until she was facing him, her eyes almost impossible to read in the night.

"What?" he whispered, afraid that if he talked too loudly, he would disrupt what he considered the perfect moment. Still. Peaceful.

Raven gave a small smile, her eyes flickering from his emerald ones to his lips and back. "Remember what I said to you on Wayne Enterprise's tower?"

Garfield nodded back, his heart beginning to race in anticipation. "You said whenever everything was over that we'd be able to . . . I mean I'd be able to . . . actually —"

Raven put a finger over his lips before he could start rambling and she gave a small smile, and cocked an eyebrow in a way that sent shivers down Garfield's body.

She shifted closer, and Garfield's throat went dry once more. Gosh, the affect this woman had on him was unbelievable. His previous relationships hadn't come remotely close to getting this sort of reaction out of him. A warning bell went off in the back of Gar's head as he remembered the woman in bed with him was an empath; she could easily read the emotions seeping off of him in that very moment. Suddenly, the changeling was glad that it was dark enough to hide his flush.

Raven's hand slid down from his face to his chest, and he felt her breath on his mouth, so close he though he could already taste her.

"I said that when everything was over, we could do stuff like this," she gave him a small peck on the lips, "Or this," Raven pressed her lips a little more firmly against his, causing Garfield to move his hands to her waist, "Or even . . . this," she finished with a whisper and a kiss deep and long enough to make Garfield feel light headed.

When they pulled apart completely breathless, Garfield put his forehead against hers, trying to settle his heart rate and his breathing.

_God, I love you, _Gar thought as he swallowed, still trying to get his heart rate down. Gosh, Raven was amazingly talented with her mouth.

Raven froze in his arms, tensing up as she let out a soft gasp. Garfield pulled his head away from her so that he could study her fully, and when she looked up at him, searching him, feeling him, he knew that he had spoken aloud.

"Gar," she breathed and Garfield swallowed once more, aware of every feature of her face, her eyes.

"I . . .," he paused. Had he jumped on this so soon? Should he have waited? Ugh, he was such an idiot! "I'm sorry . . . I just . . . I didn't mean . . . I should have just —"

Raven kissed him again forcefully, this time longer than before. Garfield let out a moan when her tongue slipped between his lips. Garfield reciprocated, kissing her back with everything he had, not wanting to let go of her for a moment while she was with him there in his arms.

Raven rolled them over so that she was on top of him, their mouths still connected. Raven pulled herself away slowly, her hands on either side of Garfield's head. Gar's hands were shaking as they lay on her waist. He felt as if he was going to burst with all of the emotions running through his head.

He realized that Raven too was shaking slightly and he knew without a doubt that she felt the same way as he did.

"You talk to much," she whispered as she kissed him again. "Gar," she put her forehead against his and he felt his heart pound in anticipation. "You know I love you too," she whispered.

He leaned up, lifting his head and shoulders off of the surface of the mattress and kissed her himself. She squirmed as his body tensed and flexed underneath her as he moved.

She pulled her head back a little and looked at him with half closed eyelids. "Mark still needs to know who his father is," she said as she kissed him again, putting her hands on his shoulders to push him back down, this time allowing her entire body to press against him.

Garfield hummed into her mouth. "Don't worry," he said in between kisses. "I plan to tell him tomorrow."

Raven seemed to put more weight on him the longer they kept their mouths locked together, and Garfield gave a sly grin as he pulled back from her.

"You said you're pretty bruised," Garfield said quietly. "Are you sure you're physically okay with . . . with what we're doing?"

Raven shrugged and gave a small smile. "After everything that's happened, I think I deserve some of my own time."

Gar gave a chuckle. "I have a question. So let's say you got, like, really into it. Would your power go haywire? Because . . . um . . . last time," Gar felt himself blush again, "I distinctly recall my room looking like a hurricane blew through when I woke up the next morning."

Raven rolled her eyes and propped herself up again with her hands on either side his his head. Her soft hair brushed against his face as she looked down at him and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

"That was seven years ago, Gar," she told him pointedly. "I've mastered my powers well enough. Though, honestly, I don't know how they'd react if anything got too . . .," she gave him a small smile and cocked an eyebrow seductively, "good."

Garfield ran his hand through her hair gently and with enough delicacy to reflect his feelings in one simple action. Raven's eyes slowly closed and hummed in satisfaction as she enjoyed the sensation of his hand in her hair, the other slowly rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Raven laid a hand on his bare chest and gave a soft snort as she did so. Garfield paused and looked at her questioningly.

"You totally lied when you told us you had finally grown chest hair," she said.

Garfield gave a sheepish smile. "I . . . shaved?"

She cocked an eyebrow once more and Garfield's smile disappeared as he put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to his mouth once more.

"My arms are getting tired," Raven told him pointedly and Garfield gave her a quick, wicked grin as he flipped them over, getting a small squeak of surprise out of Raven's sore throat as he did so.

Gar positioned himself so that his body weight was spread evenly onto Raven, his upper body supported as he put his forearms on either side of Raven's head, his muscles slightly strained in his shoulders and upper arms.

A look flashed across Raven's face as he gave her another grin and he bent down and kissed her, effectively feeling her heart race under him.

She hummed in his mouth, and Garfield felt something twitch down below.

"Mmmm," Raven put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him so that their lips separated, "Remember. Tomorrow. Mark." Gar's eyes which had already adjusted to the dark saw that her lips were swollen from their activity, and her hair which fanned underneath her framed her face in the most attractive way possible.

Garfield nodded."Tomorrow." He bend down and kissed her as he inhaled sharply against her mouth when he felt her cool fingers slide down his bare side, her other hand gripping the back of head and pushing his mouth against her own.

She gave a soft moan as he pulled back and began to kiss his way down her jawline and her neck, his mouth making contact with her shoulder and moving back to her mouth again.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," he told her graciously as he pulled his mouth off of hers for a moment.

Raven shook her head and kissed her way up his jawline, producing a soft growl that vibrated deep in his chest. He knew she could feel it by the way her body pressed against his.

Raven put her mouth by his ear. "I could go all night."

And on that note, Garfield and Raven lost themselves to seven years worth of each other, leaving the peaceful night to the other's impossibly intoxicating love and affections.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 -- Raven

**So this is is, my friends. I'm so glad that this story has become something I hadn't expected it to become! I appreciate it all!**

**After this chapter, it's a two part epilogue and I'll let you guys decide if there should be some sort of sequel or not. (Yes, I have a story plot planned if enough people vote 'Yay! Sequel!') Otherwise, I'm content to leave this story as it is :)**

**READ, REVIEW, and thank you all. **

**—Iason**

* * *

**Chapter 18 — Raven**

The morning for Raven normally ended up either becoming the time of day when she ended up meditating the most, or when she shut herself off the most. Well, in the Tower at least. Everyone would wake up so boisterously happy that the emotions would drive her insane.

Then she had gotten her own place. It had been nice the first few days. Slowly she started to miss her friend's company. Their happy exchange of greetings and their petty arguments.

But this morning was different than any other she had ever experienced before.

For one, she was completely sore. Bringing yourself together to defeat an all powerful crazy psychopath was tiring to say the least. Not to mention, that was the climax of two and a half months worth of insanity where she had received little to no sleep whatsoever.

Speaking of climax . . .

Raven opened her eyes and stretched, feeling around behind her. A hip. A leg. An arm. She shivered to herself as she remembered what had transpired the night before. Garfield's arm around her waist tightened as she shifted and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his warm breath bringing comfort to her.

His completely naked body was against hers, fitting comfortably to say the least, and Raven was more than content to drift off for another few hours. Of course, it wasn't meant to be.

Garfield groaned and mumbled something into her neck, causing Raven to give a small, amused smile. "What was that?" she whispered, afraid to talk in case her voice sounded completely awful.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

Raven snuggled closer to him and he kissed her bare shoulder, then peering at her with his gorgeous green eyes. He then voiced the thought going through Raven's head.

"Did last night _really _just happen?"

Raven turned so that they were facing each other and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes," she said simply.

"We should probably get dressed as soon as possible, though," Raven continued with a sigh.

Garfield began to kiss his way from her shoulder to her mouth in a tantalizingly slow way. "Why?" he mumbled in between his kisses.

Raven began to get goosebumps and playfully swatted him on the back of the head. Gar stopped what he was doing and gave her a puppy dog face. "Aw, come on, Rae."

Raven almost consented when he ran his fingers through her hair but forcefully separated herself from him. "Mark normally wakes up around this time. We need to get dressed before the kid gets here."

Garfield gave a sly grin. "_Or _we could just stay here underneath the covers wearing . . . nothing," he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him, "and the kid never has to know."

Raven gave a snort as he kissed her. Before he could go any further she got off of him and got off the bed. "Sorry, Gar. I am not doing that to my son. He'd sense my emotions in a heartbeat anyway.

Garfield stayed in bed as Raven gathered her clothes and made her way towards the shower, his eyes glinting as he studied her form as she moved around the room.

Raven paused in the doorway of the bathroom and without turning her body, looked at him over her shoulder with an eyebrow cocked playfully. "But . . . you _could _help my shower . . ." she trailed off as she disappeared into the bathroom, smiling as she turned on the water when she heard the bed springs move quickly as Garfield jumped out of the bed.

When he captured her mouth in his, his hands splayed possessively across her back, hers in his hair, Raven couldn't help think that this was by far the most enjoyable morning of her life.

* * *

"You look happy today," Richard commented above the rim of his coffee mug as he watched Raven enter the room.

Raven sort of frowned at her friend, shifting Mark who was in her arms and wondered what she would do in response. She was saved by Richard's laugh of amusement at her frown, not at all surprised she responded in the way that she did.

Cyborg and Starfire who were talking at the dinner table looked up as Raven entered and Starfire gave a squeal of happiness. Raven quickly dropped Mark onto the floor as she was immediately tackled in a Tamaranian bone crushing hug.

"You are okay!" Starfire said happily.

"Yeah," was all Raven could manage in Starfire's hair.

Raven heard Cyborg's voice and gently pushed Starfire off of her to see what was happening.

"No, little man. I don't think that's a good idea."

Mark frowned. "But I'm big! I can do it!"

Richard gave a chuckle. "When did he wake up?"

Raven shrugged. "He came in this morning, and that's all I know. I think he may still have some tender spots on him, and he may have some migraines later this week, but otherwise he's perfectly fine."

She looked back over to where Mark was trying to take the laptop from Cyborg and gave a small chuckle. Headache, sore spots, or nothing, there was nothing getting into Mark's way of climbing over Cyborg and trying to grab the laptop from the metal man's hand from his head.

"Where is Gar?" Richard asked Raven.

She looked behind her down the hall and saw him come out of her room, straightening his shirt and flashing her a grin. "Coming," Raven said.

The Titans ate breakfast happily, will small talk and some laughs as both Mark and Garfield talked back and forth.

Raven watched them with a silent smile on her face, knowing that today, Mark was going to know who his real father was. Though, there was a sliver of doubt in her mind that it wouldn't go well. Mark was smart. Really smart. Sure, he was almost seven, but he had the mind of someone older. He understood. And Raven knew that even when others didn't. And that was what was causing the butterflies to appear in her stomach.

"—Mommy?" Mark was asking her, looking at her from across the table next to Garfield.

Raven shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, Mark. What was that?"

Mark gave a sigh of impatience and Raven noticed that Garfield was more than a little amused at the small sigh from the small boy.

"Can I go meet Daddy now? The bad guy with the weird suit is gone now, so I thought that maybe me and you could go and see Daddy."

The room got uncomfortably silent as the Titans looked at Raven to see how she would respond. Raven knew that Garfield was smiling at her, meaning he was pretty excited about whatever would happen that day. The curiosity oozing off of the other three was enough to make Raven disappear in her cloak.

"I mean . . .," Raven paused, not sure exactly how to say yes after years of saying no, "I guess so." The entire room was filled with excitement and she was about to snap at everyone to just quit it.

Mark eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" he asked her carefully, his familiar green eyes studying her closely.

"Positive."

Mark began to bounce up and down with childish energy, ready to go at once. "Where are we going? Is it far? Are we going anywhere? Does he have a house? Will he play with me? How much time do we have? What time is it? I'm hungry." Mark's trail of hyperactive questions ended when the kid frowned and his stomach growled. Garfield patted the seat next to him and offered him a bowl of oatmeal without a word. Raven knew he was too excited and overcome with his happiness that he was afraid to speak.

Raven gave Gar a small smile over her cup of tea and he winked back at her.

Cyborg gave a loud, conspicuous sigh. "Can you two just make out already?"

Raven choked in her tea, as Garfield spilled his juice. Richard slapped the metal man on the shoulder at his lack of ambiguity while Starfire looked at Cyborg with a small frown.

Gar was in the process of cleaning up his spill as Raven struggled not to make the whole apartment explode. She mentally slapped herself over and over again. Gosh, she was so stupid. She probably should have told her friends what had happened recently between her and the changeling. Though in retrospect, there hadn't been any time at all to say anything of the sort.

Raven looked over at Garfield who was blushing himself, his face a good deep red and when his eyes met hers, she knew that he was revisiting the previous night just as she was.

"Come on, Rick!" Cyborg was saying indignantly as he gestured towards the not-yet-official-but-kind-of couple. "They're red as a cherry. And speaking of —"

Garfield stood up, obviously making sure the chair scraped against the tile in the most conspicuous way possible. He then made a loud point of telling everyone how long it would take him to get ready for the day, and exited the room rather flushed.

"I think I just hit a nail on the head," Cyborg said aloud to himself as he put his hands behind his head. Richard gave a chuckle as he arose out of his seat to put his dishes in the sink.

Raven, finally overcoming her moment of shock and surprise glared at Cyborg before giving a resigned sigh at Cyborg's smug expression as she rose from her seat as well, giving Mark an affectionate rub on his head.

"I'm getting ready as well, and once Mark and I are done, we're leaving."

Mark looked up at Raven, his brow furrowed and his green eyes reflecting panic and fear. The emotions that radiated off of him, and Raven gave an amused smile down at him. "Not for long, I promise. Just for today." She looked back up at Richard. "We're going to the park to . . . ah . . . show Mark his father. We'll be back by this evening hopefully. In the meantime, please don't start any fights with villains while we're gone and _please _don't make any more messes."

Richard surveyed the room with a snort. "Raven, this place is already completely trashed."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I do believe we should clean up instead of trying to prevent other messes."

Raven shook her head and patted Mark's upper back. "Why don't you go and find Un . . . Garfield. He'll help you get dressed and stuff." The boy gave her a quick, strong hug and ran off leaving Raven staring off after him in surprise for a second. She then returned to her previous train of thought. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Before she knew it the room was situated and most of the broken things were fixed while those that were practically irreplaceable were in the trash. "You can take out the trash," she told the three still sitting at the table.

Raven made her way back to her room, fingering the edges of her cloak nervously as she walked down the hall, completely anxious about Mark's reaction to his father's identity.

"Raven."

Raven stopped in the middle of the hall when she heard Richard's voice behind her. Gosh, he was so dark quiet in everything he did. Well, not _everything_. He and Starfire could make some noise when they wanted to. She remembered their time in the place at Brinkwell.

"Richard," she said, in a deceptively calm voice as she paused in her tracks, not ready to turn and face him.

"What's going to happen? I mean . . . what are you going to tell him?" he asked her quietly.

Raven heard the clanking of dishes in the sink, and water running as Cyborg and Starfire began to happily wash the dishes.

She sighed. "I'll tell him the truth." Raven felt the temptation to put her cloak's hood on her head to obscure her face as she used to do when she got emotionally uncomfortable or really wanted to just be alone when she couldn't. An action she hadn't done in weeks.

She could feel the concern radiating off of her friend behind her. "The truth?" he asked her slowly.

"The truth," she repeated, mostly for her sake than for his. "That I'm a bad mother. A horrible communicator, and that I'm afraid of a lot of things. More things than I should be."

* * *

Raven had sent Garfield to the park before her and Mark were even halfway done getting their teeth brushed, hair situated, and the clothes on the right way. Mark had managed to walk out of his room with his shirt backwards and inside out. His shorts as well had been flipped completely around, and they clashed so horribly with the colors in his shirt, that Raven was forced to strip him and dress him herself; something she hadn't done since he was a baby.

When they finally emerged from the room, Mark had fallen silent. His unanswered eager questions turning into unasked silent, anxious worries.

Raven could feel his worry and anxiety coming off of him, and she could feel it inside her as well. Their bond did something weird with their emotional connection that Raven hadn't ever been able to figure out before.

They walked by the kitchen and through the living room, stopping to wave goodbye to their friends inside. When Raven stepped out of the apartment, she had to blink a few times to adjust to the blaring sunlight.

Mark's hand was still in hers, possible holding it tighter than he had been before. It told her a lot.

The street was filled with construction workers. Apparently the Chief and contacted the place where the city had been moved to, and had gotten many volunteers to help rebuild the sections of the city that needed it.

Raven knelt down in front of her son and looked into his eyes. "You have to understand something Mark," she said solemnly. Mark, being intelligent beyond his years looked at her in curiosity, anxiety, and a trust that made Raven think of his father.

It made her pause to see his face looking at her in such a way, and Raven gave a sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair once more. "You know that I love you, right?"

Mark nodded, his eyes still reflecting his confusion and his concern. "What's happening?" he asked her slowly, clearly afraid of what she would say.

Raven took anther calming, deep breath. She didn't want to wreck her apartment all over again just because she was freaked out about what she was going to say to her son.

"I . . . I just want you to know that I . . . love you very much, and that everything I do is for your safety and your best interests."

Mark looked up into her eyes again with a sincerity that made Raven shut her eyes tight to contain the tears threatening to fall. She felt small arms wrap around her waist as Mark gave her a calming hug.

_I can do this, _she thought to herself.

Raven opened her eyes, still nervous, and still feeling the nervousness coming off of the small boy beside her, but nonetheless picked him up into her arms and they lifted off of the earth towards the park.

Mark had only flown with her maybe two or three times before this time, each time too young for her to expect him to remember it at all. But now, his eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity; the emotions dulling his previous anxiousness, but not quite erasing them.

Raven saw the large grassy area in the middle of all of the streets and buildings, and slowly began her descent, making sure she didn't drop her son or anything. That would be more than disastrous.

Raven's toes touched the ground almost silently and Mark hopped from her arms, looking around the park quickly, his hand tight around hers giving her the only indication of his anxiousness. Though he was highly intelligent, Mark was still a boy, and like it or not, he looked to her, his mother, for comfort consciously or subconsciously.

"Mommy, where is . . . is Daddy?" he finished with a whisper as he looked up at her slowly.

Raven felt his gaze upon her and she gave a soft smile as she surveyed the park around them. It was a larger park than that which was visible from where they were standing, but she had thought Garfield would have shown up by now.

But with all of that green, he could just be blending in, Raven mused to herself.

"Come on, Mark. We'll go to the shade by the lake."

Mark gave a small nod and they quietly walked towards the edge of the lake where a small gravel path wound its way around it, a metal bench on the edge of the path sat underneath a tree and its shade overlooking the lake and most of the park.

Raven grabbed Mark from under his arms and lifted him so that he was standing on the bench, a little above eye level with her at that height. Mark put his hands on Raven's shoulders and searched her face.

"Mommy? Are you . . . are you leaving again?" he asked her quietly, his eyes beginning to water.

Raven felt her heart lurch at the sight and gave him a small, comforting chuckle. "No, I'm not. Never again, I promise." _And it will stay that way, _she thought to herself. She knew that Mark understood her deeper meaning when he grinned at her, his wet eyes completely back to normal, if not reflecting some of that anxiety again.

_Where is Garfield? He's going to make both of us explode in this anticipation . . ._

She saw a green golden retriever trot up towards them with a stick in its mouth, its tail wagging back and forth happily. The dog dropped the stick in front of Raven's feet and promptly sat down on its haunches, panting as it looked up at her with big emerald colored eyes.

"Okay. Ew. Garfield!"

The dog seemed to be laughing at her, and when the dog transformed back into Garfield, he was snickering to himself, completely amused by her reaction to the drool covered stick practically covering her shoes.

"You are so uptight, Raven. Calm down," he added softly as he rested a hand on the side her her neck, his thumb grazing her ear. Raven closed her eyes and pushed herself into his hand with a soft hum before she opened her eyes again, raising an eyebrow.

Garfield dropped his hand and looked at Mark with a laugh, joy evident in his eyes as he embraced his unsuspecting son. Mark gave a squeal as Garfield lifted him up and spun him around, only to put him back on the bench. "What do we have here?" Garfield asked Mark teasingly.

Mark giggled. "Uncle Gar!"

Garfield's smile seemed to momentarily freeze at Mark's name for him and he gave a chuckle that sounded slightly nervous in Raven's opinion.

Raven gave him a small smile as she watched him and Mark continue to talk and catch up on everything especially after everything that had transpired during Tantalus' freaky almost-reign-of-terror.

Finally the question she knew Garfield would ask came up, and Raven sat down next to Mark who was now in a Garfield and Raven sandwich on the bench.

"So, little dude, what are you and your _lovely _mother doing here at the park?" Garfield asked, not so inconspicuously as he glanced at Raven and briefly gave her a reassuring wink.

Mark answered in a perfectly normal way, but Raven saw his hands twisting together and knew that he was still really nervous. Out of habit he looked at Raven quickly for permission to speak the truth, and Raven gave him a nod and a smile.

"I . . . well, we . . . I'm going to meet Daddy!" he said in a rush before he seemed to realize how fast and how loud he had said it and looked at his lap with a flush in his cheeks.

Garfield gave a low chuckle. "Sounds fun. Mark, what do you . . . uh . . . _know _. . . about your . . . Daddy?"

Raven studied Garfield as he said the last word, his voice going up a little in pitch, and she knew that he was just as nervous as she was about little Mark's reaction. Especially after all they had been through together. Garfield never looked up to meet her eyes, he was too focused on Mark to do that, but it gave Raven time to study him.

She would never get tired of looking at him. The way his hair settled on his pointed ears, the way his fang tended to poke out of his mouth in a natural way that only he could pull off, the way his eyes expressed his emotions freely in a way that Raven envied, and the way his smile came so naturally. His kindness, his joy, his laughter, his . . . his _love_.

Love that she apparently was at the receiving end of. Love that she didn't understand and knew that she didn't deserve. And yet . . . yet she knew that she loved him back almost as much as he did her, if not more.

She felt Mark shift closer to her subconsciously as he grew more nervous with Garfield's questions. "Mommy didn't tell me much . . ."

"Oh yeah?" Garfield asked him with raised eyebrows, his eyes open and encouraging.

"But she said he was a hero. And that he was really brave and daring and fun and smart and funny and she said that he's handsome just like me!" Mark gradually got more comfortable speaking to Garfield about his father, and Raven felt herself grow more uncomfortable.

She hadn't known Mark soaked up all of her comments about Garfield she had spoken about mainly to herself, deep in thought about what could have been with the man that had helped her conceive him. Actually, when she began to talk aloud about Garfield around Mark before he had met the changeling, Raven had assumed the kid had been asleep. Turns out Mark was more intelligent than he let her believe.

Garfield looked up at her and waggled his eyebrows playfully at her briefly before he turned his full attention back on Mark. "Is that so? Sounds like an amazing guy."

Raven wanted to hurry this up, knowing that Garfield was mainly stalling to torture her, even if in a playful way, but also so that the memory of this moment would stick with him forever. And she respected that from him.

Mark nodded eagerly. He had been asking about his dad since he was old enough to realize that his family was anything _but _the families he saw surrounding him. "Mommy says she loves him very much, but that I couldn't meet him because it would not be safe."

Garfield nodded, his expression unreadable. Raven knew that they had already crossed that bridge where Gar had realized who Mark really was. That hadn't really happened the way she had expected, nor had she wanted it to happen that way. Of course without it happening, Raven was sure that she wouldn't have ended up telling him besides.

Garfield was studying Mark's face carefully, his smile slowly disappearing and his eyes looking eerily like Mark's had earlier that day when he had looked up at Raven as if he would never see her again.

Mark, too, recognized the sudden seriousness in Garfield's face and frowned thoughtfully as he looked into Garfield's searching eyes and then he turned from Garfield to look up at Raven.

"Mommy," his eyes demanded that she didn't avoid his question or skirt around it, "what is happening?"

Raven hesitated and she met eyes with Garfield. How was she supposed to drop a bomb like this on her six year old son? He was already hesitant to trust. She was probably the only one in his life who hadn't given him a reason not to fully trust her, and that included his "Aunt" Tori. But Gar . . . she blamed their relationship blood wise. Never had she seen Mark get along so well with someone so quickly, nor been so trusting. So . . . child-like. He was always acting beyond his years. Always acting cautious, weary, headstrong . . . like her.

That's when Raven realized that he _needed _Gar. He needed Gar like she needed him. Not only for love, but to make him balanced. To make him feel wanted. Loved. To give him things and experiences Raven could not give him.

"You wanted to meet your father," Garfield said, not really asking a question.

Mark nodded.

"And I told you that today in this park you would finally learn who your daddy was," Raven told him as he spun his head around to face her.

His emotions she couldn't detect, and that made Raven nervous.

Mark looked down at his hands as he started to randomly twiddle his fingers.

"Mark —" Garfield began as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know."

Both Garfield and Raven paused, completely taken aback at the sudden statement, said surprisingly strong coming from a small boy in a situation like . . . they were in.

"You know what?" Raven asked quietly and carefully.

Mark looked up into her eyes. "I know he's my dad."

"Did you just figure it out? Were we so nervous you could tell in our faces and voices?" Garfield asked, curiosity thick in his words. Though Raven was sure Garfield was hoping Mark hadn't learned of their secrecy beforehand.

Mark shrugged, looking back at his lap. He was quiet for a second, the only sound was the soft breeze blowing the trees and the leaves around them. "I guess I knew already. I just . . . didn't really want to say that it was him in case that it wasn't."

Garfield studied the boy carefully, and Raven did the same. She still couldn't read any of his emotions. It was like he had closed himself off completely from her.

Raven felt herself tense up when she realized that's exactly what he had done. He had learned to protect himself against empathy and empaths. It pained her to realize he had discovered something such as this at such a young age.

"Mark —" she began.

Mark shook his head and looked up at her with a smile. "It's okay, Mommy. I approve."

Raven looked at him in surprise at his simple delivery of the statement as Garfield began to chuckle. "You kid," Gar said contently, "are probably the smartest six year old I've ever met."

Mark gave a laugh and suddenly wrapped his arms around Garfield's neck. Garfield tensed up at the sudden action, but then wrapped his arms around Mark as well, tucking his chin into the crook of Mark's neck. Raven suppressed her urge to cry at the overwhelming scene in front of her, but nevertheless felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Garfield too, was silently crying.

"I've always wanted a dad," Mark said thoughtfully as he pulled back, smiling again at Garfield as unsupressed, happy-beyond-words tears rolled down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

Garfield shook his head, and gave a chuckle.

"He's afraid to speak because he knows he'll end up c — crying," Raven said, choking up a sob and mentally cursing herself as her voice obviously choked.

Mark looked at her gently as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Raven returned the hug easily and she heard him whisper softly in her ear, "You're the best mommy in the world."

And that didn't help Raven's storm of emotions at all. The rest of the time at the park was one that all three wouldn't ever forget, something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives and beyond.

And when Mark called Garfield 'Daddy' for the first time as he jumped off of the playground into Gar's arms . . . well, Raven was more than certain that her . . . boyfriend was going to crumble to the ground in a well of tears of happiness.

* * *

"I've never been so happy in my entire life," Garfield said as he and Raven were getting ready for bed.

Raven took off her shirt and stood across the room in her bra and jeans smirking at him, amused. "You were so about to cry the entire time."

Garfield gaped at her like a fish out of water. "S — so were you!"

Raven snorted and continued undressing, soon putting on her pajamas. But she didn't deny anything he said.

Garfield gave his toothy grin and got into bed in just his boxers. Raven slid in next to him and switched off the lamp with her powers. It wasn't but a fraction of a second when Garfield's arms slid around her and he kissed her deeply and with more passion than she was expecting.

Raven put a hand on his chest and gently pried them apart, putting her forehead against his. "Garfield Mark Logan, I don't know how, but I think I am irreversibly, absolutely, most definitely in love with you." She paused and Garfield gave her a big grin to open his mouth to probably make a joke that would ruin the moment, so she beat him to it. "I don't know why, though."

Garfield pouted, but his eyes told her he was completely joking. "Rae. You hurt my feelings."

"Aw, your poor wittle animal heart," Raven cooed playfully, then laughed. Her laugh was cut short by Garfield's mouth possessively capturing hers, and the laughs slowly turned to contented sighs.

"And I," Garfield said as he kissed his way up her jawline and down her neck, "am undeniably smitten with you as well." He put his mouth on hers again, pulling her close, one hand on her hip, the other in her hair as he kissed her like he wouldn't be able to for the rest of his life. Garfield pulled back, leaving Raven surprisingly breathless. Garfield himself was gulping air down like a starved man, but he still put a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eyes. Raven's half closed eyes looked into his.

"I love you so much."

Raven leaned forwards to kiss him again, tolling them over so that she was on top of him, only unlike how they began last night, Raven wasn't shy as she put her entire body weight on top of him, bringing her hands to the sides of his head to kiss him as deeply as she could.

Garfield's hands began to roam and soon Raven was moaning into his mouth in a way that affected him greatly physically.

"Oh, my _gosh_," Garfield gasped as Raven began to make her way down his body. She stopped before she got to his bellybutton and looked up at him.

"We'd better stay quiet this time around. I think the only reason Cyborg said anything as because he heard you," Raven said, stressing the word 'you'.

Garfield huffed, propping himself up onto his elbows. "Who cares what that tin man thinks?"

Raven gave a smile and cocked an eyebrow in the seductive way she knew drove Garfield completely insane and tilted her chin upwards a little. "If he could hear imagine who else could hear. And I'm not worried at all about Rick and Star."

Garfield froze and Raven kissed his side to get his attention back on her. "As long as you're the one who gives Mark the birds and the bees talk, you can do and say whatever you want. Otherwise, you'd better shush."

"Psh. Last I remember, it was _you _who was begging me to just —" Garfield was cut off from what he was going to say when Raven crawled up his body and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

She kissed him again, slightly deeper, but not to the point that she knew he desired. "I love you."

Garfield finally leaned up and Raven felt chills go down her spine when she felt his lean muscles flex underneath her. His mouth planted itself on hers and he kissed her once, twice, three times before pulling back and running a hand through her hair, his eyes slightly dilated.

"And I can't express how much _I _love _you._"

And on that note, both the changeling and the demoness made sure that their words of love reflected their acts of love. And for the rest of the night they were lost in each other, strengthening the thing that had kept them together for so long, that had made all of this possible. That bond of trust that had created a relationship Raven was sure she could not live without.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	19. Epilogue Part 1 of 2

**So, this is part 1 of 2 of the epilogue. I am so sorry for delaying this so long. School ****_has _****started up again and it's just WHOOSH!**

**(That was the wind of unbelievably large piles of homework blowing me onto the ground)**

**Forgive me and please, READ and REVIEW!**

**—****Iason**

* * *

**Epilogue: Part 1 of 2**

"Garfield and Raven are at it again."

Richard looked over the top of his boomerang he was in the process of sharpening and raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Is that why you left?"

Cyborg sat across from Richard with a huff. "I _left _because I couldn't handle that . . . _noise _for much longer."

Mark suddenly ran in chasing one of his own little green puppies with a happy laugh. The dog pounced upon him with a slobbery kiss and the boy merely gave a light giggle. "Stop!"

"You also took him with you," Richard noted as he continued to sharpen his boomerang.

"Well I couldn't just leave the kid with his parents when they're doing what they're doing!" Cyborg retorted indignantly as Mark tripped and rolled gracefully to his feet. "Be careful!" he added to the boy.

"I'm eight years old, Uncle, I think I'm fine!" Mark's retort was followed by an agreeing yip as the dog began to chase the boy out of the room.

"It's a wonder the kid can find his way around this place," Richard commented. "Not many people visit my house and know where to go."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "House? This is a freaking _mansion_."

Richard gave a small smile and a shrug. "Kori likes it enough. I told her she'd be tired of it after a few months, but she hasn't stopped loving it."

"You've been married for only a month," Cyborg pointed out.

"Still."

"Do you thing Gar and Raven are done yet? I really need to talk to the green bean about his new job application."

Richard gave a shrug and set his boomerang down and immediately picked up another one. "I'd give them some time. It normally takes a while."

Cyborg groaned. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"For the last time, _it's not a horsey!" _

"Aw, come on Rae! It's a horse. It's small. _Horsey._" Garfield took the knight and moved it a few squares across the board.

"It not even supposed to move like that!" Raven put her head in her hands and gave a sigh of defeat. "I'm done. I'm officially done. I failed at teaching you chess."

Garfield put his hands in the air. "It's not my fault you keep getting angry at me!"

Raven pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and swiftly began to slide the pieces off of the board and into the box they were supposed to go into. Without a word, she folded the board neatly before placing it on a nearby shelf; one of many in Richard's vast library in his vast house.

"I get _frustrated _at you. There's a difference," Raven said pointedly. "And besides, remember when you tried to teach me how to play your impossible video games? You gave up on me then."

"You called Captain Colonel a _she! _He's not a girl!" Garfield began to flap his arms in the air frantically and Raven calmly walked past him to look at a rather large and unappealing red book on another shelf.

"He looked like a girl. It's an easy mistake to make," she scoffed as she slammed the book closed and put it back on the shelf.

"So is the 'horsey'," Garfield made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

Raven leaned against the bookshelf and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've been trying to teach you chess for a solid _week _now and all you've done is make sound affects and give the pieces the most ridiculous nicknames!"

She turned away with a swift flick of her cloak.

"Raven!" Garfield chased after her and slowed down to walk beside her as they casually strolled through the maze of shelves.

"What," she said, her tone in her famous little monotone she used whenever she got irritated. He grinned when he heard it.

"What do you say we go to the park this evening. Just you and me." He flashed her his toothy grin.

She sighed. "This isn't another one of those 'if you bring a guest you can see a movie for free in the park' events again is it? Because the last movie was an insult to my IQ."

Garfield shook his head. "No. I just want some alone time. You know. Me and you. We haven't gotten that much lately."

Garfield's voice dropped to a seductive whisper and Raven stopped walking to face him. He had somehow managed to get close to her, a hand sliding around her waist to draw her closer to him. Raven felt her head brush the bookshelf behind her and she easily lost herself in his familiar emerald eyes.

The playful air around them suddenly turned into something much more serious, and much more appealing.

Raven put a hand on his chest, the other making its way on the side of his neck. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

Garfield chuckled. "Rebuilding a city isn't easy to do. It's a good thing no one was killed."

"Except for . . . well," Raven finished with a small smile.

Garfield leaned forwards, and Raven was sure he was going to kiss her when his head dropped lower and he put his mouth by her ear.

"It's been too long."

Raven gave a small gasp when she felt the entirety of his body against hers, the possessiveness of his posture sending a small thrill down her spine. Raven was too disappointed when he straightened up with a knowing smile.

Garfield took a step back and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "We'll leave at eight."

Then he left, leaving Raven standing against the bookshelf tring to regain her composure and cursing herself for letting her boyfriend get the better of her. He always had that affect on her. Not that she was complaining. Well, in a way she kind of was.

Raven took two or three more deep breaths and began to make her way downstairs to find Mark.

It had been nine months since the city had been attacked. Jump City had recovered nicely, the city was almost back to normal. The roads and building had been rebuilt for the most part, but much of the grass had yet to be grown still. Raven had done more than enough to help; her telepathic powers came in handy when moving large objects around. Like the body of an unexplainably large lizard monster.

Mark had settled well in a small homeschooling system. He had learned to read a while back, and his ability to learn was incredible. He was seven, and most first graders were just leaning how to compose sentences. Mark was working on how to compose paragraphs.

He knew his multiplications tables, he was learning division, and his science . . . well he had taken biology to heart. Raven kept a lot of it at the basic level, but the kid was going to learn faster than she could teach.

Richard and Kori had married and settled down. And by settled down, they had gone into their own little crime fighting business together. They aided the Teen Titans, but also were consulted by the Justice. They weren't heroes in their own city. No. Jump was too sentimental for them to leave like that. Even Richard. They were what Richard liked to call . . . consulting superheroes.

Cyborg had embraced his role as the only single person in their little Titan group. Besides Mark of course. He and the little guy had formed a bond in which it could no longer be described as just Uncle and Nephew. They were like brothers. And it melted Raven's heart to see them play.

As for Garfield and herself . . . well they had both been working most of the nine months the city had been recuperating. He was helping people directly, she was helping them indirectly by rebuilding the city physically.

Most days they worked from early in the morning to well in to the night. It left them too tired to do anything other than pass out in the same bed, sometimes they couldn't even manage that. The rare days where they had no work to do, they were helping Mark get his schooling done, and helping Kori and Richard prepare for their wedding.

There were occasional moments when a flare of passion would incite the lovers for a brief rendezvous in the library or an empty office or even Raven's apartment, but the last time had been ages ago.

Only earlier that week had Raven and Garfield gotten the call from the Chief of Police and the mayor of Jump that they were no longer needed to help. The city could continue from where it was easily by itself.

Raven stopped at the top of the stairs, smiling to herself.

She loved him with every fiber of her being, and she knew that Garfield felt the same. But a date? The man was so . . . cliche. Kicking off the new wave of their relationship with a date. in the park. Probably a picnic. She wasn't planning on eating dinner with everyone else.

How many times had Cyborg pestered her about when his little BB was tying the knot with her? It was getting annoying. She knew he was trying to see if he was right in his little betting pool he had set up with their superhero friends.

She wanted it more than anything. Ten years ago she would have slapped herself silly over such a thought as marriage. Especially to Garfield. But now? She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Blanket. Check. Basket. Check. Easy to eat foods? Yup. Nice hill and tree? Check and very cliche, Gar." Garfield ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. It was true. He knew he was being corny and predictable. But it was him. And he knew that's why Raven cherished dates and moments such as these.

"Wait! Oh my gosh, where is the — oh. Got it." Garfield reached a hand into his pocked and withdrew a small box which he held in the palm of his hand. "That would've been bad if I had forgotten it."

Garfield carefully surveyed the area and gave a short nod of approval. This was going well. He checked his watch. Five minutes until she'd be here.

Garfield sat on the picnic blanket, his clean, dark jeans rustling a little as he shifted himself in a more comfortable position. He tugged at his casual button up shirt nervously.

It wasn't long before Raven arrived, hovering a little over the ground as as she ascended the hill and landed quietly beside him. She had arrived without her cloak and instead wore a nice indigo blouse and jeans, letting her long, fine hair flutter gently in the cool breeze.

To him, with the setting sunlight outlining her frame, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Raven," was all he could manage, even that was a little softer than usual.

Raven gave a soft smile, seeming to know exactly what he meant by it and sat down next to him, settling the back of her head on his shoulder, and he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. Garfield savored the clean scent of her, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to relax.

"You're so predictable, Gar," Raven said softly, the small smile on her face evident in her voice.

"You know you love me."

"You know I do," she responded lightly as she brought a hand up to play with a few strands of his hair in her fingers. Raven gave a small sigh. "It's almost strange to relax like this."

"I know what you mean. I haven't had time like this in forever. Especially with you." Garfield planted a small kiss on her neck and felt goosebumps form. He smiled into her shoulder, pleased he had such an affect on her.

There was a comfortable silence before Raven's stomach growled and she looked away from Garfield so he couldn't see her blush. Gar grinned. He knew why she had looked away. "I do have food."

Raven gave a sheepish smile. "I knew you did. That's why I skipped dinner at Richard's."

Garfield gave a small laugh and he extracted their small dinner, and they silently ate their food, glancing at each other with looks that would immediately tell anyone who happened to walk by exactly how they felt for each other.

Once they were done and everything was put up, Garfield cupped her cheek in his hand, feeling her immediately respond by leaning in to him, her eyes slowly closing as she gave a hum of contentment.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he studied every inch of her face.

Raven's eyes opened as she looked at him with a blush creeping up to her face. "Gar," she began but he silenced her by pressing his lips to her own.

Raven put her hands on the sides of his neck as he leaned in closer and hummed when he slid his other hand around her waist. He deepened the kiss for a few seconds more before pulling back with a grin.

Raven's eyes were still slightly closed, her cool hands sliding up by his pointed ears. "You didn't have to stop," she whispered.

Gosh, he could just kiss her into next week. But he didn't. He had something to give her. Something important.

"Raven, I have something for you that I found last weekend," Garfield began as his hand slid into his pocket and he withdrew the small box.

Raven took one look at the box in his hand and sprang backwards as if he had slapped her. "Gar, I — I mean our first date in a month and you . . ." She awkwardly gestured to the box in the palm of his hand.

Gar looked down his brow furrowed and began to laugh full heartedly as he realized how this must have looked to her. "I'm corny, Rae, but never in my entire life would I propose to you on a late night picnic on a hill in our park underneath a great tree. I promise you that when the time is right, I will do it."

Raven looked down as she blushed again and gave a small smile. She didn't used to do that. Garfield liked the new Raven she had become.

"No this is something else." Garfield slowly opened the box and Raven gave a small gasp as she looked into it.

"I thought we had both forgotten about it —"

"Me too. Until I found it in my old room in the Titans Tower."

Garfield reached down and carefully withdrew a small, somewhat shiny, somewhat worn down copper penny. One that looked like it had endured a lot and yet was ready to withstand the next apocalypse.

"My lucky penny," Raven breathed.

Garfield put the penny in her hand and let both of his hands sandwich hers for a few moments as her dark eyes met his green ones. "Ours."

Raven took it and rubbed a thumb across Lincoln's face as her face got that look when she was revisiting past memories. "So many years ago . . ."

"So much has changed, I know. But until we move our relationship to the next level, I thought that giving you this would be nice. I like to think of it as a representation of our past, but also our present and our future. It's survived a lot of conflict and I'm pretty sure it will do so as well in the near fu—" Garfield was abruptly cut off as Raven practically tackled him into another very deep, very passionate kiss.

Raven finally pulled back when they needed to breathe and put her forehead against his as she lay on top of him.

"You talk way too much. You know that right?"

Garfield ran a hand through her hair. "I assume my gift was good enough?"

Raven gave a chuckle. "Enough," she echoed playfully as she kissed him again.

Garfield thought he'd explode with happiness, everything he had said to her and about her, everything he wanted to say to her bubbling up in one confusing hurricane of a love he hadn't ever felt for anyone else in his entire life.

He rolled them over and they continued their little moment of passion before Raven put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little so that Garfield had to grudgingly pull his mouth off of hers.

"As much as I like nature, we should probably move this to somewhere more secluded," Raven said, her breathing labored and her lips swollen from what they had just been doing.

Garfield nodded. "I'll bet I can beat you to your own apartment."

Raven cocked an eyebrow in her unique seductive way and Garfield thought he would lose all of his self control then and there.

"Do you, now?"

She kissed him once more before rolling off of him and phasing into the ground.

Garfield cursed. He had forgotten about her powers. He folded the blanket and stuffed it into the basket in less than a minute before transforming into a pterodactyl and heading towards the apartment with a small basket in his claws.

* * *

Garfield awoke to the annoying buzz of a phone. He yawned and stretched, then paused, suddenly aware of his complete lack of clothing and the bare woman sleeping next to him. He gave a fond smile down at the demoness. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The phone buzzed even more insistently than before, if that was even possible and Garfield rolled over to pick it up off of the desk next to the bed.

"What?" he said into the phone, his voice a little scratchy and a little irritated.

"Someone's a little grumpy," came the sarcastic voice of Cyborg. "As you know I have Mark with me right now. I'm cooking him breakfast, but I was wondering when you wanted the kid back. As much as I love him, I'm sort of finished cleaning up ferret doo."

Garfield wiped his eyes and checked the alarm clock. Ten. In the morning. Gosh the night passed quickly. He glanced down at Raven. It was probably the best one of his life though. That woman really knew how to press and tweak his buttons . . .

"Gar."

Garfield snapped out of his little faze and nodded. "Yeah, uh, anytime would be fine. I don't know what Raven wants. She's still asleep."

"I know we're both adults here, Gar, but honestly even though I already knew what you two were doing last night, I really don't want any reminders of it."

Garfield chuckled at Cyborg's almost whining tone. "Just drop him off whenever, dude."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yup. See you." Garfield hung up and felt Raven shift next to him. He put the phone down back on the desk and relished the feeling of Raven's hands sliding up his torso to his shoulders as she snuggled closer to him.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah."

"About Mark?"

Garfield hummed an affirmative and gave a moan of pleasure as Raven kissed him teasingly.

"I'd say, knowing Cyborg, he'll be here in a couple of hours. He complains about Mark, but I know he loves him."

Garfield shifted. "Gives us enough time to have some 'us' time."

Raven kissed him softly. "Doesn't it?"

Garfield responded by kissing her hard, her body relaxing against his as she moved her hands into his hair. He almost whined aloud when she suddenly drew back.

Their lips were almost touching, but they weren't and Garfield tried to lean forwards, but Raven's hand on his chest stopped him.

"You were talking about proposals last night," Raven began.

"I promise you Raven, if you're not ready yet, I totally understand. Last night was a little confusing, I understand but —"

"Yes," she said with a certainty he knew wasn't addressed to his rambling.

"What?"

Raven kissed him so tenderly, Garfield was willing to just stay in that moment of time for the rest of his life. She pulled back, her eyes bright with love, almost damp with emotional tears.

"If you ask, my answer is yes," she whispered.

Garfield melted from the inside out, and he knew she saw it on his face. "Raven Roth, love of my life and my _only _love," he cupped her face in his hand as he softly drew his thumb across her cheek tenderly, "will you marry me?" He realized his voice had dropped to a whisper, incapable of staying strong and steady with all of the emotions running through him.

Raven's eyes met his and he smiled, his fang poking out from his mouth.

"Yes," she breathed as she kissed him and rolled him onto his back.

Garfield couldn't help but think how perfect his life was and how much love he and the empath on top of him were capable of sharing. How did he get so lucky?

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
